Katherine the Great
by Theodora Snowbird
Summary: Everyone thought she was some sort of hero, that she was the Great Chosen One meant to save them all. But what if she couldn't? She wasn't a hero. She was just Katherine. A series of FEM!Harry one-shots
1. Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is connected to my story** _ **Is It Too Late to Start Over?**_ **but can be read on its own.**

Chapter 1 Love

 _1996_

Potter gutted him like a fish. Draco supposed he deserved it. He was planning on killing her beloved Dumbledore. But she didn't know that. Potter wasn't stupid, but she wasn't Granger level clever either. She had been following him all school year, but she had yet to figure it out. He almost wished she would.

Severus wanted her expelled, obviously, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Draco wasn't surprised. What surprised him more was that Severus had yet to give up after six years of this. Dumbledore didn't care that a Death Eater's son… no, that a Death Eater was lying in the Hospital Wing because of his golden girl.

 _She_ felt guilty though. Draco pretended not to notice the spikey hair that he saw trying to peek at him through the Hospital Wing doors all evening. He thought she was waiting for Pansy to leave so she could give him a half-serious apology. Actually, she was waiting for him to fall asleep.

"I'm not apologizing," she said as he tried to watch her through nearly closed eyes. "You're full of shit, you know that? You're a jealous git when you have _everything_."

Draco almost snapped his eyes open and started yelling that she should be in prison, that _she_ had everything. All the teachers favored her, and she knew it. Everyone thought she was so great for something she couldn't even remember.

She went on speaking as if she had heard his thoughts. Her words were a jumbled mess, short sentences that sometimes came out too fast. "Maybe the teachers favor me because I don't have what you have. Your _Dark Lord_ took it from me. Don't worry though. I'm not going to lift your sleeve. I know what's under it, and I'm going to keep following you until you're with your slimy father. And you know what? I'll still think you're lucky. Lucky to rot with him."

Okay. Potter was out of her bloody mind. Thank Merlin he didn't open his eyes. For all he knew, one wrong move could lead to her chopping him to bits.

"I don't even know what my dad's laugh sounds like." Was Potter _crying?_ Potter never cried, not even when he called her an ugly, flat-chested man. "Sirius was too sad. I was afraid to ask him what my mum's favorite food was or if my dad liked any Muggle sports. But maybe your mum's right. Maybe I'll be with him before you guys can see Lucius."

She insulted them first! Did she just expect Mother to just sit there and take it?

"I don't care that I almost killed you." Potter was a terrible liar. She couldn't even stop her voice from shaking as she said it. "You have a mum and a dad, and all three of you waste it. I would do anything to be you. You're jealous of me because my parents are dead. Slughorn likes me because I survived the night my parents were murdered. Dumbledore didn't punish me because he thinks Sirius's death pushed me over the edge."

 _Really?_ Draco thought sarcastically. _I never would have guessed._

"I know you're asleep, Malfoy." Potter was as stupid as Severus said. He was as rigid as a board, half thinking she was going to snap and start ripping off his bandages. "But I still think you should know. I tried that spell on you because you have everything, and it still isn't enough. I hate you."

Once he heard her start to walk away, Draco dared to sit up and watch her go. Potter had the emotional intelligence of a Weasley. He almost didn't believe it was her he was just listening to.

* * *

"I can't believe she still has Hogsmeade privileges." Pansy glared at Potter, but ever since that night in the Hospital Wing, Draco couldn't bring himself to hate her. He felt sorry for her, and if anything, thought she was a little disturbed. He still told himself he hated her though. It just wasn't as passionately as before. He hardly felt anything but reluctant pity towards her.

"Looks like she won't for long." Theo chuckled as Dumbledore started heading her way. She was walking around the fountain in circles and seemingly talking to herself. Dumbledore touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around and start freaking out. It took Draco a moment to realize she was intoxicated.

"No! NO!" She screamed at him as he tried to lead her back to the school. She slapped his hands away and started shoving at him when he hugged her to try to apparate. "It's your fault Sirius is dead! You should have gotten him a trial for him! WE COULD'VE BEEN A FAMILY!"

Theo snorted. "Anyone who's betting on the Light needs to get their head checked. The Chosen One's a drunk."

Pansy lowered her voice to a not so quiet whisper. "I heard that the night after she tried to kill you, a prefect found her strung out on pain potions."

So that explained her little soliloquy the other night. Potter was as high as a kite. Draco reached into his pocket and threw a few galleons on the table outside Three Broomsticks where they were drinking coffee and watching the show Potter was putting on for half of Hogsmeade. Suddenly, he couldn't watch anymore. "Let's go."

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Dumbledore grab Potter and whisper something in her ear. She immediately calmed down and let him take her back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 2015_

"Why are we even waiting for her?" James complained for what felt like the thousandth time. It was barely past nine, and Draco already had a migraine.

They had too many children to properly count, although the only reason he didn't bother was because Draco didn't want to admit to having a Weasley sized brood. He, Katherine, and four of their children were waiting for Lily downstairs. His eldest two were waiting outside, mostly because they couldn't stand James. Draco quietly admitted to himself that he was happier that the Manor was going to be much quieter without him.

Katherine balanced two year old Minerva on her hip and pinched James's cheek. "Are you nervous about getting Sorted, Jamie? Because—"

"No," James snapped before stepping away from his mother. Draco could tell that puberty was going to be a delight. "Reid wanted to play football before we leave."

"And not on the train," Draco added, already tired. He could already see the letters piling up.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," nine year old Scorpius announced proudly. His twin, Albus, chewed on his lip nervously at this new development.

The self-centered James could care less and smacked him on the back of the head. "No one cares! We don't even know if you'll _get_ a letter."

"Mum!"

"I think Jamie's going to be sorted into Peardor," Katherine said coolly, not seeing Draco roll his eyes. Only children would believe her stupid lies. "Meaning in the kitchens with helping out the house elves." James paled, but she did nothing to imply that Peardor wasn't an actual house. "The portrait is a bowl of fruit, obviously. It's where all the bad children get sorted."

Before Draco could say anything, Lily finally came down the stairs. He tried not to react at the sight of her. He learned his lesson from last time. _A gentlemen doesn't insult a lady's appearance,_ is what Katherine said over their daughter's wails. She had obviously gotten into Katherine's makeup again and looked like a clown. She also had on a black floppy hat, a pair of his mother's red heels, some of Katherine's rings, and a fluorescent pink scarf made of feathers.

"Alright! Ready to go?" Katherine said cheerfully. Minerva giggled at the sight of Lily, who only laughed back.

"But-but…" Draco wanted to protest, but who knew how long it would take to clean Lily up. It seemed that everyone was going to see his little monsters in all their glory today.

"Mummy, can we eat spaghetti for lunch?" Lily asked as she started heading for the door. Draco tried to ignore the sound of her heels clopping against the stone as she went. Hopefully she wouldn't cry too long after she fell. "It's my favorite."

"Of course darling."

Draco stared as they all march out of the house. Once James set foot outside, he immediately started picking on his oldest son, causing his oldest daughter to start picking on him. He couldn't wait for ten o'clock, when he would be waving goodbye to them on the train.

* * *

Later that night, Draco couldn't sleep. Three of their children were gone, and for once, it was nine p.m., and the Manor was quiet.

"Bored already?" Katherine said as she slipped into bed. "Because they'll be back for Christmas in a few months."

"No," Draco lied smoothly. Was James with his best friend Reid in Gryffindor like he wanted? Were the other children picking on him because of how obnoxious he was? He wasn't that bad after he got settled. "I'm just enjoying the silence."

"I think Minnie's getting a cold, so enjoy it while you can." Katherine kissed him and slowly slid on top of him. "You miss them."

"Three down, a thousand more to go," he drawled before she kissed him again. "I'm getting a vasectomy."

"Sure you are." Katherine smiled down on him. "You've been saying that since we started potty training Jamie."

"And I'm mean it every time," Draco muttered as she started sliding her hands up his shirt. "Can I ask you something?"

"No." She wrinkled her nose when he glared at her. "Fine. What is on your mind, love?"

After all these years, he never asked her. He only thought of it when James started teasing his brother and said that Albus was starting to get wrinkles like Albus Dumbledore. "That day… Do you remember that day you were drunk at Hogsmeade, and Dumbledore picked you up? What did he say to you to calm you down?"

He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. She was absolutely wasted. Katherine frowned at the memory. They hardly talked about the bad parts of their Hogwarts career unless they were joking about all the fights they used to get into. "He said that he loved me and that he was sorry."

 _That's it?_ Draco thought, but what else could the old man have said? It wouldn't have been enough for him, but, like Katherine said that day when she thought he was asleep, he had what she didn't.

"Is that why you named our son Albus?" Draco dared to ask. At the time, he only agreed to it because Katherine was willing to agree to Scorpius Hyperion and to give Albus the middle name Severus.

"Yes. No." Katherine grimaced. "I wanted him to have the name of someone strong because of the hole he had in his heart. Someone who went through hardships but was able to live through them and do something great. That's why I wanted him to have Severus too."

She waited for his usual complaints about Dumbledore, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Albus was the only one of his children that he occasionally used a nickname with. At first, she thought he called him Al because he hated his son's name, but eventually she realized that Albus needed to feel special sometimes. He was a child who would always hide behind the scenes if he could.

"I love you." He said it every day, but somehow, it didn't feel like it was enough.

"Sorry." She grinned. "I married you for your looks. I've got a thing for pointy noses." He growled, causing her to giggle and finally say, "I love you too."

 **What do you think? I'm open to requests for more one-shots!**


	2. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is a request from** **cookyc. I've never heard of a fem!Harry x Goyle before, but I decided to give it a shot. It's a little silly, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2 First Kiss

 _December 22_ _nd_ _1994_

"I think Greg fancies Potter," Blaise muttered in the library while he and Draco were working on their Arithmancy homework. At his words, Draco almost tripped and dropped his books. Madame Pince sent him an evil look. Somehow, she always knew when her precious books were in danger.

"Oh?" Draco said once he collected himself. "I didn't know he liked boys."

Blaise rolled his eyes and set his books on one of the tables. "He spends History staring at her tits."

"Perhaps he's wondering why a boy is wearing a tissue stuffed bra," Draco drawled. "Shouldn't he be here? I thought we were tutoring him."

"And when he isn't staring," Blaise went on as if he hadn't spoken. "He's laughing at the jokes she whispers to Weasley. And he looked a little flushed when she went to hand in her test, and her skirt brushed against his desk."

Draco frowned and felt the rest of his face scrunch up in revulsion. "That's disgusting."

Blaise gave him a rare, almost nonexistent smile. "I know. I think we should teach him a lesson."

For a split second, Draco almost said no, that they were going to ignore Greg's unnatural feelings until they disappeared. But then Colin Creevey bustled into the library with his mudblood brother. He was planning to ask Potter to the Yule Ball. It was so obvious by how much he slobbered all over her. No other boy in school could tolerate her as much as him. Draco hated him.

He smiled evilly at Blaise. "I have an idea."

* * *

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, everyone had a date to the Yule Ball besides her! Even stick up the arse Percy! Kat was getting ready to pay someone. Ron was refusing to go because of the state of his robes. Or so she thought.

"Look," he muttered as they headed to Potions. "If you need a date that bad, I'll go with you."

"Thanks?" Kat looked over her shoulder to see Lavender Brown look at her, giggle, and then hurry off with her friends. "Is there something on my face? Goyle smiled at me over breakfast. I almost threw up."

"But…" Ron looked confused while Kat heard yet another giggle. "Kat, it's all over school."

Kat stopped in front of the dungeons. The Slytherins were either laughing at her or glaring. Nothing new there… "What? Is it Katherine's An Idiot Day? I don't think I saw any of the flyers."

Ron frowned, but before he had the chance to fill her in, Hermione, who had skipped breakfast to go the library, ran over to them and started talking a mile a minute. "Is it true? You can't seriously be going with Goyle to the Yule Ball, Kat!"

This was a joke. Kat laughed in disbelief, but the laughter immediately died when Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy walked by. Goyle gave her another creepy, blood curdling smile. If this was a joke, he certainly didn't think so. Oh no…

* * *

Draco thought Potter would spend the day hiding, that it would take a little longer for her to embarrass herself. He almost felt bad for Greg, but the look on Potter's face was absolutely priceless. The red was a nice contrast to her bright green eyes.

Severus was just about to start his lecture when Potter walked up to them. Her lips became a thin line like she was trying not to scream or burst into tears. She stopped right in front of Greg, who was still clueless to his and Blaise's joke. They gave him a fake love letter from Potter this morning and then spread the rumor that she had asked him to the Yule Ball around school.

"I'm sorry," she said through clenched teeth. Her hands were balled into shaking fists. "But I am _not_ going to the Yule Ball with you."

" _I_ am sorry Potter, but believe it or not, people do go to Hogwarts to learn about subjects that have nothing to do with you," Severus snapped a split second after the bell rang. Potter tensed and robotically walked to her seat. "You've wasted nearly a minute of class time, so I think your detention will be for an hour."

Greg was quiet for the rest of class, but that was no different from how he usually was. Draco figured he'd get over it and forget about what happened by lunch. He wasn't intelligent enough to fancy someone more than food.

* * *

Kat felt terrible and not because the whole school was saying she was the one who pulled the cruel prank on Goyle. Now people whispered and pointed at her instead of openly laughing, but what she noticed more was that Goyle barely touched his food at lunch, and looked at his feet as he walked to his next class. But what could she do?

"Don't feel bad," Hermione muttered as she fastened an earring. The Ball was in two hours, and Kat wanted to hide under her bed. " _You_ didn't do anything. You can't go to the Yule Ball with a troll because of what someone else did."

Kat sighed, feeling too guilty to bother with makeup or her green dress or anything. "I didn't think he'd look _that_ upset."

Hermione snorted. "He probably just has a stomach ache. Have you ever even said anything to Goyle? Ever heard him say anything besides grunt in agreement to whatever Malfoy said? Trust me. I'm sure he's over it by now."

"I guess." But Kat still pouted. Ron was forcing himself to go with her. It wasn't like she had a date or a boyfriend. The Yule Ball was going to suck anyway.

With a shake of her head, Hermione turned away from the mirror and put her hands on her hips. "Goyle's head is as empty as it seems, Kat. You're just filling in empty space because you don't know what he's thinking. Would you have felt bad if it was Malfoy?"

"Fuck no!"

Hermione laughed and grabbed a brush to try to tame Kat's hair. "That's my girl."

* * *

The Yule Ball was finally over. Well, Kat decided it was over when she got tired of eating with Ron and watching Goyle sit by himself out of the corner of her eye. She and Ron danced once, stepped on each other's feet, and both felt sweet relief when the song was over. After that, they just did what they did best: sat around and ate.

Just as she was leaving, Goyle started to leave to. Kat almost groaned and ran the second she saw him behind her, heading for the dungeons. She should have stayed behind and continued to stuff her face with Ron.

"Wait!" Kat yelled before she could stop herself. Goyle stopped but then kept walking, so she had to run over to him in what Ginny called her "hideous puke green heels." "Hey!"

Goyle turned around and stared at her blankly. Maybe Hermione was right. There was nothing going on in there. "I thought you were nice."

Never mind then. If it was anyone she was even remotely familiar with, Kat would have laughed and asked him what idiot told him that. But she didn't know him. She just embarrassed him in front of their whole class.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her dress, which Ginny dubbed "half dead leaves sown together." She had a terrible fashion sense, apparently. "I didn't write that letter everyone's talking about, so I was… _surprised_ to hear about it the other day."

"Okay." She wasn't used to Goyle's voice, so she didn't know if he really was okay or if he wanted to flee as much as she did.

"Erhm, well…" She didn't get this far without taking risks. Kat leaned forward, telling herself it didn't matter. It was just a kiss. Her first kiss, but still, just a kiss.

* * *

"Snape won't mind if we sneak off for a little while," Pansy whispered seductively, her crimson red nails curling around his arm as she spoke. Draco smiled, and when they thought no one was looking, they slipped out of the Great Hall.

They were going to find a dark place in the Dungeons to fool around in, but they didn't get that far. A horrible sight stopped in them in their tracks.

"Oh my…" Draco gaped like a stupid Weasley, and Pansy didn't look much better. Potter was kissing Greg! They walked into the scene just as she was leaning in to do it.

The kiss didn't last very long though because Greg reached over and grabbed Potter's arse. She didn't expect it either and jumped back so far she almost fell.

"You-you…!" The barbaric Potter couldn't seem to form words, and like the caveman that she was, she settled for shoving Greg so hard he stumbled backwards before running away.

"What did we just see?" Pansy asked as Greg stood up and started heading for the Dungeons with a goofy smile on his face.

"Something that should be illegal," Draco said flatly. What _did_ they just see?

 **Thanks for the reviews harryislife, cookyc,** **camus . phua, and Ern Estine 13624!**

 **I will get back to you other three! I just** _ **should**_ **be studying for finals right now.**


	3. The Last One

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 3 The Last One

Eight. They had eight children and were forty before Katherine finally agreed (although very reluctantly) that he should get a vasectomy. He came home from St. Mungo's that evening to find three year old Lyra sleeping in their bed, but he didn't care. A few weeks ago, she had mastered using the toilet. He'd never have to change a nappy again.

"You aren't even a little disappointed?" Katherine pressed while snuggling up to Lyra and rested her chin on her pale blonde head. "I told her you had to go to the healer, and she tried to stay up to make sure you were okay."

"Nope." With a bright smile, Draco tossed his ice pack into the rubbish bin and practically jumped into bed. "This is the best day of my life."

As gently as she could, Katherine picked up a pillow and whacked him in the head with it. "No, it's not! You've loved every minute of it, you grumpy git!"

"For the past seventeen years, I felt like if I even looked at you the wrong way you got pregnant." Draco snatched the pillow out of her hands, put it over his own, and leaned against it, leaving her with none. "I thought you'd be squeezing them out until I died."

He expected a joke or for her to act offended and not talk to him for all of five minutes. Instead, she grinned evilly. If he wasn't mistaken, she looked a little triumphant too. Oh no…

"You should give that back," she said sweetly. "The healer said I need plenty of rest."

"Why?" he somehow managed to choke out. No. It wasn't possible. They were careful. She was on a monthly potion!

"I threw up this morning." She almost sounded proud of herself. "So I stopped by the healer's office while you were getting snipped. Guess what?"

"No." If he said it firmly enough, maybe she would see that the joke she was pulling was beyond cruel. Lyra sighed happily in her sleep and hugged her pillow.

Katherine smirked. "In seven months—"

"No," he repeated but she only laughed and kissed him. Great.

* * *

 _Seven months later_

"Ready?" Draco asked worriedly. They had been up all night, and as usual, they were both nervous wrecks.

Katherine winced in pain but nodded. Just as she was trying to ease herself out of bed, little Lyra burst in. Draco was too anxious to reprimand her for not knocking.

"Mummy! I want oatmeal!" she yelled as if it were some sort of breakfast emergency. Before Draco could tell her to find his mother, she hopped into bed and crawled over to Katherine to shake her shoulder. "Mummy!"

"The house elves will have to make it," Katherine informed her breathlessly. Draco rolled his eyes when Lyra looked at her like she doomed her to starve. "Daddy and I are going to get your little brother."

"No! I want oatmeal!" she yelled. According to four year old logic, apparently one couldn't have a little brother and breakfast.

"Mum!" For once, it was summer, and James was up before noon. "Scorpius took my broom out again! He messed up the twigs!"

"I did not!" Scorpius yelled from a distance.

"Did too!"

Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall when Lily and Albus came in. At their little announcement, he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Mummy!" Lily squeaked excitedly.

Albus glanced at him and looked a little disgusted. "The cat's having kittens!"

"Does anyone care about my broom?" James demanded.

"No," six year old Minerva said as she walked into the room with a giant book. "Daddy. Read me a story!"

James scoffed at her. "That's an alchemy textbook, stupid!"

"Mummy!"

"Mum!"

"Daddy!"

When Mother whistled, Draco almost jumped a foot in the air along with the children. He hated to admit it, but she was the only one who could immediately stop their squabbling.

"We're going downstairs to settle everything in a proper manner." She put her hands on her hips as the children scrambled to run out the door. Only Lyra was brave enough to grumble to herself about her precious oatmeal. Mother smiled when Katherine doubled over and tried not to cry out in pain. "Good luck."

* * *

"I can't do it!" Katherine sobbed four hours later. The baby's head was crowning, but after being up for almost two days, she was exhausted.

Draco kissed her sweaty temple as she tried to push again but wound up slouching in exhaustion before the contraction was over. "Yes, you can."

"Shut up! I bet you think this is funny!" she screamed. "That's what Katherine gets! I wanted a vasectomy two years ago! Well, fifteen years ago!"

"And I'm glad I gave in to your whining and pouting." That earned him a glare, but she also managed to push a little harder than she was able to half a minute ago... She was going to kill him. "So yesterday," he started to lie, "I told Lily that she couldn't join the Holyhead Harpies because she's a terrible flier."

"You did WHAT?" Katherine shrieked. The healer smiled softly as she pushed again. It was working.

"And I told James we're kicking him out the moment he turns seventeen," he went on. He hissed out in pain when her nails dug into his hand. "And I put Albus's disgusting toad in the lake by the Manor the other day. He still can't find it."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed just as they heard a high pitched wail.

Her eyes widened, and she froze just as he whispered in her ear, "Just kidding."

* * *

Now that the disgusting, blood and Merlin knew what else covered baby was in her arms, Katherine was all smiles and laughs as she cuddled him. Draco tried not to react when she put his slimy cheek to her own.

"Are you sure you're alright with Monty?" she asked happily as their son stopped crying.

Draco smiled softly and reached out to touch his tiny hand. After months of fighting, they settled on Fleamont Lucius Malfoy. Fleamont was her grandfather's name, and although Draco worried about children teasing him and accusing him of having fleas, he agreed to it if he could have the middle name Lucius.

"If he gets called Fleaboy, I'm letting him get it legally changed." Draco laughed as he gurgled and kicked his feet. "He's huge."

"I prefer the term big boned." Katherine kissed him and reluctantly gave him to the healer so he could be measured, weighed, and cleaned up. "I think he's at least ten pounds."

"Eleven!" One of the healers called out from the other side of the room.

"He's beautiful," Draco said when the healer finally handed him over about fifteen minutes later. Katherine leaned over and rubbed his arm when he started to tear up. "You're beautiful. Thank you for…"

"For not saying anything when Jamie stole my potion for his girlfriend?" Katherine finally admitted. "I should have realized something was off when it tasted liked watered down pumpkin juice."

Draco slowly turned his head away from the baby. She had to be joking. "Nice try, Katherine. I don't think James is that stupid."

No. James was that stupid. Katherine giggled and reached over to run her hand through Fleamont's thin hair. "I think he thinks we don't have sex, and that I was taking it so I wouldn't get my period."

"We have nine children," Draco said flatly, but Katherine only shrugged. He was going to kill that boy when they got home.

"I'm glad he did it." Her eyes twinkled when she asked, "Aren't you?"

Draco looked down at the squirming fat baby in his arms. He was probably going to be like Lyra and demand milk every hour during the night. And the more he ate meant the more nappies he made too. He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes. But I think I'll give you a little more credit than him."

Katherine hummed in agreement as he handed her their son. "Want to get the vasectomy reversed and make it an even ten?"

Draco leaned over and slowly kissed his wife and the mother of his children. There was a hopeful look in the lunatic's eyes as he pulled away. "Sorry. I'd rather claw my own eyes out."

Katherine halfheartedly pouted as Fleamont wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. "Hear that Monty? You're the last one." The baby whimpered in her arms, and she looked at Draco like it was his fault. "The _last_ one."

Draco barely listened as Katherine kept trying to guilt him. She was childish, rude, and stubborn, but also the greatest mother his little monsters could ask for. He kept his feelings to himself, but it felt bittersweet that this was the last one. Maybe he would change his mind.

 **Happy Mother's Day everyone! I'll start on those requests after this week when I'm done with school! I just wanted to post something sweet and fluffy for Mother's Day.**

 **Oh and if you aren't reading my other story, I don't mention their oldest two children because I haven't completely decided on their names yet. :P**

 **Thank you to the reviewers Ern Estine 13624, cookyc, harryislife, and gr8rockstarrox!**


	4. Are you sure?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: This isn't exactly the moment of them falling in love, but it was inspired from that review. As you know, it's in my main fic, but this is kind of a prequel to it, I suppose. James being born will also be towards the end of** _ **Is It Too Late to Start Over?**_

Chapter 4 Are you sure?

If they made it through this, Kat was going to kill Hermione. She was had a feeling that her face looked about as bad as it felt, and sure, Hermione was trying to save her ass, but couldn't she have made her look like Fleur or a famous actress or something? It's not like the Malfoys would recognize Catherine Zeta-Jones. They wouldn't recognize Quasimodo either apparently.

"I-I don't know if it's her." Malfoy sounded sick. Well, at least there was one plus to her current appearance.

"Draco." Lucius sounded breathless, hungry, like he hadn't eaten in days and someone was waving a hot, greasy chicken leg in front of his face. "If we turn her in, the Dark Lord will forgive—"

"I said I don't know!" Malfoy snapped. Kat was too nervous to even move, but if she wasn't mistaken, she could hear some anger hidden beneath his fear. "Put them in the dungeons—"

"It's the Mudblood and Potter's Weasley sidekick," growled Greyback. "You can't deny that. It's her. Look at the bint's scar!"

"It might be…" Malfoy sounded faint while Kat desperately wanting to know what was going on in his head. Lucius was right. They had everything to gain and nothing to lose by turning them in. "I'm feeling a little sick. We'll discuss this after dinner—"

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed. "This could be our one chance—"

"Which is why I need to be one hundred percent certain!" Malfoy roared. Kat heard him stomp off and tried to watch him go through her swollen eyes. Malfoy was too proper to have a tantrum. She looked over her shoulder as Greyback demanded gold and started arguing with Lucius while they were roughly shoving them into the dungeons. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"It's her," Draco said as he forced himself to swallow some wine from Father's study. Needless to say, his parents were freaking out at his refusal to identify Potter.

"Why the bloody hell couldn't you say that twenty minutes ago?" Father grumbled as he started pushing up his sleeve. Mother frowned but kept quiet.

"NO!" Draco yelled so loudly that Father jumped. He swore and poured himself some more wine. "I don't mean Potter… I mean… Granger. It's her."

He was met with shocked, horrified silence, of course. On his seventeenth birthday, he came into a Veela inheritance. Pansy wasn't his mate, and they were both heartbroken, but knew better than to keep their relationship going. Veelas were magical creatures, obviously, and their mates were almost always magical. Mates with Muggle blood was so incredibly rare that it was once thought to be a myth.

Father let his arm fall limply to his side. What little color he had drained from his face. "That's not—No. It can't be _her._ "

"Well we can't call the Dark Lord now." Mother closed her eyes as if pained. "What are we going to do?"

 _Die,_ Draco thought. The Light was losing, and if the Dark Lord found out about this… Either way he was going to die, because if Granger died, then so did he. "No wonder I've been so sick. Only someone on the run would be getting hurt that much, would be that hungry."

"We can still turn in Potter," Father said weakly. "Then the Dark Lord will be grateful enough to allow Granger to live."

Draco shook his head but didn't say anything. Right now, Granger's fear was so strong that he could feel it, her racing heart, her nausea. Like she would want to live like this for the rest of her life, with her best friend dead.

"We'll let them go," Mother whispered frantically. "And Draco will go with them. We'll tell the Dark Lord that they overpowered us, but Draco managed to follow them."

"He'll kill us for this." Father was stating a fact, but for once, he sounded brave. "You're going to have to be careful, Draco."

"No." He couldn't see any way out of this. The Light was losing. There was no sense in bringing his parents down with him. "We'll turn Potter in in the morning. I'll talk to Granger tonight. I—"

"I'm not letting you die!" Mother shrieked. She strode over to him and cupped his face in her hands. Draco involuntarily leaned away from her crazy eyes. "Andromeda will take care of you. You could be _happy,_ Draco—"

"Have you seen it out there?" Draco couldn't stop himself from yelling. "I made a choice the moment I took the Mark. And it looks like it was the right one."

"We'll figure something out," Mother said, almost to herself. Her eyes glistened with tears while Father became disturbingly quiet. Draco didn't say anything. It was either him or all three of them.

* * *

Hours later, he woke up screaming in pain. He couldn't even remember going to bed. The pain was all over, and he couldn't locate it. The first thing he could focus on was the sound of Mother shushing him and putting a cool towel over his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Bella heard us."

But that meant… No. Draco sat up so fast the room spun. "Where is she?"

"She escaped." Aunt Bella walked into the room with a slight pout. "I guess I should have thought of the Gryffindor babies fighting back before I drugged you three. At least I got to kill Dobby after torturing your Mudblood."

Once her words sunk in, Draco saw red. "YOU—"

Aunt Bella had her hands around his throat before he could charge at her. "Your father's mother sacrificed herself so your bloodline wouldn't be ruined. I suggest you do the same."

Draco gulped but like Mother, didn't dare to respond. Aunt Bella wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck. His paternal grandmother discovered that her mate was a halfblood before marrying his grandfather. She married Abraxas anyway, had his father, and died soon afterwards. A Veela could only live about five years, no more than six without his or her mate.

"We could lock the Mudblood up, after we catch her again." Mother paused, silently telling Draco not to react. "So Draco can live. She can be like a pet."

Aunt Bella smiled so widely that he could see all her disgusting, rotting teeth. Finally she let him go. "See, baby sister? Was that so hard?"

Draco tried to calm his breathing as she walked away cackling like a hyena. What was he going to do?

* * *

 _Late September 1998_

Thanks to magic, Hogwarts was rebuilt by mid-September. Draco couldn't believe that Potter let them get off with probation. Now all he had to do was talk to Granger… and ruin a thousand years of pureblood. He wasn't looking forward to it and felt like something was wrong with him because of who Magic chose for him to be mated to. Part of him just wanted to ignore it. And then he started getting sick.

He couldn't sleep and hardly held down what food he could force himself to swallow. If he could just explain things to her…

But Potter didn't go straight to the Auror Academy like Weasley and Longbottom. Everywhere Granger went she went. He never saw one without the other, and by her narrowed eyes and wrinkled nose, he could tell that Potter was on to him.

Mother, being Mother, told McGonagall about the situation in the spring, so every time there was a group project, Granger was suddenly his partner. He felt relieved, being so close to his mate, like he could breathe again after being held under water.

But Potter insinuated herself into every group project along with Granger, even when it was only supposed to be a two person project.

"Katherine!" Flitwick squeaked. "You're supposed to be working with Miss Bones!"

"I'm not letting Malfoy try to snake his way into Hermione's pants!" Potter said loudly. Granger turned pink at the brute's words while Draco wanted to shake her and scream in her face that it wasn't like that at all.

"Katherine!" Flitwick tried again, but he was Flitwick, meaning he didn't have an assertive bone in his body. Potter stayed put.

"I hate you, Kat," Granger whispered as they got to work. Unfortunately, she didn't sound serious.

"You mean you love me," Potter said happily. She gestured to him. "Whatever he has must be contagious."

"Just because you could kill the Dark Lord does not mean you can kill diseases, Potter," Draco drawled. The coughing fit that he broke into didn't help matters. "Go work with your partner. We don't need your help."

Potter snorted. "I wasn't planning on doing any of the work anyway." Merlin, she was insufferable. "Hermione's spoken for, Malfoy. We're getting married and adopting ten babies."

"Our marriage wouldn't last six months," Granger joked. Then, she added seriously for his benefit. "I'm dating Ron."

Draco felt like the earth opened up from under him and started to swallow him whole. So Granger wouldn't want them to be together. Neither did Father, because of their blood. He was ruining everything.

"I…" It could wait a few years anyway. He might feel like crap, but he wasn't dying. Not yet. Like a coward, he hastily rose from his seat. "I have to go."

* * *

 _October 2001_

He still couldn't believe it was Potter. He was so repulsed by the idea that back when he was seventeen his brain couldn't even process the possibility. He felt the euphoria of finding his mate, but he wasn't close enough to be able to tell if it was Potter or Hermione. Fast-forward almost five years, and he was lying in a hospital bed, making awkward conversation with Potter, his mate.

She had a look on her face like she had just tasted something bad. "I don't like you."

He shrugged even though his bullet wounds made the action unbearably painful. "I don't like you either. Not yet anyway."

She grinned like that was a compliment. "You had me worried there for a second. I thought you would be slobbering all over me like you were Hermione."

"I wasn't—if you had torn yourself away from her, I would have figured out it was you _years_ ago!" It was too hard not to be angry with her. It was her fault he was in the hospital, and he suspected, her fault that he was getting so sick so fast. She drank like a fish, and towards the end of her seventh year, he remembered Hermione confronting her in the halls one night, lifting up her sleeve to reveal needle marks. Potter had been sneaking back to the castle after a wild night of partying her sorrows away.

Potter laughed. As if anything about their situation was funny. "And what? We'd be married, and I'd be popping out little Malfoys? In your dreams ferret face."

"I'm sorry," Draco forced himself to say. She raised her eyebrows like she thought he was making a joke. "I mean it. And yes. I'd like to get married and have children one day."

"To who?" Potter frowned when he stayed silent. She couldn't make anything easy now, could she? "Listen, Malfoy. You're attractive in your own inbred, aristocratic kind of way. I've been told I'm decent at shagging. Can't we just screw around so we don't die and then go about our lives as we normally would? You can have a nice pureblood wife. I can… Well, I don't really have anything good going for me right now but—"

"But can't we just start over?" Draco found himself asking for the thousandth time. Potter was constantly trying to find loopholes, but after years of avoiding this, he was tired. He just wanted to give into his Veela instincts and be happy.

Potter thinned her lips and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to go grab some lunch with Hermione. Don't worry. I'll be back. She says she'll hogtie me if I try to ditch you again."

"Bye," Draco muttered, trying not to sound sad. He tried not to think of his carefree Hogwarts days with Pansy as Potter fled. If only life could be that easy.

 **Thank you Ern Estine 13624, harryislife, and gr8rockstarrox for reviewing!**

 **harryislife: I will eventually write Draco confronting James, but I think my next post might being Sirius finding out of about the Dursleys.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: I'm still thinking about how I'm going to write about Draco asking Remus and Sirius to marry Kat, but I'll write it as soon as I decide exactly what I want to happen.**


	5. What If? 15

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **I've been a little stuck, so I wrote what would've been the first chapter to a rewrite of** _ **Is it Too Late to Start Over?**_ **In this, Draco comes into his Veela inheritance at 15 instead of 17. No, this won't turn into a series, but, if you want more one-shots from this universe, I'll just put 15 next to the chapter title so it's less confusing. Maybe it can help me do some of the previous requests that I couldn't write in the other universe. :)**

Chapter 5 What If?

Sirius wished Dumbledore was a little less trusting. He couldn't be the only one objecting to having the _Malfoys_ at headquarters. Remus started pacing as the old man left with his usual infuriating twinkle. Typical Dumbledore. Drop a bombshell and then leave them to figure things out on their own.

"It's true." Narcissa wrung her hands while Lucius's grip on his cane tightened. Young Draco was as white as a sheet. They were all sitting in the parlor, ignoring the tea that Molly set out. Sirius found it fitting that the Malfoys were sitting under the house elf heads. "Sirius, you know my mother was a Veela. That Lucius's mother—"

"Yeah well, believe it or not, Narcissa, you aren't exactly trustworthy," Sirius snapped. "I can't believe Dumbledore let you in."

"Why would I lie about this?" Draco sounded bitter, like a child who was being forced to do his chores. "Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life with _that?_ "

Remus grabbed his collar before he could lunge at the boy. He ignored Sirius' struggles to break free but didn't speak until he stopped squirming and sat back in his dusty old armchair. "I'm sure Kat will be just as pleased at this new development. What proof did you give Professor Dumbledore?"

Lucius glared at Narcissa. The fist around the cane shook. "She took an Unbreakable Vow, promising to protect your godbrat. Because it is the same as protecting Draco."

"Sirius," Remus whispered, silently saying that he was starting to believe them because of this "proof."

The Malfoys knew enough dark magic. Who's to say they couldn't find a way around it? Sirius stared Draco down, who gulped and looked away. "You better stay away from my goddaughter! Under no circumstances are you—"

"She is already more than my wife!" Draco turned pink at his own words and looked away again.

"Really?" The laugh Sirius let out sounded crazy even to himself. Kat was just a baby. She's never even had a boyfriend. "So much as breathe in her direction, and I'll—"

"Padfoot," Remus warned softly. Sirius wanted to shake him for being so calm. There was no way his was condemning his goddaughter to a life with Malfoy. "Dumbledore—"

"Wants more spies!" Sirius hissed. "He doesn't care about Kat!"

"And he has them," Lucius growled, speaking for the first time since he arrived. "I am not choosing the Dark Lord over my son."

"That actually surprises me," Sirius muttered before rounding back on Draco. "You've been nothing but cruel to her. If this Veela mate bullshit is true, you can just stay around so the bond doesn't make her sick. There will be no kissing or hand holding or looks across the room or—"

"I can't stop thinking about her," Draco interrupted, sounding disgusted with himself. "She's in my dreams. My room is littered with letters I've tried to write to her. It's already more than just staying around so I don't get sick."

Sirius jumped out of his seat before Remus could catch him. There was no way he was letting this slime ball near his goddaughter. If only James was around to hold the boy down while Sirius ripped his head off. "I'm going to kill you."

Remus did always try to make sure he didn't do anything stupid… Before Sirius could grab Lucius's prodigy, Narcissa turned into a horrible looking bird creature and slammed him against the wall. By the time he woke up, Kat was already here.

* * *

Kat and Uncle Vernon had a good thing going during the past few days. One spoke and the other grunted to show that the speaker was heard. That was how the conversation went when the Dursleys won some stupid lawn competition. Vernon said not to eat any of the food or leave her room, so once she was sure they were gone, Kat was planning on eating herself sick and turning on every device in the house to run up their electricity bill.

But then she saw the Death Eaters from the kitchen window. Voldemort had to have lost all his evil genius in the past few weeks. Some of the Death Eaters were in disguise. She spotted a fake Remus and Mad Eye when they appeared onto the famous prize winning lawn, but at least two of the crowd of people weren't using Polyjuice. The moment Kat saw Malfoy and his father, she ran upstairs to hide.

* * *

Draco felt a lot better the moment he set foot in the filthy Muggle house. He wasn't getting sick yet, but he felt like he had a lot more energy than he had since his birthday or the day he started avoiding Potter like the plague.

"Where's her room?" he breathed out. When a machine against the wall started making a ringing nose, he jumped, but Lupin only picked up part of it and put it back in place to make it stop.

"You're lucky Sirius isn't here." Lupin smiled, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes. "I'm hoping that you'll do your best to be kind, Draco."

Draco said nothing. Potter wasn't exactly kind either. That's what they did. They had been constantly going back and forth with each other since that day on the train, the day she picked Weasley over him. Lupin must believe in miracles.

Lupin didn't like his silence. He frowned but led the way up to Potter's room. He opened the door with half a dozen locks but went in first, silently telling him that he wasn't going to be allowed alone time with his mate.

But Potter was nowhere in sight. She was in here though. He could feel it. Draco stupidly walked past her closet without thinking.

* * *

Kat could barely see out of the cracked door in her closet, but she knew that Lucius and Malfoy were the only Death Eaters who would care enough to look out for each other. The moment Malfoy walked by close enough, she kicked the door open and put one of her belts around his neck.

"Get them out of here!" she shouted at Lucius as Malfoy started gasping and kicking his feet. She tightened the grip around his neck. "Or I'll kill him! Don't think I won't!"

"Kat," Remus tried. Or the fake Remus tried.

"I know you're not Remus!" she spat. Malfoys started gagging, and Lucius slowly took out his wand. She hiked Malfoy up with the belt to use him as a human shield and coughed under his weight. Suddenly, she was feeling rather lightheaded… She hit the floor before she could realize that she was passing out.

* * *

Kat woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom to find Malfoy sitting at the foot of the bed while the fake Remus hovered in the background. She slowly pushed herself up by her elbows, expecting Voldemort to walk in at any moment.

"Lupin said not to remove your glasses," Malfoy mumbled. His fingers brushed against the bruise on his neck. "Are you alright?"

Kat ignore him and stuffed her hand in her pants pocket. Those idiots forgot to take her wand.

"Your Patronus is a stag," Remus said softly. "And when Hermione announced that I'm a werewolf that night in the Shrieking Shack, you told her she was stupid and that I had Lupus."

Kat narrowed her eyes. Her friends still teased her about that. "What's your boggart?"

"The full moon." Remus chuckled since she still looked suspicious. "I suppose we should have explained. The Malfoys are spies now."

"What did I say when you wondered why I knew what butter beer tasted like?" Kat asked. The day the Malfoys became spies was the day that Malfoy asked her to marry him.

"That Ron and Hermione brought you some." Remus leaned against the door. "If you don't let me explain soon, Sirius is going to break down the door."

"Sirius?!" Kat jumped out of bed a little too fast and stumbled a bit as she tried to head for the door. If this was the real Remus, then the real Sirius had to be here. Forget Malfoy.

Speak of the devil, Malfoy caught her just before the dizziness took over. Their faces were inches apart and his eyes were wide like she just stabbed him in the heart. Kat felt an uneasy jolt and tried to shake herself free.

"I'm a half Veela," he said hoarsely once Remus set her right. "Magic, erhm… Magic lets us know who we're destined to be with. Curses us, some say. You're…"

Now that her face wasn't so close to his, Kat could break eye contact and go back to thinking, no _knowing_ , that he was full of shit. "You can take out the speech Mummy wrote for you if you can't remember exactly what she wants you to say."

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before Kat could figure out what it was. "You're my mate."

Kat looked at Remus, ready to laugh in Malfoy's ferret face with him, but he only smiled sadly. Any second now, Malfoy was going to turn into Ron or Fred or George. This had to be some sort of welcome prank gone wrong. Kat waited…and waited… She laughed nervously when no one said anything.

"No really. Who are you?" Kat asked with another laugh. She smiled, waiting for him to say something only Ron would say like that she nearly killed him and therefore owed him her dessert. "Ron? Fred? Hermione would never use Polyjuice again after last time."

"No." Malfoy swallowed but winced because of his throat. "I don't like this anymore than you."

"This isn't funny anymore." But Kat laughed again anyway. Malfoy looked at his shoes. Maybe this was Ron's brother Bill, he, Fred, and George couldn't be this serious for the sake of a prank. "Charlie?"

"Are you that stupid, Potter?" Draco yelled impatiently, but when Remus glared at him, he didn't go on until he took a deep breath. "I've known ever since my birthday, and we passed each other in the halls."

Kat opened her mouth to try to ask him something only Malfoy would know, like the real first day they met. But then she realized how stupid this was. She couldn't even run off because she had no idea where she was. "You're a liar."

"So are you," he said cruelly. "You always brag about those Muggles taking you places over the summer. Why'd you have so many locks on your door then?"

Kat held in the gasp but couldn't stop her eyes from widening. Whenever Hermione talked about going places with her parents, she usually said she went to a place Hermione went to a few years before. No one noticed. Well, Hermione probably did since their stories were extremely similar.

"And my bruise wouldn't result in you having one," Malfoy spat. "Especially not one that looks like fingers. And in the past month, I've never been so hungry in my life—"

"Get out!" Remus shouted so loudly that Malfoy jumped. Remus never yelled. "I said GET OUT!"

Malfoy flinched and scurried off like the little rodent he was. Kat stayed rooted on the spot. There was nowhere to run away to, no map to tell her where to hide. No one ever said anything to her about it before. Ron was suspicious ever since the summer before second year. Hermione was too clever not to have at least a bad feeling. But no one ever confronted her about it. No one was as heartless as Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." Remus cracked a bitter smile. "I suppose I was naïve in thinking he would try harder to be nice."

"Where's Sirius?" Kat asked before Remus could say something horrible like _Do you want to talk about it?_ If she wanted to talk about it, she would have in June instead of saying that the Dursleys were taking her to New York in July.

"Kat…" Remus had a horrible expression full of pity and confusion. Luckily, she could tell he didn't know what to say. That meant it would be easier to distract him.

"Does this mean I have to marry Malfoy or something?" Kat shuffled her feet. She was still waiting to hear that this was some sort of bad joke.

"No. Never." Remus reached out to touch her, but almost immediately let his hand fall to its side. That's why she was closer to Sirius. Her godfather wrote letters and hugged her during their rare meetings. Remus was too afraid to be more than her nice teacher with tea and a grindylow.

"If he ever asks you and Sirius, say no." Kat squeezed her eyes shut, for the first time ever wishing she was back at Privet Drive, where she could hide behind a locked door and pretend that her biggest worry was her next meal. "I'd marry Ron as a cover, but I think he'd complain about incest or something."

"You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to, Kat. It's…" Remus pursued his lips and suddenly went into teacher mode. "It's a magical bond. No one knows for sure what triggers it. There are theories, but none of them are true for more than half the Veela population. Your lives are co-dependent until the birth of your first child. And no. You don't have to get married and have a baby. You two just have to be near each other. If not, after a few years, you'll start to get sick."

Kat didn't say anything until Sirius started pounding on the door. She ran over to it before Remus could stop her and told him about how fun New York was and made up a story about eating half a greasy pizza. Malfoy wasn't going to ruin everything. She wouldn't let him.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Draco said during a tense dinner. Potter ignored him while the Weasleys gave him and his parents dirty looks. Granger was too infuriatingly curious to join them. "I wasn't angry with you. Just your situation."

At the possibility of her secret being spilled again, Potter tensed and flared her nostrils. "Your parents look like brother and sister."

Only Black and the stupid Weasley twins laughed. His parents were right there! Mother gaped like a commoner but quickly put her hand over her mouth to hide it. Father remained stonily silent, but Draco knew it was only because he wanted to get on Potter's good side. He himself had no idea how to respond to that.

"They probably are," the Weasel muttered. The She-Weasel smirked.

"Katherine Lily," Lupin halfheartedly reprimanded. "You can't expect—"

"I expect nothing from him!" Potter roared like the brute that she was. "Nothing but pitiful nastiness!" She shot out of her seat and slammed her chair so hard into the table that her drink fell over. "I hate him!"

She ran off, and Draco jumped up to follow her before anyone else could stop him. Unfortunately a big black dog managed to run past him and somehow slam the bathroom door in his face.

* * *

"That had to be the best thing I heard all week, Kitty Kat." Sirius sat down on the edge of the tub next to her. Kat pouted and turned away. Her godfather should be throwing that prat out the door. "But... Narcissa's my cousin." He winced when she tensed. "All pureblood families are interrelated, so you weren't too far off with the incest joke."

"I don't judge." Kat smiled sadly when Sirius snickered. "Really. If Narcissa and Lucius were siblings, I don't care. It explains the ferret face."

Suddenly, Sirius sobered up when she turned to look at him. He sighed, sounding a little guilty. "And because Narcissa's my cousin, I know a thing or two about Veela bonds. Those bruises aren't from you choking Malfoy."

Kat went rigid. No, no, no, no! Sirius was literally infamous for doing stupid things! He was going to try to go to the Dursleys and get arrested! He would get the Kiss, and it would be all her fault!

"Calm down, Kitty Kat." He patted her head like one would a dog, making her forget her worries and scowl. "The Order has been watching you this summer, so I know you didn't go to New York anyway. And if I've learned anything in the past few years, it's don't get caught."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sirius," Kat muttered. This was all Malfoy's fault. If she hadn't panicked at the sight of him and his stupid father, she could've stolen Aunt Petunia's makeup and put it on her neck until the bruises healed.

Sirius stared off into the distance, sounding like he was talking to himself instead of her. "I was just like you as a kid. 'Cept I wasn't clever enough to make up stories… But I was so ashamed when James found out, and his threats to tell McGonagall made me feel worse. I preferred it when he asked me to go to the Potter's for Christmas hols and acted like it was because he would be bored without me."

"Ron and Hermione stay with me at Christmas." Kat hunched into herself and brought her knees to her chest. Sirius put a hand behind her back so she wouldn't fall into the tub like an idiot. "… He didn't like me hanging out in the bushes, but I wanted to listen to the news without being in the living room with them."

"I don't care if you were hiding in his underwear drawer," Sirius growled but softened when Kat laughed. "Listen, Kitty Kat, I want nothing more than to pummel that whale until he's black and blue, but I also know you don't want that."

Kat shrugged like it was no big deal. "I just want to stay with you."

"And you will," Sirius promised, even though she knew he couldn't. "Because of the Malfoys." He nodded when she raised her eyebrows. "You see, they think we owe them. They're giving Dumbledore loads of information about Voldemort, but without you around their little prince, he'll eventually get sick. He needs you as much as we need them."

Kat straightened up and felt a balloon of hope expanding in her chest. "Lucius was there that night! He saw Pettigrew!"

The balloon popped when Sirius shook his head. "That'll blow their cover. _But_ with this mate bullshit, you can legally stay with them during the summer, and if they know what's good for them, that means with me. I'm sure they can tell their master their baby is staying at one of their summer homes."

"But that means summers with Malfoy." Kat folded her arms over chest. "I guess you're worth it, Padfoot."

"Thanks, Kitty Kat." Sirius ruffled her hair, making it even messier. "That means a lot."

* * *

"Father surely knows what the weapon is," Draco bragged after Black sat the Annoying Trio down for a talk about the Dark Lord. Potter was sulking like a child in the drawing room after the Weasley matriarch wouldn't let Black go into detail. This was the perfect opportunity to get her to talk to him. "I'm sure he'll tell me."

Apparently Potter wasn't ready to trust him that much. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant."

Draco snorted, not believing her for one second. "Yeah right. Who would sleep with you?"

"You apparently," the She-Weasel muttered under her breath.

"The postman," Potter lied poorly. What the bloody hell was a postman? She obviously made it up. "The only reason I'm not living with him is because of his wife and three kids. We—"

"Kat," Granger chided. "You told me last year that you hate the postman because he smells like cigarettes and always has food in his beard."

Potter gave Granger a look of betrayal. Like he believed any of this anyway. There was no such thing as the postman. It was clearly a figment of her imagination. "We got a new one. With a six pack and flowing black hair. His name is… Adonis."

The She-Weasel threw her head back and laughed. The more time he spent with them, the more Draco hated them. If only he could just spend some time with Potter alone. She couldn't possibly be as bad as she seems, could she?

* * *

Although being stuck with Malfoys sucked hippogriff arse, Kat was looking forward to spending time with Sirius. Her trial was just a nagging thought that could easily be pushed to the back of her head. It was time to get to know her godfather without the threat of Voldemort looming over her head. Well, not the immediate threat of Voldemort anyway.

Sirius must not be feeling well though. He barely looked up from his coffee cup the next morning when she sat across from him. Maybe he just needed to eat and wake— "Morning, Lily."

Remus froze with a bagel halfway to his mouth in the seat next to him while Kat could only stare blankly. She had her mum's eyes and nose, but the rest of her was a mixture of her and her dad. "Erhm…"

He looked up, and Kat hoped he was half asleep. That is, until he slurred, "Sorry. Morning, James."

"Kat!" Remus sounded apologetic, like it was his fault that Sirius was so drunk he couldn't tell who she was and was stuck fifteen years in the past, but it was already too late. She was already half way to the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

Kat wanted to be alone. Malfoy was too stupid to understand that and was knocking on her door by 11:30. If she was going to ignore Remus, what made him think she was going to answer for him?

But unlike Remus, Malfoy was too much of a git to care. Only his stupid Veela feelings mattered, not hers. There was a click, and her door was magically unlocked.

"The Trace can't penetrate the wards here," Malfoy informed her awkwardly. Kat kept staring at the ceiling. "Maybe it's because he can't do anything about your aunt and uncle."

"There's a newspaper article downstairs with my picture in it," Kat snapped. "Go wank to it, why don't you?"

He cringed but didn't stomp off like she hoped he would. "You didn't eat dinner or breakfast. It's almost lunch."

"I'll eat dinner," Kat lied. She wanted Sirius here, not him. If Sirius wasn't sober enough by now, she assumed he was passed out somewhere.

"You can't…" He was getting impatient. That meant the real Malfoy was going to rear his ugly head. "Just because Black is drinking away what little sanity—"

His words made all the anger and resentment she had been holding in the past few days flood out. "There is nothing wrong with him!" Kat shrieked. There wasn't. Sirius was finally going to get to be her godfather, and everything was going to be perfect. She sat up and shot out of bed. "He drank because of your Veela bullshit!" Because he was voicing her worst fears, Kat pushed him so roughly he stumbled backwards. "Take that back! TAKE IT BACK!"

Malfoy folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. "You can't expect him to be normal after over a decade in hell on earth."

"I said take it back!" Kat yanked the lamp off the nightstand by her bed and slammed it on the ground, causing Malfoy to jump as it shattered. He reached out to grab her when she stomped on the lightbulb, but she pointed her wand at his face. "Take it back," she said quietly. He gulped but didn't move. "I said—"

"Katherine." Remus was standing in the doorway, without Sirius. Kat stared at him for a minute, but he rushed in when she screamed and flipped over the nightstand. "Kat!"

"Sirius isn't crazy!" she screamed as Malfoy backed away.

"I know he's not," Remus said softly. "He's just having a hard time—"

"I said he's not crazy!" Kat turned and punched a hole in the whole. When Remus grabbed her and started dragging her away, she kicked in another.

There was nothing wrong with Sirius. Like he said last night, they were going to spend every holiday together. They were going to be happy.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Potter said when he found her before dinner. He was sitting in Mrs. Black's room, and he spotted about a dozen broken figurines on the wood floor. "For telling you to wank to those pictures of me. They aren't very flattering."

"Right." Draco sat on the bed next to her, but she kept staring straight ahead, so he did the same. "Black's awake."

Potter only shrugged. "He doesn't remember."

"But you do." Again, he only got a shrug out of her. "You should tell him, since it obviously hurt."

"It didn't." Somehow, Potter managed to be a terrible liar and a good liar at the same time. Or maybe her friends simply wanted to buy those stories about the Dursleys. "… He's supposed to be my dad. He said we'd live together and…"

Draco peeked at Potter out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't crying. Not yet anyway. "I think—"

But Potter was already on to changing the subject. "The house elf was really upset when I broke the glass snakes," she said flatly. "I bet they're dildos."

She had to be joking. Draco turned to face her, but she still had the same stoic expression, reminding him of when they were in History class. "Mrs. Weasley's making your favorite for dinner."

She finally turned to her and titled her head to the side. "Raw baby goats?"

"No…" Okay, she was definitely joking. She had to be. It took Draco a moment to remember what Mrs. Weasley was actually making, thanks to the horrifying visual she provided him with. "Chicken."

"Oh." She actually sounded disappointed. "I guess I'll eat it."

* * *

That was the last moment Draco got alone with Potter for the rest of the summer. Black sobered up… Well, he still had a glass of wine with his dinner. No more than three. Or four. The point was that now he was playing the role of overprotective parent. Potter soaked up Black's attention like a sponge, and he found himself being ignored for nearly four weeks. It was rather lonely with his parents always gone with the Dark Lord. He didn't see them for days the week before school. On September 1st, Father pulled him aside.

"I put a love potion in her pumpkin juice," he whispered right before they were about to apparate to the train station. Draco felt his eyes pop out of his head, but Father put a hand over his mouth before he could yell. "A mild one. It won't kick in until you're on the train and should wear off before you arrive to Hogwarts."

"A mild one?!" Draco hissed once Father let him speak. "She could get sick! She could—"

"Make sure you control yourself," Father went on as if he hadn't spoken. "You've been here a month and hardly know her. I'm doing you a favor."

"By drugging my mate!" Draco yell whispered. Father shushed him, but he didn't care. "Don't you ever—"

"You won't be able to talk much during the school year. If the Dark Lord finds out about this, we'll have to disown you," Father warned. "Act like we didn't know. It's going to be hard, so I wanted her to open up to you. Then you'll at least have something."

"But it won't be real!" Draco yelled. "How could you do this?!"

"Time to go, Drakey Poo!" Potter sang from a distance. He faintly heard the uncontrollable laughter of her weasel side-kick. This was going to be horrible.

* * *

"Take your time," Potter said dreamily when Granger and Weasley went off to their prefects' meeting. He told Pansy to take notes for him and schedule him for whenever. At least she knew about his inheritance and believed him when he said he was feeling sick. He wasn't ready to tell her it was Potter yet.

For the first time, Potter genuinely smiled at him. No. It wasn't genuine, thanks to Father. His heart didn't know, however, and still started doing somersaults. Before they could be seen, Draco yanked them into a compartment and pulled the shade down. He barely had time to lock the door before Potter flipped him around and started kissing him.

He's wanted to do this all summer and hated himself for it. Potter's kisses were quick and sloppy, like she was in too much of a rush to kiss him again to take her time with the first one. It wasn't real, but Draco found himself kissing her back just as fiercely. When she finally pulled away, he kissed her hand, up her arm, and her neck until he was finally back to her lips.

Potter closed her eyes and gasped repeatedly, sounding like she couldn't breathe. She leaned her head back and pressed her breasts against him involuntarily.

He didn't stop until she took off her shirt.

"Father drugged you." The admission stopped her in her tracks, and by the wounded look in her eyes, he could tell that the potion was mild enough to allow her to think clearly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know until he already did it."

"But I love you." Potter looked confused as she hastily dropped to her seat. Draco looked away and handed her her orange t-shirt. "Ever since… this morning."

"He wanted us to talk." Draco sat down across from her. "I think he thought a mild love potion would make you do more than ignore me and occasionally call me a name, but I guess the potion wasn't as mild as he thought."

Potter covered herself with her shirt but was too shocked to actually put it on. "Does your mum know your dad wanted us to shag?"

Merlin this was the worst. Draco put his face in his hands. "No. I don't think he-I mean. I don't know what he wanted. This summer, I just wanted to talk to you. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Don't propose to me when I'm drugged." Potter sounded sad, and if he heard correctly, a little disappointed too. "Your father's a pervert."

 _And your godfather's a drunk,_ Draco had to stop himself from saying. She was right feel violated, but years of defending Father from her made a habit out of it. "He-He wanted… What do you like to do for fun? Besides fighting the Dark Lord and playing Quidditch?"

"Kiss you," she simpered. He didn't answer and waited for her to realize it was the potion talking. Potter blushed and slowly put her shirt back on. Her eyes were on her shoes when she seriously answered. "I like animals. Ron and Hermione don't like it, but I'm going to take Care for Magical Creatures to NEWTs. And Defense. I like kicking ass."

"I like History, unlike you," he joked. For once, it didn't turn into a fight. They were able to laugh and have fun the whole way to school. Maybe what Father did wasn't so bad. He would make up a story of how horrible it went, of course, but for the first time all summer, he was happy.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius always went out for breakfast after dropping Draco off at the train station. Her husband had to see the Minister in an hour, so she had to make this quick. She took a sip of her tea and watched at him through her lashes. "That wasn't a potion you put Potter on. It was a lust charm. A charm the broke the moment their lips touched."

"Quiet, Cissa, we're in public," her husband growled.

Narcissa hummed and set her cup down. "And if Draco didn't tell her? Then she won't feel like she's on a potion."

"He told her." Lucius buttered a scone and tried to act like he couldn't care less. "The boy's already half in love with her, although I can't fathom why."

So Potter was spending the train ride thinking she was drugged into having feelings for her son. Narcissa smiled. It was a good thing Kreacher gave her that book, or she would have never put the newspaper over it for Lucius to find. "I wonder what our grandchildren will look like."

"From the looks he's been giving her all summer, you're going to find out sooner rather than later." Lucius ate half the scone before rising to leave. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Goodbye, love." Narcissa laughed quietly to herself as she watched Lucius pay the bill. This was too easy.

* * *

"Thanks." Soon after the train stopped, the potion started to wear off like Malfoy said, meaning Kat was mortified. Her lips were still swollen from before. "For only letting me slobber on you a little instead of a lot."

"Your welcome." Malfoy was pink, resembling the color of an earthworm. "It won't happen again, Potter."

"Call me Kat." Maybe the potion didn't wear off yet. She'd better go before she started tongue wrestling with Ferret Face again. "I'll see you. Oh and Hermione thinks I should start up a fake relationship with Ron."

Malfoy bristled at the thought. "How convenient," he drawled. "It keeps people from being suspicious but also keeps Weasley off the market."

Kat shrugged. Hermione herself was still in denial about it. "Don't worry. We'll only snog when other people are watching."

"Katherine!" He looked absolutely furious, especially when she smirked. Malfoy growled to himself and looked at the ground. "Be careful."

"Don't worry. Voldemort usually doesn't feel like attacking until late spring, early summer." Kat grinned when he flinched at the name. "I'll see you around. You know. In between holding Ron's hand and telling Lavender Brown that we did it over the summer."

"Make sure it doesn't get back to the postman." Malfoy looked like he wanted to say more, but they heard the prefects knocking on doors. Kat slipped out before they could get caught.

* * *

At dinner, he saw her with Ron and yelled for all to hear that she was the next Weasley incubator. She threw a chicken leg at his face, earning her first detention of the year from Snape. Kat acted like she didn't care, but when everyone started crowded towards the Great Hall doors, Malfoy crammed himself next to her and grabbed the hand that Ron wasn't holding.

"Two timing harlot," Ron whispered in her ear at the exact moment she squeezed Malfoy's hand. She laughed loudly when Malfoy hexed him and Ron jinxed his nose to swell to twice its size. To the people around them, nothing too out of the ordinary was going on. Kat wasn't sure how she felt about the fact it was that far from it. Was it extraordinary or freakishly abnormal, as Aunt Petunia would say? She'd just have to find out.

 **So what do you think? Would it be too confusing to add more to this?**

 **Oh and I forgot to put this in earlier but thanks for the reviews Ern Estine 13624, gr8rockstarrox, and harryislife!**


	6. Just her teacher

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is just a little PoA snippet. I've always loved that small scene in PoA with the grindylow so I wanted to rewrite it with Kat. :)**

Chapter 6 Just her teacher

She had Lily's eyes. They held a quill the same way too. They both drew flowers on their notes. Her smile was all James though. They both pass notes during class. Sometimes, it hurt Remus to be around her.

He had been waiting to see her ever since Albus offered him the job, but there wasn't really much he could say. _I knew you when you were still in nappies._ That wasn't creepy at all. He could here Sirius's bark like laughter at his thoughts and hated himself for it. It was his fault they didn't know each other.

"Katherine?" Remus winced at how awkward he sounded when he found her wandering about the halls on Halloween. Twelve years ago today, Lily and James died. Did she know? "What are you up to?"

"Erhm…" She smiled sheepishly. How many times had he seen that exact same smile on James's face? "The homework you assigned? I was heading to the library."

So she was as good a liar as James too. If he wasn't around to tell James what to say beforehand, he often tried to lie his way out of things and end up with double the detention time he would have gotten for telling the truth. Remus smiled, despite the painful memories. "Really? Because I haven't assigned anything for this weekend."

"Oh." She turned pink but otherwise seemed unaffected. "Well… If you see Filch, tell him that I'm off to the library to do your homework."

Remus bit his lip as she turned to leave. He should let her go. She had absolutely no idea who he was, and because of his condition, it should stay that way. This job wasn't going to last forever. "Wait!" She turned and gave him an odd look. "Do you want to see the grindylow I've just had delivered? It's for our next class."

Katherine shrugged like it was no big deal while Remus felt his heart start to pound. There was no way she would recognize him… "Okay. Hermione and Ron are living it up in Hogsmeade. I don't know if that's a good idea though. Can't leave them alone too long. One of these days they're going to snog instead of fight. I'm too young to be an aunt."

There was a flash in her green eyes that startled Remus. It was the look James had when he was trying not to laugh at his own joke. Remus realized he was staring a little too late and let out an awkward laugh that made her look at him with concern. Now she was going to think he was some sort of creep. "Th-this way."

"I didn't mean it," she said worriedly as they started walking. "So don't tell McGonagall! Hermione would kill me if she got some sort of sex talk!"

"I won't," Remus promised. Hopefully she thought he was staring because of what she said. She just reminded him so much of Lily and James that it was too much to bear.

There was a sigh of relief, making Remus wonder if Katherine had gotten Hermione in similar trouble with Minerva before. Katherine became very quiet the rest of the way, so he figured that her little joke was just nervous babble. Lily used to do that around James's parents.

"He's a water demon," Remus said as Katherine and the grindylow started having a stare down. He waited but neither of them would break eye contact. "… The trick to fighting them is their fingers, very brittle."

"He doesn't like me." Finally, the grindylow growled at her and disappeared into a mix of bubbles and the weeds in his tank. That was weird.

"Well he is a demon." Remus held up his kettle, more to have something to do than anything else. "Tea?"

Katherine shrugged and finally tore herself away from the tank. "Sure. When are we fighting it?"

"Monday. I only have teabags, but I think you've had enough of the leaves?" Remus smirked. When they were in school, Sybill used to tell Sirius that he would die by somehow evaporating. Sirius was worried for a while until they found out that her "visions" were the results of being under the influence of marijuana.

Katherine immediately soured as she sat down and nodded in thanks for the tea. "She's full of it."

There was an odd look on her face, and she stared down into her teacup to try to hide it. Half her face was hidden by the Potter Curse, as James called his hair, and for a second, Remus feared the worst. Maybe she was scared because she had already seen a "grim."

"Is something bothering you?" Remus asked as lightly as he could. She looked up, and he saw that she wasn't scared. She was angry.

"Just because I fainted…" Her expression reminded him of when Lily would catch them picking on Severus. "I can fight. If I can beat a basilisk, I think I can handle your bloody boggart."

So she thought that he thought she couldn't handle it. No worse. She thought he was deliberately trying to make her feel like she couldn't, which was in his opinion, the opposite of being a teacher.

"Albus did mention your adventures," Remus muttered, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't even Christmas, and she already hated him. "I didn't want to risk Voldemort materializing in the classroom. I'm sorry."

Some of the anger ebbed away, but not all. "He's on my list. Above Snape wearing pink, but under the dementors on the train."

So she was afraid of being afraid. Perhaps he could… No. The Patronus was too advanced. He shouldn't give her false hope just because he wanted an excuse to spend time with her. Although… There was no harm in learning the Patronus. The worst that could happen was Severus making fun of him.

Speak of the devil. Remus almost swore when they were interrupted by brisk knocking. He had forgotten all about Severus dropping off his Wolfsbane. "Come in."

Severus and Katherine held each other in equal contempt. They both clearly hated each other and planned to always hate each other. Katherine eyed the goblet of Wolfsbane as if it were a weapon.

"I didn't realize you were tutoring," Severus couldn't resist drawling. Katherine glowered at the insinuation that she needed it but otherwise didn't say anything.

"No…" Remus tried to smile. "I was just showing Katherine my grindylow."

"Wonderful." Without looking at the tank, Severus thrust the goblet at him. "Drink it directly Lupin. I have more in my office."

"More poison," Katherine muttered.

Severus grunted, or Remus supposed it might have been a laugh. "No, Potter, I threw away your classwork. You can do it again in detention for half credit."

"Half?" Katherine said with false-cheer. "Is it my birthday?"

"Five points from Gryffindor," Severus snapped. "And since you will obviously need more time than the average student needs to complete an assignment, your detention will be a double."

Severus left without another word, not seeing Katherine's eye roll. She didn't seem to care that Severus insulted her intelligence, but it obviously bothered her that he doubted her nearly two months ago. Interesting…

"It's not my birthday," she said once Severus was gone. _I know,_ Remus thought. James and Sirius would've been brave enough to tell her. "I wouldn't drink that though. He probably shat in it."

Remus held up his goblet as if to say _Cheers!_ and took a gulp. She seemed to have Lily's cheek and James's attitude. Not a good combination when dealing with Severus. "I've been feeling under the weather. Severus has been kind enough to brew a potion for me."

"He wants your job," Katherine barreled on. "Remember that when your teeth start falling out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus pulled a face at the taste and decided that he should start grading papers before Katherine started asking more questions. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work, Katherine. I'll see you at the feast."

* * *

Kat wasn't about to let Professor Lupin be poisoned by Snape. He was the first decent Defense teacher they've had in, well, ever. Once the excitement about Black died down, she was going to let it go, but then Lupin was absent. Snape obviously made him sick. Kat was in her usual detention when she decided to confront him about it.

"Professor Lupin looks like me before I started eating bacon." Kat waited, but Snape ignored her. _Ignored._ As in didn't insult her or give her another detention. "What did you do?"

"Poisoned him obviously." Snape barely looked up from the paper he was grading. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. Our detentions are silent for a reason."

Kat wished she was as clever as Hermione. Then, she'd be able to pick up some tiny detail about Snape and figure everything out. "I'm going to find out what you're giving him."

Snape smiled, actually _smiled_. Somewhere, Kat was sure that a baby started crying. "I hope you do."

Okay, maybe it wasn't poison…

* * *

Kat had never been more embarrassed in her life. Okay. That wasn't true. Malfoy pulling her pants down in the Great Hall last weekend was worse. And there was that time she sneezed and got snot all over Ron… Christ, she was a mess.

When Professor Lupin held her back after class to talk about the dementors, Kat felt small, no matter how much he insisted that she didn't faint out of weakness. She wanted to be able to fight them because she hated feeling helpless. It reminded her too much of her past, and unfortunately future, at Privet Drive.

But there was one part about the dementors she didn't want to let go. "I can hear my mum," she confessed. "Before I faint."

What little color Lupin had drained from his face. She didn't want to mention how she heard her mum, but clearly he knew. He knew that she was a terrible person for wanting to hear her mum die, simply because it was her only chance to hear the poor woman's voice.

Lupin opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He must think she was pathetic and didn't really care about her mum.

"I want to fight them," she said quietly. "… So it doesn't happen at the next match."

There was some hesitation, and Kat wondered if he thought she couldn't do it or if he really did know that she was that desperate to hear her mum's voice. "It-It will have to wait until after the holidays, I'm afraid. I'm a bit behind. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore would be better suited."

For some reason, although Kat knew it was incredibly rude, she felt more comfortable with Lupin than Dumbledore. Lupin seemed more… human and easier to make mistakes around. She tried to play it off as nothing and shrugged. "My next match isn't for months. I can wait."

They both wanted him to teach her but were both too shy to say so out loud. For almost a minute, they stared at each other, waiting one to say what the other wanted. Finally, Lupin caved.

"Okay." He smiled as if saying that one word was a big accomplishment. Kat didn't blame him, since she wasn't brave enough to do it herself. "We'll start in the beginning of January."

"Really?!" Kat felt her face heat up when he chuckled at her excitement. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet." Lupin couldn't seem to stop smiling. "We'll see how it goes in January."

* * *

If Severus was one thing, he was clever. Clever and cruel were a terrible combination. He must have gotten word that he was going to be spending more time with Katherine, or perhaps he was disgusted by the rumor Mr. Malfoy was spreading, that she had a crush on Remus. Either way, Severus was dead set on making him miserable.

He handed over the Wolfsbane with his usual dour expression. "Enjoying James—I mean Katherine's company, Lupin?"

For the first time in years, Remus wanted to punch him. He never used Katherine's first name. He simply wanted to rub it in his face how strongly she reminded him of James. Remus did his best to smile and act like he didn't notice. "Yes, thank you, Severus."

Severus grinned. This couldn't be good. "That's nice. Because if there is one thing I know about Potter, it is that she's absolutely starving for a father's attention."

Remus felt like his heart stopped as Snape sauntered away, satisfied to have ruined everything. He couldn't be James. He could never be James. Especially since he has been lying to her for months. James would never do that. James wasn't a coward.

* * *

Remus especially hated the full moons in the winter. As he got older, it seemed more likely that he would get the flu or a fever. On Christmas, he was barely able to choke down warm soup. It didn't matter though. Most of his time that wasn't spent by the toilet was spent sleeping.

In the afternoon, his door opened. Remus assumed it was Poppy, trying to see if he could hold down lunch. He doubted it.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw messy hair that made him at first think he was hallucinating. Then he saw the worried green eyes.

"I'm just going to leave this here," she said quietly. There was a pause, but Remus knew if he opened his mouth, he would throw up. What was she going to ask him when he got better? He could tell by her voice that she was shocked by how sick he was. "Hermione said you'll already have it, but…"

With an exhaustive amount of effort, Remus's blurry eyes followed her hands as they placed a wrapped book on his nightstand. He didn't have the strength to open it until the New Year, but it was _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ He had two copies actually, but none of them said _Happy Christmas ~Katherine._ _Sorry. Stupid Ron spilled hot chocolate on it… Alright, fine. It was me._

Remus stared at the note for a long time. Severus's words run clear in his ears. _Because_ _if there is one thing I know about Potter, it is that she's absolutely starving for a father's attention._

If there was any reason not to tell her about the past, this was it. He promised he would teach her the Patronus, and he would do that and only that. Meaning he wasn't going to tell her about Lily and James… About Sirius and Peter. He couldn't be part of her life outside the castle, where he could tear her to shreds on the full moon, where he couldn't afford to raise her in a home surrounded by pictures of her parents. He was just her teacher. Nothing more.

 **Thank you for reviewing Ern Estine 13624, harryislife, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Feel free to give me some more prompts! (Even if it is a repeat of something you requested, and I forgot about. I'm pretty disorganized. :P) I've been a little stuck lately, so I'd be happy if one of you inspired me! :)**


	7. Don't Think I Won't

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is a request from harryislife! It's the scene where Harry gets caught spying on Malfoy on the train in sixth year!**

Chapter 7 Don't think I won't…

Kat held her breath as Pansy left, desperate to see what Malfoy didn't want his girlfriend to see. Slowly, she tried to climb down the luggage rack as quietly as she could to get a better look. The minute she set foot on the ground, Malfoy snatched her cloak off her and put his wand to her neck.

"Don't think I won't…" The grip on Malfoy's wand tightened, but he didn't stun her or use the Torture Curse like Kat thought he would. "You think you can spy on me, Potter?"

Kat gulped. If she was Hermione, she would've thought of something clever to say. Ginny would've said something scary. Ron would've acted like he wasn't afraid. Kat opted to kick Malfoy in the shin and try to run.

In a flash, he had a hand around her wrist. He was panting from the pain, but his grip was still too tight for her to get out of. "Let go or I'll scream."

Malfoy smirked. "And I'll break your wrist before anyone gets here."

"You'd really hurt a girl, Malfoy?" Kat asked as lightly as she could. What kind of a question was that? He was a bloody Death Eater!

"You're a girl?" Malfoy frowned, making Kat feel like they were kids again. He'd tease her, and she'd freak out like his opinion mattered. "Sorry. I didn't know."

But he didn't loosen his grip. Kat waited, as if she could stare at him long enough and make him tell her everything. Why would he? They hated each other.

"My father is gone," he said bitterly. "I'm not letting you take my mother too."

Looking back, Kat knew this could've been her chance to get through to Malfoy, to change everything. But Sirius's death was still fresh in her mind. It was his aunt that took him away. "Your dad deserves the Kiss."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Malfoy pushed her and backed them into the door. Their faces were inches apart, and from a distance, it looked like they were about to kiss. One would have to be far away to not be able to see the hatred between them.

"I'll remember that when the Dark Lord wants to put your wolf down," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sure he'll see it coming. Your dad, Black… Anyone who gets close to you ends up dead. Dumbledore's next."

With a feral cry, Kat shoved Malfoy so hard that she felt on top of him. She sat on his stomach and put her hands around his neck. "Don't think I won't! I know you're up to something Malfoy!"

"Do it," he spat. He laughed mockingly when she slowly released him. "I dare you."

The sound of the compartment door sliding open made her freeze. "Kat?"

Tonks. Oh God. Kat felt herself turn bright red. She was sitting there lying on top of Malfoy, practically straddling him. What did Tonks hear? _Do it. I dare you._

The Order Member cleared her throat. "Hermione and Ron are looking for you."

"Oh." Kat jumped up and snatched up her cloak. "Sorry."

The walk to Hogwarts was awkward. Tonks clearly thought she and Malfoy were about to do it, and Kat felt too funny to say anything. Hopefully she wouldn't tell Remus. Tonks stopped just before the Gates.

"I know you miss Sirius," she said softly. "But Malfoy will do nothing but use you. I mean… If you're going to do anything, there are some charms I'd like you to know."

Why couldn't Malfoy have stunned her or broke her nose or something? Kat wanted to shrivel up and die. "It's not like that—"

"It never is." Tonks sighed sadly. "I don't want him to trick you, Kat. Don't believe him if he says he loves you."

Kat stared. This was the absolute worst. "Tonks—"

"No." Tonks suddenly became angry. "If he hurts a hair on your head, Kat, I'm ripping his off! Don't fall for the bad boy routine and think you can save him! He—"

"Caught me spying on him!" Kat flushed at the whining, pleading tone of her voice. "We were fighting!"

Tonks still didn't believe her. Great. "Madame Pomfrey gives out condoms if you're afraid of mispronouncing the charm. I'm not Remus, Kat. I won't judge on this, but I can see I can't change your mind."

What was up with the barb at Remus? Kat was too thrown off by it to realize that Tonks wasn't believing her until it was too late. "Tonks—"

"Don't let him take you out of the castle," Tonks warned darkly. "I'll be watching you two in Hogsmeade."

"But—"

Tonks must have thought she was in love with the ferret because she softened. "I know it's hard when you love someone who doesn't love you back, but I think it would be easier if you keep your guard up."

"What?" Kat said flatly, just as Malfoy started walking by. He wouldn't look at her, but of course he had to turn pink when he passed them.

Tonks glared at him before saying loudly, "And don't think I won't tell Remus, Katherine Lily! Remember what happened when he caught you playing tonsil hockey with Ron?"

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and straightened his shoulders before continuing. That didn't look suspicious at all… Kat groaned at how satisfied Tonks looked.

"He's going to spread that all over school!" she growled.

"I think it's better he thinks you're with someone right now," Tonks said firmly. Quickly, she changed her features to look like a young McGonagall. "And remember, Kat. I'll be looking out for you in Hogsmeade. Even if you don't recognize me."

"Thanks, Tonks." Kat wanted to strangle her as they continued walking. She could only hope that Malfoy didn't know what "tonsil hockey" was. "I could use a stalker at a time like this."

Tonks chose to ignore the sarcasm. "You're welcome. I'll write you those charms. And remember, Pomfrey has the condoms!"

She said that just as they reached the Gates and Snape found them. He frowned, but didn't say anything until they were alone. "I'd follow her advice, Potter."

"She thinks I'm shagging your Slytherin Prince," Kat hissed, and she was tempted to tell him she was. Since Sirius died, she seemed to have inherited his hatred for Snape, which only added to her own.

Snape froze, instantly believing it was true. Really? She hated Malfoy's filthy guts! "Do yourself a favor, Potter, and keep your legs closed."

Kat gaped as they started walking to the Great Hall. "You can't really believe that me and Malfoy—that's disgusting!"

"The two of you have been pining after each other since before you knew what "shagging" was." Snape's lip curled in revulsion. "Don't think I won't tell Professor Dumbledore if I find you two together, Potter. Now go sit down."

Kat numbly walked to her seat. She would never so much as kiss Malfoy in a million years! What was wrong with those two?

"What happened?" Hermione fretted as soon as she sat down. "You look sick."

Kat snuck a peek at Malfoy, who didn't seem to understand the dirty looks he was getting from Snape. "I think Snape just called me a slut."

"How's he know?" Ginny joked. "Did you proposition yourself to him?"

Kat snorted and grabbed a chicken leg. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically in between the chicken. "Me and Snape go at it like rabbits in heat!"

"What did you say, Miss Potter?"

Kat turned around to see McGonagall looking both horrified and shocked. Not again!

 **Thanks for the reviews harryislife and Ern Estine 13624 for the reviews!**

 **Don't forget to check out my poll!**


	8. A Sirius Substitute

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **harryislife, here's the follow up of the last one. Although its more angsty than funny…**

Chapter 8 A Sirius Substitute

 _Christmas Eve 1996_

Kat thought Tonks was off her case since she hadn't bothered her about stupid Malfoy since September, but then Christmas came along, and Remus wanted to talk to her alone in the Weasley sitting room. She didn't think much of it. This was the first Christmas without Sirius, after all. But then she saw Tonks hovering in the background.

Remus wouldn't look at her as he gripped his beat up cane and thought of what to say. Meanwhile, Kat was trying to stare Tonks down, who was pacing as she made sure Remus didn't back out of this.

"I'm not having sex with Malfoy," Kat said bluntly, making Tonks freeze and Remus flinch. "He cursed Katie."

Although he turned beet red, Remus cleared his throat and didn't drop the subject like she hoped he would. "Hermione says you've been following him."

She was going to kill Hermione. It was bad enough she had Ron giving Malfoy the stink eye in the hallways. This was not the time to start dueling. "Because he's up to something."

"Okay…" Remus was going to drop it, thank Merlin. Kat could tell. Unfortunately, so could Tonks. She wanted to smack her when she stopped pacing and nudged him. "Kat… Sex… Sex is… It's not something that should be taken lightly. I know emotions can muddle your head a bit, but we love you, and we don't want you to get hurt. Severus says—"

"I'm not having sex with Malfoy," Kat repeated loudly. The first time Remus ever said he loved her and it was based on an accusation. He distanced himself most of the time, unless he wanted to confront her about something. She was sixteen years old, and he was still afraid of biting her. "And even if I was, it's none of your business. Don't bother if this is out of some stupid obligation to Sirius. He's dead."

"Katherine." The look Tonks gave her made Kat feel so ashamed that she immediately wanted to apologize as the color drained from Remus's face. She wouldn't though. Because then the conversation would go well, and she would start hoping that Remus would send her letters like Sirius, try to be her dad like Sirius. Remus would never be able to put his self-loathing to the side, not for her, or anyone for that matter.

"I'm not—"

"But you are having sex," Remus said quietly. "Just not with Malfoy." Kat set her jaw but refused to say anything. He sighed like he actually cared. "Who? Ron? I just want to make sure you aren't going to get hurt, Kat."

"If I was a boy, you wouldn't care," Kat muttered. They would be high fiving while she, well he, made up stuff about Draconia's tits.

Remus smiled awkwardly, as if he could read her mind. "If you were a boy, I would still be concerned. Because I know you're hurting. I miss Sirius too."

"If I had sex with Ron, I'd vomit all over his Chudley Cannon sheets." She didn't have to tell him. The only reason he was bothering was because Tonks was in the room.

Speaking of Tonks, or the Tattle Tale, as Kat was starting to see her, her so called friend narrowed her eyes, like she was trying to figure it out. Kat waited for her to go through her list of male friends so she could deny it. But then she remembered Tonks's threats of keeping an eye on her in Hogsmeade in disguise.

"Don't," Kat warned. "Tonks, if you considered yourself my friend—"

"The busboy at Three Broomsticks," Tonks announced without hesitation. In that moment, Kat hated her and would regret it for the rest of her life.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" she shouted as fat, angry tears started rolling down her cheeks. It was a secret, her secret, something she could have all to herself. And he was the closest thing she had to Sirius. "You didn't care when I had to go back to the Dursleys right after Sirius died! Neither of you did! But now that James Potter's princess is having sex, it's a big deal! Fuck you!"

* * *

Remus stared at the spot she was sitting for a long time after Kat stormed out. She slammed the door in Ginny's room, leaving her and Hermione to act like they were busy outside. She was right. He only bothered when he felt it mattered, not when it mattered to her.

This reminded him of when he was listening into to an argument that Lily and James had right before she was born. James wanted Sirius to be godfather. Lily wanted him to be. _Remus is too afraid to get close to anyone,_ James had told her, not knowing he was eavesdropping. _Sirius, Pete, and I understand, but a child wouldn't. I'm sorry, Lils. I can't do that to her._

And now he was the only one left. He fumbled with obligations he wasn't ready for at thirty six. He hadn't allowed himself to grow up because that meant being there for someone when he knew he couldn't. He couldn't take her in, make sure she was safe during the full moon, or that she didn't go hungry. What little he had wasn't enough.

"I shouldn't have done that." Tonks leaned on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I should have talked to her alone."

"I should have talked to her alone," Remus admitted. "Months ago. Right after Sirius… I-I have to go."

"Remus?" Tonks stood up and blinked back tears as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. "Remus! Don't you dare—"

He apparated to Hogsmeade before she could finish.

* * *

Remus felt like an idiot as he stood outside of Three Broomsticks. What was he going to do? Play overprotective dad and make her more angry? He wasn't entirely sure. He knew he had to do something, and this was a lot easier than talking to Kat. Or so he thought.

Madam Rosmerta always opened Three Broomsticks, even on holidays. The customers were her only family, and Remus supposed the man Tonks was talking about might be home, but he was too agitated to leave.

He walked in and started scanning the small crowd, ignoring the wave from Rosmerta. When he saw who Tonks was talking about, his heart dropped to his feet.

Long black hair, blue eyes that were so close to Sirius's grey that it was scary. He was older, closer to Remus's age than not, and like Sirius, had the air about him of a man who never grew up and never wanted to.

Remus stared at the man for a long time. He was expected a boy, fresh out of Hogwarts and not sure what to do with himself. Instead, he was staring at a Sirius substitute.

"Can I help you?" the man asked after the staring became obvious. This man… Katherine was famous, meaning he would know she was only sixteen. Without thinking, Remus punched him right in the nose.

"Remus!" Rosmerta shrieked as she ran over to him, but he didn't care. Blood was gushing out of the man's nose, giving him a sick satisfaction that made him feel like a hypocrite. Katherine wouldn't need a substitute if he was a better man.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded dull, flat, a reflection of how numb he felt. Without another word, he turned heel and left.

* * *

Remus didn't sleep. There were a thousand things he wanted to say. A thousand contradictory things. _This is my fault. You're old enough to know how sick this is. I'm sorry I let this happen. Sirius would hate me. Sirius loved us too much for something like this to happen._

Tonks eventually came downstairs and sat next to him as the sun started to rise. "I was too focused on Malfoy. I thought she only had a crush on him."

"You didn't tell me how much he looked like Sirius," he mumbled. Sirius, who Kat called a mother hen when she scraped her knee at Grimmauld, and he ran off to get disinfectant. Sirius, who Kat could tell anything.

"You didn't give me a chance." Tonks chewed her lip nervously. "I-If I wasn't Sirius's cousin, would you—"

"Kissing you was a mistake." Remus hung his head, remembering late July when he was drinking and felt more alone than ever. Tonks was there, and although it was only a kiss, he felt like he used her for the emotional comfort he spent most of his life denying himself. He was no better than Katherine's busboy.

"No it wasn't," Tonks said softly. She put her arm around his shoulders but let go when his rigid muscles didn't relax. "I'm not a substitute for Sirius, Remus. We both know that. Or at least, I hope you do."

"I can't," was all Remus could say. Sirius was dead, and he felt he deserved the loneliness. Peter wouldn't have become an animagus if it wasn't for him, wouldn't have been able to escape into the sewers.

Tonks made her eyes turn black, reminding him of Severus, who had been heartbroken since he was fifteen and would stay heartbroken for the rest of his life. "Why are you so afraid of love?"

For a while, Remus said nothing. When they distantly heard Molly starting on breakfast, he stood up, trying to look straight ahead at the Weasley family clock, not at Tonks, who was losing color in her eyes, hair, and skin. She resembled a dying woman until Molly called her from the kitchen. Silently, she forced mousey brown color back. Remus let her go.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Remus found Kat in Ginny's room, refusing to eat like she usually did when she was upset. She was lying down, clutching her pillow as if it was the only thing keep her from floating away. "I know you miss Sirius, and I should have…"

"You should have let me run after him." Flat green eyes met his. "He was the only one who was _always_ on my side. He always fought for me, and you didn't let me fight for him."

"I couldn't lose you too." Remus wondered if that sounded too selfish. He was too caught up in the mental images of Sirius being dragged away by Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers to think about his words. The flash of green light made him jump, even though it occurred about six months ago. "I love you. And I know I don't show it, but that-that _man_ isn't Sirius. Sirius wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

"He doesn't," Kat said stubbornly. "And just because he reminds me of Sirius—"

"Would you have slept with him if he didn't?" Remus asked, feeling heartbroken when he was met with silence. "I know the attention is… nice, but it will never feel as nice as when Sirius sung you Happy Birthday in French or…" He choked when he realized that was her first birthday, a day she wouldn't remember. "Or when he tried to make you treacle tart and burned it. Don't settle for less than that."

Once his words sunk in, Kat curled up in a ball and started crying rather loudly. Although it was a little forced, Remus sat near her feet and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He hoped she would remember his words when she went back to school.

* * *

 _January 1997_

"Do you want to go flying?" Kat usually gave up Malfoy for the weekends, when she would sneak off to Hogsmeade. She could pretend to be a different person with him, a person without problems, without a dead godfather.

He looked at her blankly as he made breakfast. Sometimes, if she was particularly sad, she lived for those breakfasts. Laughter occurred more often than words.

"No. I have things to do." There was an unspoken _things that I don't want you a part of._ Kat wasn't angered by this. The overwhelming disappointment and loneliness wouldn't allow room for anger.

Kat sat up and blinked sleepily. The flat had one room, and they slept in the living room/bedroom, which had a small kitchen in the corner. "What about next weekend?"

"Maybe." Sirius loved to fly. After being cooped up for so long, Kat knew he would never say no. If he had the chance, that is. He never would.

"Make me toast." Kat yawned loudly when he laughed. His laugh sounded nothing like Sirius's. "… I think this is the last time I'll be over for a while."

"Okay." He didn't even care. Because he wasn't Sirius, and he never would be. So why did she come back next weekend anyway?

* * *

 _Late May 1998_

Sirius was alive! It was like a dream, a dream that Kat didn't deserve. Fred, Tonks, Andromeda, Dobby, so many were dead. She didn't deserve Sirius and refused to believe that he was alive until the War was over. Then she drank, used drugs, did anything that didn't involve facing reality.

"I thought you'd never show up, Kitty Kat." His voice was still hoarse from lack of use, but he was Sirius. The real Sirius, not a substitute.

"I didn't believe it was you," Kat sobbed before she could stop herself. Not even five minutes went by and she was acting like a baby. Sirius was too weak to move much or get out of bed, but he still held his arms out for her. Like a toddler, she crawled into his embrace.

"It's okay, Kitty Kat," he said softly. "Everything's going to be alright from now on."

"I thought you didn't come out of the Resurrection Stone because you were mad at me," she cried into his chest. "Dad said you were waiting for me. I thought he was lying."

"James? Lying? Never?" Sirius shook with weak laughter. "He was the one to enlighten me to the fact that all Muggles had webbed toes."

"It's true." Kat sniffled, and smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in forever. The joy gave her the courage to ask what had been chewing away at her soul for the past few years. "Do you hate me? For going to the Department of Mysteries?"

"Of course not." Sirius hugged her a little bit tighter. "I would have done the same for you. Nothing could ever make me hate you, Kat. You're my daughter. I don't think James would mind me dropping the god part, do you?"

Kat shook her head and didn't budge, feeling like a huge, crippling weight was melting off her chest. She had her dad back. Well, one of them. Now she had two with her along with the one watching over her. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

 **Happy Father's Day! I know it's a day late but… Well, I didn't start it until Father's Day. :P**

 **Thanks for the reviews harryislife and Ern Estine 13624!**


	9. James the Terrible

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is a follow-up of Chapter 3 The Last One, so you might want to read that if you don't remember. :) harryislife requested Draco confronting James about stealing Kat's birth control!**

Chapter 9 James the Terrible

About a week after they brought the latest snot ball home, Dad called James into his office. He assumed he was in trouble. When wasn't he? He thought this summer he would get a break from his parents since they had a new baby to coo over. No such luck, unfortunately.

There was laughter in Mum's eyes as her newly born parasite sucked on her finger. That was never a good sign. Whenever Mum thought something was funny, Dad thought it was serious. Like spend a weekend with Grandfather serious. James sighed at the vein throbbing in Dad's neck. Here we go.

"Your mother," Dad ground out, "enlightened me to how Fleamont was conceived."

James frowned, not being able to resist torturing his father. "She _just_ told you? No wonder she managed to sucker you into having so many—"

"I meant," Dad spat over Mum's giggle, "that you were stealing her birth control for Roxanne."

James narrowed his eyes. Oh… "Well…"

"You are seventeen years old and not married," Dad hissed while Mum squirmed in her seat next to the fireplace. James tried not to smirk. It was too easy to get Mum and Dad to fight. Lily often worried about them getting a divorce, but James knew the truth. They couldn't split because no one else would tolerate them.

"I can add, you know. Mum was pregnant when you two got married." James did his best to look innocent. "Dad, you do know where babies come from, don't you?"

Father's eye twitched while Mum looked torn between laughing and leaving the room. "We were in our twenties. Not underage and still in school." Again, Mum squirmed and looked down at Monty, practically begging him to cry. "You're too young. If your mother had told me sooner—"

"Well when did you start shagging?" James asked boldly. Mum swore under her breath, and Dad turned pink. This is hilarious!

"Not until we were engaged," Father lied smoothly, so smoothly that James would have fell for it had Mum not become suddenly interested in the ceiling.

"I mean in general," he somehow managed to say with a straight face. This was beyond sick, but his parents' obvious discomfort made it totally worth it. Wait until he told Roxy. He'd be imitating Dad's constipated look for weeks. "When you first started. You know, since I'm so _young_ and all."

"Not until we were engaged," Father said again while Mum remained silent. So he was lying for her. Excellent.

"Mum?" James asked, sounding genuinely curious. His lips twitched with the effort not to laugh. This was too easy.

"It was a mistake," Mum said honestly, causing Father to glare at her. "With a random Muggle boy before I turned sixteen."

Gross. James turned his disgust to Dad. "I _love_ Roxy."

"But you're just as immature, if not more so than your mother," Dad said as he turned a shade redder. Mum stared, dumbstruck by the insult. "She should have waited until we got together. Just like you should wait until you and Roxanne are mature enough—"

"Excuse me!" Mum placed Monty in a bassinet and put her hands on her hips. "We can't all live the repressed Slytherin lifestyle, Draco! There's nothing wrong with having sex before marriage! Or with someone you don't plan to marry!"

"Because it worked out so well for you," Dad drawled while James leaned back in his seat to enjoy the show.

"I think my life turned out pretty well!" Mum yelled. "Except for the self-righteous pig I have for a husband!"

Father rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go! Don't you want our children to be ready instead of jumping headfirst into whatever feels good in the moment? And don't think I don't know what you're doing James Sirius!"

James choked mid-laugh while Mum narrowed her eyes as she finally caught on. He did his best to put on his curious, confused child face. "I think we are ready. We took precautions. Roxy is the love of my life."

Mum's face softened, meaning she was now completely on his side. "Jaime…"

"Clearly you are," Dad said with a snort. "Because you handled it so maturely. Stealing your mother's potions. Wait until Fred and Angelina hear that you got your mother pregnant for their daughter."

James paled. Shit… "You-you can't tell them!" Roxy would skin him alive. Especially since—

"Draco!" Mum chided. Good old, stupid Mum. "Would you rather have a grandchild instead of a son?"

Dad rubbed his temples. James was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack yet after all the years of squabbling. "Katherine, Roxanne is sixteen years old."

"Almost seventeen," Mum defended. "I think we've tortured James enough, Draco. Leave him be. Make him clean out the chicken coop or something."

"He's too young," Dad pressed before turning to him. "Stop having sex. You aren't ready, and you're going to regret it." Mum started giving him that _you're an idiot look_. He _was_ closer to eighteen than not. "Especially if the two of you don't marry."

Time to pull out the big guns. He wasn't going to let Dad win this one. Although it was painful, he looked Mum dead in the eye and said, "How many people did _you_ shag?"

"James!" Father snapped while Mum chewed on her lip nervously. "That is none of your business!"

"Well…" If he got them into a big enough fight, they would forget why, that he was in trouble. "I don't think it's fair that I'm judged for shagging someone I love when Mum was apparently some sort of scarlet woman."

"I-I…" Mum started stuttering incoherently while James waited. Dad thought such things were "none of their business," but Mum wanted everyone to have an honest, open relationship or some bull crap like that. Finally, she glanced at Dad. "Tell him, Draco. I'm tired of you only talking to our children about sex when you're telling them not to do it."

What? Why would Dad tell him how many people Mum slept with? Dad caught on before he did and looked absolutely murderous. Mum couldn't remember what she told Dad, so she wanted him to say it. "Twenty."

 _"Twenty?"_ James repeated. Mum porked twenty blokes? He felt like scrubbing himself raw just hearing about it. For the first time in, well, ever, he was willing to admit that he went too far. But only to himself.

"See." Mum was finally starting to blush. "Was that so hard, Draco?"

"You told me twelve, Katherine!" Dad roared while James rose from his seat and started inching out the door. Mum with twenty guys. Ugh!

James made it safely out of Dad's office just as Mum said weakly, "Twelve, twenty, thirty. What's the difference, Draco?"

 **"THIRTY?!"**

"SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE IT BAD!"

James shuddered in revulsion. Even Monty, who usually only cried for food, started to wail. At least he made it out without getting punished. Maybe it was even safe enough to invite Roxy over for a game of Quidditch. As he started heading off to firecall her, he passed Scorpius, who he smacked on the back of the head.

"That's the last time I cover for you, piss face!" he growled, almost playfully.

Scorp roughly shoved him back. "What are you talking about?"

"Mum and Dad blamed me for her missing birth control. I know it was you." James grinned when Scorpius cowered, thinking it was because of him.

"What?" Mum. James jumped a foot in the air and spun around to see her behind him. Oops…

"Mum, I can explain." Scorpius just turned fifteen, meaning he was fourteen when started stealing it. Mum looked like someone just slapped her. "I-I was—it was for a friend."

"A friend named Rose?" Mum squeaked. It was never good when Mum was so upset that she squeaked. "But you-you're just a baby!"

"Does Rose like your Foulmouth Falcons sheets?" James joked but was only met with awkward silence.

"I am not," Scorpius mumbled, even though he did still have Quidditch teamed sheets and still slept with the light on if there was a bad storm. "You don't care when Rory has boys sleep over!"

"What?" Dad had just walked out of his office with a sniffling Monty. "AURORA!"

"Don't you regret telling Dad that Scorpius stole your potions?" James asked Mum before running off laughing. Dad sounded ready to explode.

"WHAT?"

James wondered if he should tell him. He and Roxy weren't even having sex. They wanted to wait until they got married.

 **Thank you Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing last chapter and gr8rockstarrox for the others!**

 **Any requests for the 15 universe?**


	10. Second Kiss

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **Hey! Long time no see! This is a sequel to Chapter 2 when Kat kissed Goyle! ;) It's not much, but I wanted to write something silly! :)**

Chapter 10 Second Kiss

"Everyone's saying you snogged Goyle!" Ron yelled when he finally tore himself away from the dessert table. Several people stopped and started whispering, meaning he spread the true rumor even more. Great.

Kat grabbed him by his wrist and started leading him away. She knew she should've went up to Gryffindor Tower to sulk. They went outside where there would be no one around to listen in.

"I felt bad!" Kat yelled back as she hunched into herself because of the cold. "And then he grabbed my arse! He fricking squeezed it, Ron! What if I have ape finger bruises on my butt cheek?"

"Ugh!" As if that didn't prove his point, Ron gagged for good measure. "I'd punch him, but what if he punches me back with the same hand!"

"It's not like he shoved his fist up my asshole, Ron!" Kat yelled. He gagged again at her words, making her try her best not to smile. But soon enough, they were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. And before she knew it, Ron was kissing her. Her eyes popped out of her head, and she squeaked into his lips.

Ron backed off almost immediately. "That was… A lot more disgusting than I thought it would be."

"I think I threw up a little," Kat admitted. Good thing she didn't open her mouth. "What the bloody hell possessed you to do that?"

His ears turned red, and he shrugged. "You're first kiss sucked… So I thought I could make the second one better."

Well at least he had good intentions. Although she felt awkward as hell, Kat smiled. "Thanks?"

Since no one was around to witness it, the embarrassment quickly faded from Ron's ears. "So… Which was worse? Me or Goyle?"

What kind of a question was that? Kat answered as honestly as she could, "Would you rather kiss Ginny or Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Gotcha." Ron held at his arm. "May I have this final dance my lady?"

Phew… Finally things were back to normal. Kat grinned. "Can we just go back to the dessert table?"

Ron beamed as she tucked her arm in his. "I thought you'd never ask."

He was the best friend anyone could ask for.

* * *

Draco and Pansy decided to not go to the dungeons in case Greg wanted to talk to them about goosing Potter. Outside was probably a safer place to snog. A romantic end to the evening under the stars. It was nice and quiet too. He didn't want to hear anything about more about Potter's ass.

"It's not like he shoved his fist up my asshole, Ron!"

"Is that Potter?" Pansy sounded just as horrified as he felt. They turned around just in time to see Weasley snog her. "What a slag!"

But the kiss was quick. She had to have rejected him. Draco stared as they talked for a few moments and then headed back to the Great Hall arm and arm. This night just kept getting weirder and weirder…

 **Thank you for reviewing Ern Estine 13624, amata0221, and Venus914!**

 **Venus914: Sorry, that's how I always pictured him. :P Like his namesakes, a goofball and a brat.**

 **amata0221: Will do! I just have to think of something…**


	11. Pretty in Pink

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **gr8rockstarrox, if you get this far, this is for you! ;)**

 **Oh and I picture Rory as the actress Jaime King, who played Lemon in** _ **Hart of Dixie.**_

Chapter 11 Pretty in Pink

Aurora was twenty and every bit Narcissa's grandchild. She was a professional party planner and loved to organize. Sometimes it startled Kat that she was nothing like her. She even looked like Narcissa down to the blue eyes. She looked nothing like her mother.

No matter. Kat had finally weened little Monty and planned to celebrate with her oldest child. They would go shopping without a baby on her hip for the first time in a while. She'd get Aurora a new dress. Rain or shine, Rory always wanted a new dress.

"Rory, my love!" Kat sang as she swung open her door. "Oh."

Everything in her room was pink and white, Rory's favorite colors, so the bright blue hair really stuck out. Her godson was in her baby's bed, snoring away. Rory was wide awake and as pink as her walls.

"Mum…" Without taking her eyes off her, Rory shook Teddy who woke up with a snort. She covered herself with her sheets and said, "It-It's not what it looks like."

Teddy's eyes popped out of his head. "Yeah…"

"Reid took some Polyjuice," Rory lied as smoothly as her grandmother could. "He thought it would be funny to trick me this morning."

Slowly, Teddy started changing his hair to Reid's Weasley red. How convenient that the "Polyjuice" was just starting to run out. Teddy hardly ever got into trouble, much to Sirius's disappointment. When it came to lying, he was an amateur at best. Unfortunately, he made the eyes Astoria's blue instead of Ron's.

"Teddy," Kat seethed. "You better run out of here before I break your legs, and you can't!"

Without even trying to deny it, Teddy grabbed Rory's pink bathrobe and ran off as fast as his long legs could carry him. Rory's grip on her sheets tightened. "Mother! I am an adult! How dare you—"

"We're going dress shopping," Kat growled. Rory glared at her and stuck her nose in the air. "Unless you want your father to hear us _talking_."

That got her out of bed.

* * *

"What the hell, Rory?" Kat hissed as her daughter piled dress after dress in her arm. This mother-daughter talk was going to be pretty expensive. "Teddy's like your uncle!"

"He is not." Rory held up a white, flowy dress that cost about as much as Kat's car payment. "He's always looked out for me, Mum. Like at school, when people gave me dirty looks and made fun of me for being a Slytherin."

Teddy had been a prefect at the time. McGonagall had said he was giving kids detention left and right those first few weeks, but Kat always saw it like a big brother who was defending his little sister. And rightly so. Teddy was nearly seventeen when Rory started school. Clearly, her little girl didn't see it that way, even if Teddy did at the time.

"So you've always fancied him," Kat whispered. Rory froze and then strode towards the shoes. "Rory, he and Vicky are just on a break."

Like it was the ultimate insult, Rory whipped around to face her, absolutely furious. "They're on a break more often than not!" She lowered her voice when people started to stare. "She cares about the Harpies and living up to Ginny's legacy more than him!"

"Aunt Ginny," Kat corrected softly. Maybe she should let this go. But Rory had been jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend lately, still heartbroken over Herb. She didn't want to see her get hurt again. "Rory don't… Don't… You know how he is with Victoire. I don't think he'll ever let her go."

"He's in love with the idea of her," Rory insisted stiffly as she sat down to try on a pair of white heals. "She just sees him as company when she isn't particularly busy."

That wasn't entirely true. The problem was that Victoire wasn't one to settle down while if Teddy had his way, they would already be married by now. So why did he sleep with Rory?

Kat sat next to Rory and ran a hand through her pale blonde hair. Her daughter leaned in to her touch almost involuntarily, reminding her of when she was a baby. "Don't take this too fast, Rory. I don't think it's a good idea."

And like that, the moment was over. Rory turned to face her mother and glared at her. "You don't know Ted like I do."

Ew. "Er… I don't think I want to."

"Mum!"

* * *

Dinner. In all the excitement, Kat had forgotten that it was Teddy's birthday. When he came over for dinner at the Manor, Kat literally growled at him when he tried to sit next to Rory. That earned her a kick under the table. She smiled sweetly at her furious daughter before kicking her right back.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered in Kat's ear. "Is she mad that he called her Princess again?"

"I doubt it," Kat grumbled. Teddy always used to tease Rory and call her Princess, saying she was spoiled. It used to make her so angry. Once, when she was thirteen, she even cried. Why hadn't Kat seen this before? She must be as emotionally oblivious as Draco said.

The sound of Rory laughing at one of Teddy's corny jokes broke Kat from her thoughts. They were sitting across from each other while the house elves passed out cake. Monty, her youngest, was reaching out for the plates from his height chair. "Mine! Mine!"

"Wait your turn, Fleamont," Draco lectured.

"He looks like he doesn't need any cake," James joked. "His chins have chins."

Kat rolled her eyes. "He's one."

James gave her a disappointed look. "Too young to be already having weight problems, Mum."

"I WANT CAKE!" Lyra screamed, making the table go silent. Sirius started laughing while Lucius rubbed his temples. "MUMMY!"

"My ears," poor Albus mumbled.

"Mum," Lily announced, "I want you to know that I'll never forget to take birth control after living in this house."

"We're eating," Draco said loudly. "And you're fifteen, Lily."

"I'm not doing _it_." Lily grinned and nodded to a house elf in thanks as she accepted her cake. "I'm just saying. You've given me baby PTSD."

"MUMMY!"

"You're getting your cake last!" Kat snapped at her youngest daughter, too worried about Rory to be patient.

"Can I be excused?" Scorpius asked moodily as little Lyra started crying hysterically. Rose was too busy to come because she wanted to study, so he wasn't in the mood for anyone. Not even Albus wanted to deal with him today.

James started making kissy faces. "Scorp wants to firecall Rosey-Posey. They want a flat together next year!"

"Oh? One of you finally wants to move out?" Draco drawled before Scorpius threw his napkin down and stormed off. "It's Edward's birthday!"

"Ted has a girlfriend," Alaric taunted, making his twin sister turn pink. He smirked at her horrified expression. So he still hadn't forgiven her for dropping one of his books in the bathtub… "Traded Vicky in for a younger model."

Remus frowned. Usually, he just sat back and enjoyed the show, much to Kat's embarrassment. "Oh? Is that why we haven't seen much of you lately?"

"Why didn't you invite her, Teddy?" Sirius asked loudly, making Minnie frown and sink further in her seat behind her book. The poor girl was stuck sitting next to him. She never did appreciate his fart jokes…

"Uh…" Teddy cleared his throat when Kat and Alaric started staring him down. Rory was just a baby. Her twenty and a half year old baby. "She…"

Draco smirked and took a sip of his wine. "What? She still in school?"

The older kids started laughing at his joke. Everyone except Kat, Teddy, and Rory. Ric found it especially funny. Draco frowned when he finished laughing at his own joke. "What? She isn't, is she? You're twenty six, Edward."

"Is it Rose?" Albus asked hopefully. He couldn't stand her.

"I want cake," Lyra sobbed, not seeing through her tears that her piece had been in front of her for a while. That's what she gets for being a brat.

"No." Teddy sunk in his seat and started playing with his cake with his fork. "She's twenty."

"Maybe Rory knows her," her poor, stupid husband said. "From her Potions club."

James laughed with a mouth full of vanilla cake. "The club that had like three members? Including Rory? Like Ted would date one of her fellow she-dweebs."

"I think he would," Kat said coolly.

"Mother!" Rory hissed in outrage. "You could at least correct him. _The Prophet_ stated—"

"That the Young Brewers Club prepared its members for apprenticeship," James mimicked in a high pitched voice. "More like prepared its members to live in a house full of cats. Who sets a dress code for a club? You all looked like Snape with breasts."

"It wasn't a dress code, James!" Rory yelled. "We had uniforms and slicked back hair to ensure safety and were black so no one would notice stains!"

Teddy smiled shyly, making Kat's eye twitch. "The uniforms were cute."

Rory turned pink. "Thank you, Edward. At least someone appreciates my leadership skills."

It was Teddy's birthday. She couldn't ruin her godson's birthday… Kat did her best to hold her tongue and let everyone else argue. All hell could break loose tomorrow.

Later that night, Kat was ready to burst with the secret. Remus was frowning throughout cake and presents, so he knew. Aurora was permanently pink until Teddy finally left.

* * *

"You seem tense." Draco kissed her neck and then her bare shoulder. Lyra, Minnie, and Monty were down for the night. The other six didn't want to be bothered with them. "Is it because Rory broke up with Reid? I know you were hoping they would move into together."

Yes. Reid was perfect. He and Astoria catered for most of Aurora's parties. They were the same age. They worked together constantly. Reid was supposed to be Rory's goofball, not Teddy, the clumsy Hogwarts flying instructor.

"Teddy getting old makes me feel old," Kat muttered as she closed her eyes.

Draco kissed her deeply as she leaned back into the bed. "Not the grey streaks?"

"I have two grey hairs, prat!"

Draco grinned as he kissed her collar bone. "Hopefully Aurora's not jealous of Teddy's new girlfriend. She's always had a bit of a school girl crush on him." He frowned when Kat tensed. "What?"

Kat laughed awkwardly. "You know… I never knew that, until today."

"You _are_ pretty oblivious." Draco chuckled as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Maybe she could distract him with sex. "Rory told you today? Is that why you were glaring at Teddy at dinner? She's never going to stop finding you embarrassing if you keep embarrassing her, love."

Kat sat up and took a deep breath. They had been married for over twenty years. She should be open with him. "I think Teddy just realized it too."

Draco winced. "That'll be awkward if he ever introduces his new girlfriend." Kat stared. "What?" If she kept starting, he would get it. "What…?" When he finally understood, he shook his head in denial. "No. He wouldn't. He remembers her being born." Kat kept staring. "He taught her how to fly! He's like her big brother, Katherine!"

Kat grabbed her wand and locked the door so he couldn't do anything rash. "I caught them this morning. In bed."

At first, she thought Draco didn't understand what she was saying because he kept his face blank. Then he turned pink. Then red. Then scarlet. "WHAT?"

At scary speed, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door, yanking it when it wouldn't open. Kat stole his wand before he could jump back on the bed and grab it. "Open the fucking door, Katherine!"

"Then she'll hate you!" Kat yelled. "More importantly, she'll hate me for telling you!"

"She's just a kid!" Draco screamed.

"Who owns her own business?" Kat said weakly, sounding like she was asking instead of telling.

"Her doll house is still in her room!" Draco fumed. "You know as soon as Victoire wants to get back together he'll dump her!"

"And you know she'll run off with him if we let her know we don't approve!" Kat yell whispered.

Still scarlet, Draco started pacing their room, looking like he wanted to hit something. "They're practically related. Edward is my cousin's son!"

"And? So we're going to tell her their kids will have webbed toes?" Kat snapped. "She's an adult. We'll just have to let them be."

"Until Edward has an unfortunate _accident,_ " Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Until Teddy and Vicky get back together," Kat said sadly. That was the worst part. She knew he was going to break her heart.

Draco scowled. "And if he doesn't?"

Kat sighed. That would be weird. "Then I guess Teddy will be more than practically related, and we'll have grandchildren with webbed toes."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Draco stomped off to their bathroom and slammed the door to be alone to plot. Poor Teddy. Kat almost felt bad for him.

 **Thanks for the review** **harryislife! I love Ron! I don't get why so many people don't like him.**

 **Team Victoire or Team Aurora? ;) I love Teddy x Victoire, but I am rooting for Rory too! So I'll leave it up for interpretation who Teddy choses for now. :)**


	12. Namesake

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This one was a request from amata0221!**

Chapter 12 Namesake

James didn't mean to offend him, but now his grandfather wasn't speaking to him. Usually when they were close to being of age, Mum would ask the kids if they wanted to take her last name. So far, she hadn't gotten any takers, and she was a good sport about it.

But then, Scorpius, being the little shit that he was, laughed in her face. He hated that Mum was famous, and unlike Albus, wasn't hesitant to show it. He was going through a phase, Mum had said when Dad started hollering at him as he stomped off. How could someone go through a phase for more than half their life?

Anyway, feeling bad for poor old Mum, James started snooping through her family photo albums and whatnot. She never knew her parents, so he didn't quite get why she was so attached to their last name. It was just a name. Malfoy sounded like Mouth Oil.

He didn't realize how awesome the original James Potter was until he read some letters he traded with Grandpa Sirius when they were kids. He never laughed so much while reading.

And then he came across this:

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 1980_

 _Kitty Kat,_

 _I hope I'll be able to give this to you on your seventeenth birthday and embarrass you with stories of your first bath or whatever other adventures are to come. But if I'm not… Well, Padfoot will have plenty of stories._

 _At first, I was afraid to hold you. You're so small! The meatball I had in my lunch was bigger than your head! Okay, maybe not. That would be a little concerning…_

 _So Lils had to all but shove you at me. You made a face at the movement as if I smelled, but in that moment, you could have given me the finger, and I still would have thought everything was perfect._

 _I was a little apprehensive about your impending arrival, given the Prophecy, but my head can be full of cotton, as your mother will be happy to tell you. I wouldn't trade you for anything. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Don't forget. And if Padfoot loses this letter I swear to fucking…_

 _As you can see, I've never been much of a writer, Kitty Kat. I can't really express how much you mean to me on parchment. It would be better if I could tell you in person, but life doesn't always work out that way._

 _If your mother and I aren't here, we made the choice to protect you, and we made the right choice. Not because of the prophecy or Voldemort, because we love you more than anything._

 _Don't blame yourself. Love is worth dying for._

 _I want more than anything to teach you how to play Quidditch and embarrass you in public while your mum yells at me to apologize. I want to see you get married and take you out for ice cream after your first break up. I want to be there for everything. But I don't want to live in a world without you. You've only been here for a few hours, but I can't imagine going on without my little girl._

 _If I can't be there, I'm sorry, and I miss you just as much as you miss me. But know that Lily and I made the right choice, the_ _only_ _choice._

 _Love Dad_

 _P.S. If Padfoot finds this letter twenty years too late, knock his teeth out for me. He'd lose his head if Remus hadn't stuck it to his neck with some gum second year._

James sniffled and turned over to the second page. He most certainly _wasn't_ crying. That little snot Scorpius gave him a cold.

 _Kitty Kat,_

 _I like my teeth, so please don't knock them out! I think Lily's is with your baby book… I'll get on trying to find it._

 _Happy 30_ _th_ _Birthday,_

 _Padfoot_

And so, James did his best to put everything exactly how he found it in Mum's messy library and told her he wanted to be a James Potter too.

* * *

"I told understand why he won't talk to Jamie," Kat whined as she pretended to gobble up Monty with a little snake puppet. He squealed happily and clapped his hands around the terrifying thing. Narcissa had made it years ago, and all the children had been afraid of it but him. "He literally has eight other Malfoys."

Draco shrugged as he straightened his tie. Why he still got dressed up on the weekends she would never know. "He was there when James was born. Maybe he thought they had a special bond since he saved his life."

"By calling me a slag," Kat muttered. "You know I'm going to have to fix this."

"Oh joy."

Kat rolled her eyes. She was no Narcissa Malfoy, but her husband could at least try to be interested in her schemes. "Today. So get everyone out of the house."

"Can't." Draco grinned evilly and didn't even correct her and say 'Manor.' He must have a scheme of his own. "I'm going to visit Edward today."

"Draco…" One, two, three… He had four daughters! Kat thought he would've learned by now. "If she finds out, she'll only get closer to him. It's a girl's way of saying, "Fuck off, Dad." And I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Draco narrowed his eyes and turned away from the mirror. "I'll take Fleamont and only Fleamont. He's too young to be a witness."

Here we go… Kat sighed. At least Sirius's face will be priceless, especially since he'll become a grandfather and a great-grandfather at the same time. Gross. "Monty is part of the plan. Take the rest of the brood to the zoo… And give Scorpius money to go off with Rose when he refuses."

"No," he said childishly. "Mother will do it. She likes spending time with them. For some reason."

"You're full of shit," Kat muttered.

"Love you too." With a kiss on her cheek and Monty's, Draco was out the door. Prat.

* * *

James didn't know what Mum was playing at, but all of the sudden, the house was empty. Even the house elves were gone, which was weird. The only time Mum bothered with them was when she wanted food. Then he saw Grandfather struggling with Monty.

The boy was wailing, and the only time he cried was when he was hungry. The sprog would smile through a loaded nappy as long as he wasn't hungry. Mum joked and said that Uncle Ron was Monty's real father because of his appetite and red hair. James shuddered at the thought of Mum and Uncle Ron.

But Grandfather didn't seem to know that, and Mum was nowhere in sight, which was even weirder. She never missed out on an opportunity to call Grandfather stupid.

"Give him some cake, and he'll pipe down," James said awkwardly. "There's a reason he's so chunky."

Grandfather glared at him but spoke to him for the first time in two days. "Oh, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he's a baby," he drawled. "Go to the zoo with everyone else, James."

They went to the zoo without him?! It was literally the coolest place in the world! Assholes. James narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't invited."

"Oh. Pity." Grandfather didn't seem fazed in the slightest and added childishly, "I suppose it was a trip that was only for Malfoys… Get back to bed, Katherine."

James turned and jumped back in surprise. Icky pasty skin and shadowed eyes showed him that Mum was sick. Mum was never sick.

"Leave 'im alone," Mum said in a raspy voice. "He only wants to 'elp."

He most certainly did not want to help. Monty reached out for Mum, but she ignored him, leaned over and vomited all of Grandfather's shoes. Slowly, while holding his breath, he took Monty from Grandfather. They were in for a _long_ day.

* * *

Apparently, Mum was very demanding when she was sick. Somehow, she acquired a tiny bell that James was sure he would be hearing in his nightmares. Every few minutes, she would ring it, asking for an extra blanket, warm water, cold water, not _that_ cold. Any time Grandfather would get close to her, she would throw up on him. Monty wasn't used to his mummy being indisposed of, and for once, a brownie couldn't calm him down.

By lunch, Grandfather pulled him to the side in the hallway. "We have to get rid of her."

James raised his eyebrows. "Mum's incredibly old, but I don't think a nursing home will take her yet."

In response, he shoved the wailing Monty at him. "I mean, we need to drug her."

 _Drug her?!_ They couldn't drug Mum! She was sick! James opened his mouth to argue, but then he heard that damned twinkle again. "Jaime!" Mum moaned. "Do you think you could get me some crackers? The ones without the salt."

James glared at Mum's door. She hated the ones without the salt and would send him back to the kitchen as soon as he brought them. "I'll get the potion."

James grinned as he poured a sleeping potion in a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Mum could never resist chocolate.

"I would prefer not to have that vomited on me." Grandfather sneered at him and poured noodles into a pot. "It's soup. Tell her you made it to go with her crackers. It'll settle her stomach."

James frowned as he leaned over the pot. Wasn't chicken noddle soup supposed to be yellow? Not green? "But this is Mum. She'll actually drink the hot chocolate."

"Ja! Ja!" Monty reached for him from his height chair, so James decided to shut him up with half a banana. The brat grinned and started mashing it with his fingers, making satisfied noises as he spread it across the little table and stuffed it in his mouth.

"She'll eat this if you said you made it," Grandfather said stubbornly. "Since you are _her_ son."

James thinned his lips. There it was. "I wanted to be a Potter to honor my grandfather." The old man turned away from him and started stirring the pot. "James. He really loved Mum. And she doesn't have any Potters besides herself. And Scorpius hurt her feelings."

"You are James Sirius. That's honoring him enough," Grandfather said flatly. "I remember him. You look like him. You talk like him. Have his sense of humor. His laugh. You were a Malfoy in name only."

And now he wasn't. James never thought about that. He was the least like Dad's side of the family out of all of his siblings. Mum said that was why he was her favorite. He would believe it too, if he didn't know for a fact that she secretly called all her children her favorite when she was alone with them.

"That's not true," James muttered, not sure if it was. "So you wouldn't care if I was like Rory or that rat Scorp? Good to know who your favorites are."

Grandfather looked down on him with that _Malfoys are better than everyone_ expression. Being on the receiving end of it for the first time didn't feel too nice. James felt ten times worse when he got the real reason the old man hadn't been speaking to him. "Now you have everything from James Potter and nothing from me."

* * *

Draco didn't know what he was going to say to Edward as he stomped up the stairs to his apartment. Before knocking, he froze. Aurora said she had to work, but what if she was in there? He certainly didn't want to catch her in a compromising position. Draco swallowed back bile as he softly knocked. What happened to the days she would tattle on her siblings instead of keeping secrets herself? _Daddy! Lily stole sweets before dinner again! Tell her that's_ _wrong!_

Edward opened the door a couple of minutes later, not sure if he did in fact hear a knock or not. He blinked in surprise and opened the door wider. "Draco?"

Draco folded his arms over his chest, doing his best to look menacing. "Do you think I don't know what's going on?"

Edward most certainly did think that. He pursed his lips, wondering how he should answer. The boy wasn't Slytherin enough to choose his words carefully and keep a blank expression. "Is this about Scorpius trying to rent the apartment next door?"

No. If anything, Draco wanted Scorpius to have a dose of the real world. Then he would stop letting the little things get the best of him. "This is about Aurora." Edward paled. "May I come in?"

As soon as the door was shut firmly behind him, Draco found himself ranting and raving like some sort of commoner. "You were there when she was born! She was like your baby sister! You used to call her your sister! What is wrong with you? Victoire dump you one too many times?"

When Edward whispered, "Yes," Draco advanced towards him, causing the boy to hold up his hands in surrender. "I asked her to marry me, and she said no."

That did nothing to reassure Draco. In fact, he took out his wand. "So you hop into bed with _my daughter?_ " he yelled incredulously. "She's fancied since she was eleven! Which was when you were sixteen by the way!"

Edward shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I want to be with someone who wants a life with me. Vicky and I don't want the same things out of life. I know she loves me but…"

"Aurora is a child," Draco seethed. "You're using her by indulging in her fantasies!"

For the first time in years, Edward's face contorted in anger. "That's not true! She's always been there for me—"

"She's a CHILD!" Draco screamed. "She—"

"She's a child to you," Edward said coldly. "She's grown up a lot in the past few years. If you could see that, you wouldn't have a problem with her making her own choices!"

"I have a problem," Draco growled, "because as soon as Victoire comes back from the Harpies tour in Asia, you're going to toss her to the side. Does Victoire love you? Not enough obviously. Because she won't let you go. And my daughter is going to pay the price for it!"

By the slapped in the face expression, Draco could tell Edward truly believed that wasn't going to happen. He almost felt bad for him, but then he remembered how Aurora wouldn't get out of bed for days when Herb dumped her. Edward turned bright red.

"Vicky asked me to go to Asia with her." He clenched his fists. "She told me the truth. That she never wanted to get married or start a family and that if I loved her that I should be okay with that. And you know what? I wasn't, and I was sad and lonely, and Rory wanted me to feel better. She didn't want to say I told you so or complain about Vicky. She wanted to take me to movies and have fun, and it felt right… Things felt right for the first time in a while."

Draco still didn't want to believe him. Aurora was his daughter, his baby, and he wasn't about to let her get hurt because Edward was reeling from a failed proposal. "If you hurt her—"

The very insinuation made Edward's eyes and hair turn black. "GET OUT!"

* * *

James frowned. Adults were pretty damn stupid. Not a good thing to be thinking, since he was closer to nineteen than not… "I have everything from you, and nothing from him." Grandfather huffed like the bitter old man he was. "He wasn't there for my birthday parties or to break up the fights between me and Scorpius. He didn't put me on his shoulders to see dragons. You were there for everything, and he wasn't. And reading his letters made me miss him like Mum does."

"He wasn't that great," Grandfather said stiffly, not wanting to acknowledge what James was saying. "He was a bit of a jerk."

"More than Scorpius?" James asked with his best fake sarcasm.

Grandfather didn't pick up on it anyway. "No… As soon as you could walk, you followed me everywhere…"

"Because you had candy." James laughed at his own joke. "And you knew everything. I figured you had all the secrets of life since you were eight hundred years old. And since Mum calls you The Thing that Never Dies, I don't need your last name since you'll always be around."

Grandfather must know that that's _I love you_ in teenager language because he softened and gestured to the hot chocolate mug. "I've wanted to knock her out ever since I met her."

James grinned, knowing things would be back to normal now. "It lasts fourteen hours."

* * *

Kat sat up the next morning with a start. "Those fuckers!"

Draco was sitting on the carpet, holding Monty up in hopes he would soon be able to stand on his own. "How did you manage to get a stomach virus half an hour after I left?"

Kat rubbed at her eyes. "I ate five of George's new and improved Puking Pasties."

"You sick fuck…"

 _Literally…_ Kat stretched. "They drugged me! I repair their relationship, and they drugged me!"

Draco smiled as he let Monty go, and the boy tumbled on him and started giggling. "Would you expect any less?"

"No." Kat halfheartedly pouted and stiffly rose from the bed to head for the bathroom. "How'd it go with Teddy?"

"He's furious. I'm furious. I had to walk around London for a while to cool off." Draco frowned and picked Monty up to kiss his chubby cheek. "I don't know what to do."

Kat shrugged. There was really nothing they could do. She was just glad that Lucius had gotten over himself after she puked on him a few times. Reminding people they loved each other was easy. Making people fall out of love? Not so much. "If they really do love each other, we don't have much to worry about, do we?"

"Grandchildren with webbed toes," Draco mumbled.

With a yawn, Kat stretched again and turned the shower on with her wand. "Maybe he'll name them Drake and Kat."

"I can't wait…"

If they were meant to be, Kat couldn't either.

 **Poor Scorpius! He's just a sensitive kid with an insensitive family. :P**

 **Thank you for reviewing ShadowMystic56, harryislife, Ern Estine 13624, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **ShadowMystic56: ¡Pero Ron creció y aprendió de sus errores! Lo siento por mi pobre español!**


	13. A Parent, Not a Friend

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is a Scorpius chapter! I figured we should see his side of things!**

Chapter 13 A Parent, Not a Friend

Crappy diners. That was the only thing Kat had with Scorpius, but as he grew older, he turned his nose up to that to. She insisted that he needed more attention, but Draco was starting to insist that he needed to find somewhere else to live. Well, if Scorpius left, she'd just have to follow. All of her babies needed to stay with her forever!

"Breakfast at Bella's?" She waved the advertisement after poking her head into his room. It looked a bit like an office with a bed. Scorpius tended to be too serious for his own good.

He glared at her. "Is it reopened? I'd rather not have mouse hair on my eggs."

Kat slipped into his room when she saw Minnie heading her way and quietly shut the door. "It adds flavor. You liked Albus's pet mouse!"

"Not for breakfast!" Scorpius snapped. "Leave me alone, Mum. Rose—"

"Can wait." Kat paused until she heard Minnie shuffle by, calling for her. "I, however, am a thousand years old, and I don't have a lot of breakfasts left."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and walked over to his mirror to straighten his tie. "Oh? Are you going on a diet next week again?"

He was definitely a Malfoy… Kat close her eyes and counted to ten. "I'm, uh… terminally ill."

"Banshees live forever."

"Scorpius!"

Her son turned away from the mirror. Draco's eyes never looked at her so hatefully. "Mum, for the last time, I don't want to spend time with you. Ever."

"Oh." She had nine children. She knew better than to get hung up on that crap. But… It wasn't crap with Scorpius. He wasn't denied a new broom or told to clean his room. Kat didn't know why he slowly hated her more and more over the years.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and waved at her. "Bye."

* * *

Albus was the only one of his siblings that he liked. He hated James with every fiber of his being. Aurora had a stick permanently shoved up her ass. Alaric didn't care about anyone but himself. Lily talked too much, and the other three were so young that they couldn't help but be annoying.

But now Albus was mad at him. Wonderful.

"What the fuck, Scorp?" he hissed as they headed to dinner. "You made her cry. Over fucking breakfast."

"Maybe she managed to get herself up the duff _again,_ " Scorpius drawled. He had rabbits for parents.

"Forgetting something?" Albus asked lightly.

They stopped in the middle of the staircase. Little Lyra pushed passed them screaming, "Outta my way! I'm hungry! THERE'S GONNA BE CAKE!" The little troll.

Scorpius looked about himself and said sarcastically, "Oops. I seem to have forgotten my purse! Let me go fetch it in case I have to powder my nose."

"It's Mum's birthday, you prat!" Albus yelled. He could count the number of times Albus yelled at him on one hand. Wait a minute…

July 31st. "Shit…"

"Yeah." Albus laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "And she wanted to spend it with you, for some reason."

Albus was the kindest of all his siblings. That meant when someone was hurt, he rubbed it in the perpetrator's face until it was set right. Scorpius did his best to sound indifferent. "I'll pick her up some flowers tomorrow…"

"No." Albus started dragging him up the stairs, protecting Mum from her evil son. "You're taking her out to breakfast tomorrow."

Yay…

* * *

Dad wasn't talking to him. What else was new? Mum was the nice one. Unfortunately that meant she would put a sad smile on her face and agree to go to breakfast with him without hesitation.

"I love French toast." She was hiding behind the cheap menu, a trick she learned from Grandfather. "But, I think I'll—"

"I'm sorry," he forced himself to say. Mum shrunk a little, so all he could see was her spikey hair. "… I'll get the French toast so we can split our plates… like we used to."

Slowly, she set down the menu and closed it, running her hand over the laminated cover. She had chipped dark green nail polish, and he knew she'd only replace it when Minerva felt like painting her nails again. "Why do you hate me so much, Scorpius?"

After nearly ten years, she never once asked. She thought if she ignored it, it would go away. Scorpius hated her for not knowing why he was angry.

"You aren't a parent," he said coldly. "You're just a friend."

"What?" Of course her big green eyes had to fill with tears. How did such a marshmallow defeat Voldemort?

 _He and Albus were eight. The heat even brought Grandmother outside to swim in the lake. Everyone was having fun, including James, meaning he was torturing someone._

 _"Stop dunking, Albus!" Mum yelled for the millionth time. But Lily was having one of her crying fits, so she wasn't entirely paying attention. James, being James, ignored her._

 _And then Albus didn't come back up. James tried to laugh it off, yelling for all to hear that Albus finally developed a sense of humor. But then a minute went by. Thank God Dad picked up on the uneasy silence and ran for the water._

 _By the time Dad pulled Albus out, his lips were blue. He started performing CPR, and Scorpius would never forget the look on Mum's face. It was stuck in a silent, horrified scream until Albus coughed up the lake water._

 _Ever since he was born, Albus had a weak heart. He was born with a hole in it, and if it wasn't for Severus's potion making skills, he wouldn't have made it. And James thought it would be funny to deprive him of oxygen._

 _Mum, as she should have, grabbed James and made to strike him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she sobbed._

 _But then she saw the fear in her son's eyes, and she froze with her hand in the air. No one said a word._

 _She let James go and ran off. After that, she never so much as grounded him again._

"You became his friend," Scorpius said bitterly. "You let him do whatever he wanted, no matter how mean he was. It was up to Dad to deal with him."

Mum looked shocked. After ten years of letting James do whatever he wanted, she had the gall to be shocked. "Scorpius… I'm sorry. When I—"

"Yeah. I get it. Your aunt and uncle were horrible to you." He had heard it a thousand times from Dad. "But James was always mean to us. And you let it go with jokes or looking at Dad to do all the work. He deserved to get hit that day."

"No one deserves to be hit, Scorp," Mum said softly.

She would never change. Typical. Scorpius rose from his seat and left.

* * *

" _He_ deserves to be hit," Draco growled that night. "He's old enough to understand that James was a kid and no one's perfect—"

"He's right." Kat felt like the worst parent ever. No longer the cool parent, who let her kids sneak cookies before dinner. "James can be a jerk."

"And Scorpius can't?" Draco snapped. "It was almost ten bloody years ago, Katherine!"

"But Albus has been his best friend since before they were born," Kat pressed. "And he's probably traumatized! He must have been so scared!"

"Everyone was scared!" Draco yelled. "I never thought an eight year old could hold a grudge for that long! He needs to grow up!"

Kat didn't know what to say. Draco was right, in his own way, but Scorpius was still a kid, a kid who thought his mum favored the boy who nearly killed his twin. "Forget I said it for now… Things will get better. I'm sure of it."

"Ten bloody years later," Draco mumbled, but he dropped and kept giving Scorpius the cold shoulder the next day. Kat didn't know how to make it right.

* * *

This week, Lily wanted to be a Hogwarts professor, so they were all stuck listening to her Muggle Studies lecture in the library. Scorpius did his best to look bored as Mum tried to keep a straight face while she listening to Lily pronounce iPhone as "ee-Phone."

Surprise, surprise. Midway through the shitty lecture, James snatched _The Quibbler_ out of Albus's hands. "No reading during class, Mr. Malfoy," James mocked. "What is this? A nudie magazine?"

Albus turned scarlet, and since Dad was too busy shushing Lyra, Scorpius grabbed his wand. Then, the unthinkable happened.

"Give him back his magazine," Mum said firmly, so firmly that James jumped in surprise. " _Now_ , James Sirius!"

"But—"

"You are almost twenty years old," Mum hissed as the oblivious Lily droned on with her lecture. "Start acting like it!"

The look on James face told Scorpius that he thought Mum was being unreasonable. "But—"

"If I have to take it from you James, so help me—"

"Fine, fine! Christ." James tossed the magazine in Albus's lap. "It was a _joke_."

"A joke that's been going on for too long!" Mum yell whispered. "I'm not tolerating it anymore, James! I don't care if it's funny. And I don't care if you didn't many anything by it. This stops _today._ "

There was a flicker of fear in Mum's eyes, but she didn't waver once. She was afraid James would hate her, and Scorpius wondered if the man child would. James, however, was used to getting in trouble, and once he got over his initial shock, he shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Alright, challenge accepted." He smirked. "The prank war begins tonight, Mum, so sleep with one eye open."

Mum smiled to herself, but no one noticed except Scorpius.

* * *

"What was that about?" Albus asked once Lily's boring, error riddled lecture was over.

Scorpius shrugged and gave his twin the smallest of smiles. "Wanna steal something with me tonight?"

Albus sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

* * *

James put bleach in her shampoo and pink hair die in her conditioner. Kat yawned and scratched her dried out scalp. She put miniature dung bombs in his toothpaste. The sound of him screaming and gagging made her grin. All was right with the world.

Or perhaps the usual balance was off. It was morning, and Scorpius was actually smiling at her.

"Albus and I got you a belated birthday present!" Did she hit her head and wake up in some alternate universe? Scorpius stepped to the side to reveal a statue of a fat mustachioed man in a chef's outfit. "Remember Pete's?"

Pete's! They used to go all the time when he was a boy! Draco would get so mad because the one time they got him to go, there was a fingernail in his soup. "I thought it was closed because the food was killing the rats, and they were falling through the moldy ceiling!"

Scorpius's smile widened. "So they won't be needing this anymore!"

At first, Kat didn't know what to say. Then, it came to her, and she did what any mother would do. She hugged Scorpius so tightly he grunted in pain. "My baby's back!"

"Don't push it. You're still the most annoying woman on the planet."

Yep. Her baby was back. All was right with the world.

 **Child of Music and Dreams: I am so sorry for not thanking you last chapter! I meant to set a separate paragraph aside and thank you for all your reviews for both this fic and** _ **Is It Too Late to Start Over?**_ **And then, all this time, I had it in my head that I PM'ed you to thank you when I didn't! So thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Thank you for the reviews for chapter 12 Ern Estine 13624, amata0221, Guest, gr8rockstarrox, and Vi38!**

 **I haven't updated this in a while simply because I'm stuck on what to add in. Any requests?**


	14. Drake and Kat

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is gr8rockstarrox's request: In the meantime, could we have one where Draco and Kat go on date night, somewhere between popping out kids?**

Chapter 14 Date Night

Monty was starting kindergarten this upcoming school year, making Kat feel old. Her youngest didn't need her anymore, and Draco thought it was a reason to celebrate! Bastard. Scorpius was married and gone, running a law firm with Rose. Albus was apprenticed to become a Hogwarts professor while Ric was a librarian that made Madam Pince look like Santa Claus. Lily was about to graduate, and James was managing a WWW. Minnie was already in her second year, and Lyra was less than two years away from Hogwarts.

"He's going to be gone all day," Kat complained. "Not just half."

Draco rolled his eyes as the waiter poured them some red wine. "Six more years until he's off to Hogwarts. Still planning on adopting fifty crups?"

"And twenty kneazles." Kat smiled sadly, remembering the dearly departed Orange. "Unless of course, you want to be alone with me."

"God no." Draco shuddered at the thought. "It's bad enough I have to have dinner with you tonight."

Kat almost kicked him from under the table, but froze when she saw who was being seated behind Draco's back. Teddy and Rory.

Their romance lasted for nearly a year, until Victoire got into a Quidditch accident and was paralyzed for almost two years. Whenever she called, Teddy came running. Kat wished she couldn't blame her. The girl couldn't move and needed all the support she could get. But Kat hadn't spoken to Victoire since Teddy left Rory to be with her, and Draco hadn't spoken to either her or Teddy.

And as soon as Victorie fully recovered, she left to travel the world and teach kids to play Quidditch, even though Kat ran a similar charity in London. Kat found herself more angry at Vicky for leaving than for staying. Teddy broke Rory's heart for nothing.

Or so she thought. Kat stared open mouthed as Teddy caressed Rory's cheek, and she turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. It was like no time or tears had passed at all.

"What?" Draco raised his eyebrows and started to turn around. She had to distract him, or Teddy would be sucking his dinner through a straw from now own.

"I want you to get your vasectomy reversed," Kat blurted out, making him go as rigid as a board and not turn to see his oldest daughter whisper something in Teddy's ear that made his hair turn bright red.

Draco laughed and took a sip of his wine. "Very funny, Katherine. You're forty five years old, nearly forty six."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat snapped. He was too!

"Well…" Realizing his mistake, Draco cleared his throat and put on his best seductive smile despite his nerves. "I prefer having your breasts to myself." Unfortunately for him, he just noticed that waiter was awkwardly standing next to him, waiting to take their orders. He turned bright red. "I-I didn't mean that. We have _nine_ children."

Rory laughed rather loudly at something Teddy said, making Draco frown as he recognized the sound. Well, at least she could get back at him without feeling too guilty.

"WELL YOUR BALLS ARE A LOT SAGGIER THAN MY TITS," Kat yelled so loudly that the entire room went silent. Teddy and Rory finally realized that they were there but were too scared to move. Kat covered her mouth. This was bad. Worse than when James farted loudly a moment before Scorpius's valedictorian speech. And James had her sense of humor while Scorpius had Draco's seriousness. He could see the laughter in her eyes.

"You are the worst sort of person," he hissed. "I'll rip my own balls off with my bare hands before I get my vasectomy reversed, you immature hag."

At least he didn't notice Rory and Teddy as he stomped out. Kat gave him a ten second head start before she paid for the wine and left herself. She smiled sweetly at her daughter. "You are so grounded."

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Kat whined to a stone faced Draco as she nibbled on his ear in their hotel room above the restaurant. "You know how much I love having babies with you."

"So now it's my fault?" Draco grumbled. No, it was Teddy's fault.

Kat shook her head and kissed his neck, running her tongue over the end of his jaw. "No. I'm just sad. Our last baby's all grown up!"

"He can't tie his shoes… Katherine!" Draco gasped she slid her hands down his pants. "I-I am furious with you!"

"Are you sure?" Kat climbed on top of him and gently pushed him so he was lying flat on the bed. "You insulted me first, Malfoy. And Snape gave me detention and not you. You deserve to be punished, and I've just made Head Girl."

"Not even in your fantasies could you make Head Girl," Draco drawled. "You have no self-control."

Ever the drama queen, Kat sighed and stopped unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm trying to have fun. Fun sex."

That only earned her an eye roll. "Sorry, but at forty five, pretending you're a seventeen year old girl isn't appealing to me."

"You're seventeen too," Kat said stubbornly. "The pointy faced boy who I wanted to punch in the face every day while we were at school."

"And wanted to sexually assault me, apparently." Draco stared when she started pouting. "What?"

Kat threw her arms in the air, all thoughts of Teddy and Rory out of her mind. "We need to have more fun. Or we'll waste away like your parents."

"One, we have sex every night. Two, my parents are seventy." The stupid git didn't understand. "Three, there's nothing sexy about teenagers. They're moody, rebellious, and just plain mean."

"You're so old." Kat kissed him slowly and hopped of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He sounded like he already had enough for the day, which she supposed was understandable. That's what he got for marrying her, she supposed.

Kat stopped the door to their hotel and motioned for him to follow. "C'mon! I'm not talking about just sex. I'm talking about wild and crazy so we don't turn seventy instead of forty six!"

Draco did his best to keep a straight face. "I'll turn the lights on."

"Fuck you!"

* * *

"There is no fucking way I'm having sex with you in the hallway, Katherine!" Draco hissed, flinching when a bellboy walked by with a tray of food. "You're going to get us arrested!"

Party pooper. Maybe not because he let her keep dragging him in the hallway by his arm. There was a small alcove by the window that had a cushioned bench on it overlooking the nearby lake. Kat grinned and spread herself over it, but Draco only looked over his shoulder and clenched his fists.

"What now?" This was supposed to be their night! Sure, she ruined the first half, but that didn't mean he had to ruin the second!

Draco gritted his teeth. "I thought I saw Edward going into the room to my left."

Kat waved him off. Teddy and Rory weren't stupid. They'd be long gone by now. "The "room" next to ours is the janitor's closet. Now, we have to be fun and spontaneous, like when we were young—"

"Like when you forced me to eat Muggle toxic waste?"

Loaded cheese fries were not toxic waste! Kat narrowed her eyes. He was planning on bickering the night away. "Draco! If you don't quit it, I'll think you don't find me attractive and go on diet."

That did the trick apparently. Diets (or periods of sugar withdrawal according to Draco) did not make Kat the most agreeable person. Draco swore and slowly crawled onto the cushiony blue and white windowsill bench with her, grumbling, "You're the one who yelled I have saggy balls."

"I love them, even if they are down to your knees," Kat joked as he climbed on top of her.

"Bitch."

Kat closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her. "Wanker."

Draco was more into it than she thought. They were close to finishing when Kat heard a woman cry out behind the thin wall near her head. Her eyes bulged out of her head. The janitor's closet, where Draco thought he saw Teddy.

"I guess we aren't the only idiots in the hallway," her oblivious husband whispered in her ear before grazing his teeth over it. The woman, Rory, started moaning, begging for Teddy to go faster before sobbing in ecstasy. Since he didn't realize it was Rory, Draco laughed while Kat suddenly had the urge to vomit.

"GET OFF!"

"What? What? Did I hurt you?" Draco asked, panicking. Kat rewarded him by roughly shoving him off her. "What's wrong?"

Kat didn't answer and started running half naked back to their hotel room. She was never going on another date night again.

* * *

As the months went by, Kat tried to push that particular date night from her mind. Originally, she was planning on telling Draco that she saw Teddy and Rory at dinner, but after hearing her daughter, her baby, orgasm, she couldn't bring herself to even think about that night without wanting to throw up.

But then, on Christmas Eve, Rory and Teddy sat them down. Draco still wouldn't even look at Teddy, so he sat across from them and watched the younger children play outside in the snow from the window. Kat, however, couldn't keep her eyes off them. Well, she couldn't keep her eyes off the wedding rings on their hands.

"You're married," Kat gasped, not being able to help herself. Draco whipped his head around so fast that she heard a snapping noise.

Rory started shrieking like a dying bird when Draco lunged himself at Teddy. Kat was too shocked to do anything, and Rory, ever the lady, didn't move either. Remus heard the ruckus from the other room and rushed in to pull Draco off Teddy to reveal her godson's bloody nose. Kat held her breath. Remus looked frazzled but not surprised. He knew.

Or at least, she thought he did. He thought he did too and opened his big mouth. "Is this about the babies?"

"BABIES?!" Remus was still holding Draco up by his armpits, but her ever resourceful husband did his best to try to kick Teddy in the face.

Rory forced herself to smile. "A boy and a girl! Drake and Kat?"

"Er… How flattering?" Kat chewed on her lip as Draco had to be dragged out of the parlor by Remus. "Rory… You think you can hold them in? For about twenty years. Because I think then your dad will be only angry with the two of you instead of murderous."

Her daughter had the nerve to look annoyed. Teddy was too frightened to speak as he put his fingers to his nose. "Mum, we _had_ to elope. You guys would've never supported us. I'm twenty three years old. Your age when you got married and had me and Alaric. And your age when you conceived the abomination known as James Potter."

Now it was Kat's turn to be angry. "You are married to your father's cousin—"

"Second cousin," she corrected stiffly.

"Second cousin," she spat. "And are making Remus and Sirius grandfathers and great grandfathers at the same time, and you're calling your brother an abomination? Did them tested for webbed toes or tails?"

That pulled Teddy out of his stupor. He glared at her as best he could with his broken, bleeding nose. "Kat!"

"Excuse me!" she yelled. "This is a lot to take in, Ted! Did you expect us to merely frown? For us to melt and coo when Rory said you wanted to name my grandchildren Drake and Kat? The names you wanted for Ric and Rory?"

"I didn't expect to get punched in the face!"

"AND…" Kat softened, suddenly feeling rather sad. "I would've liked to see you get married. Your dad would've wanted to walk you do the aisle."

Rory glared at her and started helping Teddy with his nose. "No. He wouldn't have."

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. Mother had to lock him in his room until Rory left, but once she was gone, he didn't want to leave anyway. His little girl was married and pregnant by the man who tossed her heart to the side and left her broken just a few years ago.

Katherine slid in bed next to him. She didn't bother to turn on the lights or change out of her frightful Christmas sweater. "They're not coming over tomorrow." Good. "… I think I'm going through menopause. I suppose it's a grandmotherly thing to do."

And what a wonderful Christmas this was going to be. "If you try to distract me with fake hot flashes and mood swings, I'm going to wring your neck."

Katherine kicked him half playfully. "I'm not kidding! I haven't gotten my period in three months!"

Oh lovely. That was just… Draco sat up with a start, feeling like a jolt of lightning was just shot into each of his limbs. "You haven't?"

"Yes," she said dryly. "And since you've been snipped—"

"I got it reversed." Draco gulped as Katherine sat up to get a better look at him in the dark. "Three months ago."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Katherine shrieked.

Draco rubbed at his eyes, wanting to gouge them out. Sometimes he felt like his life was simply a novel written by Rita Skeeter. This couldn't possibly be true. "You told me to!"

"I _asked_ you to!" He was married to a banshee. "Meaning for us to discuss! And I didn't mean it!"

"What do you mean you didn't mean it?" Why would she ask him to get it reversed if she didn't want another baby? Draco narrowed his eyes. "You just felt like embarrassing me at my favorite restaurant."

"Yes."

Unfortunately, he knew Katherine well enough to tell when she was lying. She would start to play with her hair before realizing it and start gnawing on her lip. "If we don't talk about this, I'm going to Grimmauld."

"Well…" She smiled awkwardly. "Want to have sex?" He glared at her until she pretended she didn't just say that. "Well, you know, that is Rory's favorite restaurant too… so I figured, it'd be best if you two didn't get banned from it."

"You knew?!" How could she? She knew what her godson was like! "We could've put a stop to this before it was too late, Katherine! And we wouldn't be having a baby and Rory wouldn't be having two!"

"Doubt it." Katherine tried to pull him into a hug, but he pushed her away. "And I might not be pregnant."

"We're Draco Malfoy and Katherine Potter," Draco grumbled. "Of course we're having another baby."

Katherine groaned. They probably wouldn't be able to get a healer's appointment until after the New Year. "Rory said she's three months along."

Just fucking great.

 **Thank you to the following reviewers Ern Estine 13624, amata0221, gr8rockstarrox, Child of Dreams, and Vi38!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: I am trying to write another 15 one! I have two that I never finished because I just couldn't get it right! That's why I like specific requests like this one more because they're easier! O.0**

 **IMPORTANT:** **So, I'm torn about the end of this one. I know who their tenth kid is, but for a while in my head, she didn't exist in this universe. So I'm thinking of making a chapter where Kat finds out it really is menopause, which I think would be a big deal for her, especially after she gets used to the idea of having another. BUT if she was having another, I think it would be funny, like that movie** _ **Father of the Bride 2.**_ **Let me know what you think!**


	15. Testing 15

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is for gr8rockstarrox's** _ **It's a long time (or it feels that way) since I read something from Draco's POV. Or what about 15! Could we see some more of the 15 verse?**_ **And from way back in chapter 2, Ern Estine 13624's** _ **Can you do one where Draco is getting marry to kat and that Draco have to get permission from Sirius and Remus?**_

Chapter 15 Testing 15

Draco hadn't seen Katherine in over two years, not since the War ended. In fifth year, he thought it would be a good idea to use Pansy as a cover like she had used Weasley. The only difference was that Pansy didn't know it was fake and was still madly in love with him. Katherine took it as cheating and hadn't trusted him since.

They worked through it and eventually became best friends, but she still didn't trust him enough to take things further. When he took the Dark Mark to become a spy during sixth year, she freaked out and refused to be alone with him. As his mate, no one understood how much it hurt to see her look at him with those hateful and distrustful eyes.

And then the Horcrux hunt began, leading them to resume a rocky friendship after Bellatrix killed Dobby. The day after the Dark Lord was finally dead, she was gone.

She occasionally gave updates to Sirius, saying she needed some space. The last Draco heard was that she was studying to become a Muggle math teacher. It was like she didn't want to be a witch anymore.

In a way, he understood. Nymphadora, Dumbledore, Hermione's parents, McGonagall, the Creeveys, and countless more were gone. Muggles didn't even know. She could pretend not to know.

But then, he started getting the early stages of Separation Sickness. Nausea, loss of appetite, etcetera. Then, as winter started to melt into spring, terrible pains, meaning Katherine was hurt. Reluctantly, he asked Sirius to send a letter, hating that he had to, at least temporarily, force her to be around him. Worse, all he got back was a scrap of paper with the words written _one night._

Draco took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the Muggle restaurant. Here goes nothing…

She had a baby with her. A one year old with black hair and green eyes. Draco stopped in his tracks. She smiled at him like it was nothing.

The baby was in a height chair and stared at him with Katherine's eyes. She made a funny face at her and said, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

Shyly, the baby dropped her crayon and waved. Draco cleared his throat, which felt like it was going to shrivel up and wither away, and hoarsely said, "Hello."

But he didn't move. Katherine frowned, as if she didn't just drop a bombshell on him. "Well, Draco, are you going to stay?"

Obviously she meant for more than just dinner. The child had to be half Muggle. Katherine wasn't wearing a ring and was clearly by herself. Could he raise a child who had a Muggle father? A child that wasn't his?

"Yes," he said just as hoarsely. Her grin made his heart skip a beat.

"Well that's good because I have to babysit my niece until my cousin finishes his shift." She burst out laughing when his jaw dropped. Well, she hadn't changed much in the past few years. Draco was still in shock when Katherine pointed at a portly Muggle who was waiting on a Muggle family.

"Thank you," he muttered, "for giving me an early heart attack."

Like he complained about a paper cut, she ignored him and leaned over the table to whisper, "He got Cho Chang up the duff! My aunt and uncle were devastated! Naturally, I'm the happiest girl in the world."

"Naturally, you relish the misfortune of others," Draco drawled, frowning when Katherine pulled a crayon out of the child's mouth. "She looks just like you."

Katherine shrugged, but his words made her smile. "Cho has black hair, and my eyes were my grandmother's eyes."

"So you found the perfect opportunity to trick me," Draco grumbled. "…How have you been?"

"Terrible," was all she would say. "… And wonderful. You know?"

He didn't. Life after the War was rough, but he didn't run away, and it got better. Unlike Katherine, he dealt with his problems, and therefore, was able to move past them. Slowly, he sat down, feeling four bright green eyes watching his every move. "I suppose."

"Next fall, I am graduating from community college," she went on, avoiding the subjects he was dying to talk about. "Then, I'm off to uni! I had to take this semester off though…"

"Hermione said you got in a bar fight." Draco frowned when she turned and gestured rudely to her cousin, who rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. "I can feel it, you know. As a Veela." Still nothing. "You've been in a lot of fights lately, I'm guessing."

"It was a car crash," she lied, facing him but still not looking. "A few weeks ago. I was at a Muggle hospital, so you felt me getting surgeries and stuff."

"Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's?" That only earned him a shrug. "Katherine?"

"I'm moving in with Sirius." Again, she changed the subject. "Today, actually. So you'll be seeing more of me. Especially since I took the semester off…"

"Lottie!" The Muggle appeared, having finished his shift, and scooped up his daughter. "What has she done to you this time?"

Katherine grinned. "I only pretended she was mine!"

"Again?" the Muggle said tiredly. "Did you give her her medicine?"

"Of course!" Gingerly, Katherine rose from her seat. He didn't need to ask if she was in pain. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date with danger!"

The Muggle glared at him as if he actually was danger personified. Draco raised his eyebrows, silently asking if this man truly knew his cousin. Apparently not. "We can go with you."

"Well I was planning on talking about you the whole time," she joked. Casually, she grabbed his arm. Draco tried not to react as he was dragged away. It was the first time she had touched him in over two years.

"Sorry," she huffed as they started walking away from the restaurant. The cold London air made her breath look like smoke. "So… How's Slytherin's prince been?"

Draco didn't know how to answer. He went about his life as best he could. Admitting he missed her would give her too much power. "Fine."

"Awesome." Katherine shoved her hands in her pockets and kept her eyes on the sidewalk. "Sooo what are we doing tonight? Some weird bird sex ritual to make sure you don't get sick?"

Draco tripped over his own foot and heard a snicker when she grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. Nope. She hadn't changed one bit. "No. I just need… you."

"Awesome." She stopped walking and looked at him, like she wanted to say more. There was a sadness about her that he found frightening. "So you want to just walk around? It's been kind of cold for spring."

"I made dinner reservations." That he cancelled and remade several times. It was the restaurant that he and Katherine use to sneak off to fifth year. Would it be wrong to revisit the past? And, as he predicted, she was severely underdressed in her Muggle jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket.

"Awesome." Was that her new catch phrase now? No… From the glint in her eyes and the small laugh, he could tell that she was simply waiting for him to get annoyed. "Let's just turn around then. I've got to drop my car off at Padfoot's."

They walked in awkward silence back to the Muggle restaurant. Katherine opened her mouth several times to try to start a conversation, but eventually gave up until they reached the vehicle. Draco waited for her to magic it to Sirius's. His eyes widened when she opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"No."

Like she wasn't trying to shove him into a shiny red deathtrap, Katherine held up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey! I've only gotten, like, five speeding tickets in the last two years! Come on, Draco! It's like a twenty minute drive."

"It's good to know my death will only be twenty minutes," he drawled. "Why do you even have one? You aren't a Muggle, Katherine."

How the hell was that an insult? She glared at him. "Fine. Apparate. I'll meet you at Sirius's. And after tonight, I'll see you in another two years!"

"Grow up!" he snapped before she could slam the door. "Do you really expect me to do whatever you say? Be happy and not talk about how you left everyone for two bloody years? More if it wasn't for me being a Veela?"

Like the brat that she was, Katherine rolled her eyes. "I was coming back anyway. Now are you getting in the car or not?" Draco gritted his teeth, which he was sure were going to turn to dust by the time the night was over, and walked over to the passenger's seat. "Fucking baby."

Draco turned to face her, ready to fight all the way to Sirius's house. But then his eyes landed on the cup holder. Royal London Hospital. She started driving when he picked up the plastic bracelet.

"Hermione would say we're both being babies." Oh lovely. Now she was giving him the silent treatment because she couldn't throw away her own trash. Katherine sped up the car, and they sat in awkward silence the whole way to Sirius's.

Katherine opened the back of the car to reveal a large trunk that Draco was sure magically had all of her possessions stuffed in it. Sirius was rushing out of Number 12 faster than Weasley would when confronted with a spider.

"Ki-Kitty Kat!" Sirius yelled nervously. "You aren't supposed to be driving! And that's above your weight limit!"

Katherine stared at him blankly with her hands on the trunks handle. "It's charmed."

"It weighs more than air so you aren't lifting it!" Barely noticing him, Sirius pushed past Draco and snatched the trunk away from her. "Now come in! Before you catch a cold!"

Teasing Sirius was one of Katherine's favorite pastimes. Even though they weren't currently speaking, she put an arm around his waist. "Sorry, Padfoot. I have a date."

At least Sirius was predictable. His eyes popped out of his head. "No you don't! I have the sheets from that Muggle doctor! You let them gut you like a fish and take your organs out!"

"What?" So that was why he spent the last month in excruciating pain. It wasn't the Separation Sickness at all. She was literally having her guts ripped out. "Katherine!"

As usual, he was ignored. "What's the difference between me sitting in a chair there and me sitting in a chair at Number 12?" she snapped. Her defensiveness made him realize that Sirius didn't know what happened to her either. "I don't have to stay here! I don't even want to be in London right now anyway!"

Well, she wasn't almost placed in Slytherin for nothing. Sirius immediately became horrified, causing Katherine to look away. But she was more pissed off than guilty looking. Merlin she was horrible.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to apparate. "Let's go."

* * *

The dull ache in his stomach told him that she couldn't even handle apparition. She still looked angry, but there was a pink tinge to her cheeks that told Draco that she wasn't angry with Sirius. No, she was angry with herself. Embarrassment was what was making her so defensive.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She nodded. Physically at least then. Silently, they walked into the restaurant.

Usually, she teased him over his expensive taste. She called him a snob, and he called her uncultured. That led to her doing something revolting like blowing her nose at the table or asking loudly where the "crapper" was. He was almost looking forward to it.

This time she was shy, awkward even. They weren't fifteen anymore. Draco never thought he'd feel old at nearly twenty.

He pulled out her chair, and she smiled in thanks. The only part that reminded him of when they used to sneak off was that she was severely underdressed. Did she do it on purpose?

"What have you been doing?" she asked, tracing her finger over the rim her glass, not caring that the waiter was waiting to pour her water. When he cleared his throat, she leaned back in her seat and glared at the waiter like he was the rude one. Some things would never change.

Draco shrugged. "Apprenticing to Father." _Waiting for you._ He sighed tiredly. "You?"

She returned the shrug. "School… I missed you."

 _You missed me but you're only giving me one night?_ Draco thought dryly. And how could that be if she was moving in with Sirius and Remus? Unless she didn't think she was going to be at the time.

"Do you know why I was so mad at you sixth year?" she asked lightly as he ordered for them in French. _Surprise me,_ she used to say. A small smile touched her lips, telling him that she was remembering too.

"Because you're a prat," he mumbled, not wanting to bring it up. There was supposed to be something special about this _one night_ crap. Mother insisted on it as he spent the day worrying. Bringing up the past wasn't going to making the already bad night go any better.

"Because we used to have so much." She spread her arms wide, gesturing to the entire Muggle French restaurant. "We used to have sneaking through the halls and talking until the sun came up. Passing notes in Snape's, knowing he wouldn't dare make a spectacle out of it. Going to dumps like this."

The meal would most likely cost more than Weasley's rent. Draco smirked when she raised her eyebrows, daring him to say it. But then he reached out to touch her hand, and he saw part of his Dark Mark through his sleeve, reminding him of what they were really talking about. "I took the Mark to keep you safe. And I thought it would make the War end sooner. Then we'd have all the time in the world for this… but then you left."

Katherine leaned away from his touch. Blaming him for the past was so much easier than focusing on the present. "Order me something chocolate for dessert."

* * *

They flooed to the Manor. Katherine bit her lip when she realized they were at the fireplace in his bedroom. He felt all the blood rush to his face when he saw her panic. He simply figured she wouldn't want to risk running into his parents and hadn't thought about his bed being steps away.

"I…" Now this was just great.

"I was going to write to you," she whispered. "When I was in the hospital. I was scared, and I wanted you. I didn't want anyone else but you…"

Her eyes filled with tears as she waited. It wasn't like he could go back in time and suddenly be at the hospital with her! With a shaking hand, Draco wiped one of the tears off her cheek. "I would've came. At first, I thought my appendix burst or something. I had them running all kinds of tests before I realized it was you. Then I was flying all over London."

"As a bird?" She thought it was funny that he could turn into a harpy. With a sniffle, she shrugged and turned away. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?" He winced at how demanding he sounded. "Katherine… Kat, you can tell me anything."

He never called her Kat. Not once. Call him delusional, but he had hoped it would get some reaction out of her. He hoped that she would see that he was trying. Trying to be patient, forgiving, anything she wanted…

But he wasn't patient. And he was never one to beat around the bush either. "Why did you leave me?"

She took his hand away from her face. Slowly, she reached up his sleeve and caressed his Dark Mark. Her warm fingers against the perpetually ice cold skin made him shiver. "I don't know."

"You know," he said coldly, hating himself for it. Bright green eyes flashed dangerously. "I love you. I love you, and you've been pushing me away for over four years over one mistake. Over one FUCKING mistake, Katherine! You know why you were so mad at me sixth year? Because you wanted to an excuse to avoid me! You were afraid of us, so you used me becoming a spy as an excuse! That's why you brought it up! You wanted to screw up the first chance we had in two YEARS!"

"I was ASHAMED!" she screamed, pushing his arm away as if it burned her. "I was ashamed to be alive! Everyone was so happy! So relieved! I just-I didn't want to be the hero anymore! I wanted to be just Katherine."

"You never were just Katherine." He was losing her. One awkward meal and he was already losing her. He felt like he was gasping for air, like he was literally chasing her. "You are the love of my life."

Her face scrunched up as she was trying to hold in years of tears and self-hatred. "He beat me up."

It took Draco a minute to realize what she was talking about. She was in the hospital, ripped open by Muggles, because someone beat her up. He was too stunned to say anything at first and gaped like an idiot when she started crying hysterically.

"He-he-I…" She put her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably, but he still couldn't move. "I thought I was-was going to die when-when I started coughing up blood. I thought I was going to die, and I chose someone like that over you!"

 _I chose someone like that over you!_ Draco felt like time stopped. He could barely hear her sobs and barely was able to find his voice. "You… You were dating someone who…"

"I hit him back." She sniffled, and Draco could've sworn that she was defending him. "And said things that bothered him. Because you-you're right, I run away from love—"

"THAT WASN'T LOVE," he screamed, wanting to throw up when she flinched. "Oh my God! Do you listen to yourself talk, Katherine?"

Her face crumbled, and she was so devastated that she could barely speak. "Something's wrong with me. Something's always been wrong with me… I-I wanted you, but-but I knew I didn't deserve to be happy. I ruin e-e-everything because I'm a burden, a someone who deserves to be locked away... under the stairs."

This started before the War. Before they even met. She hid her face in her hands, but it was too late. She finally opened up to him and admitted what was "wrong" with her.

"I love you," he repeated, with less hurt and resentment. "You are not, and will never be, a burden, Katherine."

She turned away, but when Draco pulled her into a hug, she spun around and cried into his chest for nearly an hour. He finally had her back.

* * *

Kat woke up in Draco's arms. How many times had she dreamt of that fifth year? How many times in sixth? "You smelled less sweaty in my head."

He moaned and rubbed at his eyes. "Your hair was like an itchy blanket." At least he didn't mention her ocean of tears. "You'd think you would've washed it for our disastrous date. Thank Merlin you shaved your pits."

"I'm telling Padfoot we fucked."

"Tell my mother too, while you're at it," he said dryly. "She'll be over the moon."

"Sick." Kat sat up and closed her eyes as the room spun around her. How many pills had she missed? At least four including her antibiotics. "Remember that time at Grimmauld she found you wanking?"

"Stop it!" It felt good to be back.

* * *

"I was going to a safe house," Katherine confessed. Sirius, Remus, and his parents, for some reason, were in the parlor at Grimmauld. Draco squeezed her hands, which were twisting together in her lap. This had to be unbearable for her. "Then I got Draco's letter, so I figured I could delay and give him a night. But then the lady at the hospital said I couldn't delay anything, and I didn't even _want_ to be there, so I asked to move here."

"I don't understand," Mother said as sweetly as she could. "Why would you… When you have Draco."

As Katherine fumbled for an answer, and he turned as red as a tomato, Father had to butt in. And he was as delightful as ever. "So is this the first time you've left the Muggle barbarian?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Draco snapped. "From both of you?!"

"It's the third time," Katherine said calmly, numbly. Sirius's face was white, and he appeared to be holding in a scream.

"The difference is… that I-we know, so…" Draco wasn't prepared for that one. Actually, he wasn't prepared for anything that was going to come out of her mouth. She just said she wanted to come clean.

"I will not have you endanger my son _again_ ," Father seethed. Katherine paled while Draco felt rage bubbling up inside him. "Don't look at me like that! Either of you! You have never been able to accept the fact that people care for you, Katherine. Which is why that Muggle was perfect for you. He didn't give a damn. Obviously."

"Draco screamed some sense into me… last night." Katherine sunk into her seat when Mother squealed with delight. He could tell that she was thinking, _See! I told you. Sick._ But he didn't care. They could finally work on being together.

* * *

 _One year later…_

Draco gulped as he sat down with Sirius and Remus. They knew what this was about. He wouldn't normally buy Katherine and Edward tickets to go to the zoo without him. While they were stuffing their faces with ice cream and laughing at the monkeys, he was sitting across from a monster, and he wasn't talking about Remus.

"What?" Sirius spat before Draco could get one word out.

"Sirius," Remus chided, although he didn't sound too happy himself. "…Give him a chance."

Draco smiled in thanks. His hands were already starting to sweat. "I would…" He cleared his throat, which suddenly felt very dry. "…like to ask Katherine—"

"Absolutely not!" Sirius snapped. "She's doing so well with the way things are! It's only been a bloody year! Why would you turn everything upside down?"

"This is a good change, Padfoot," Remus soothed. "And they don't have to move into their own place straight away. They could live together here for a little while."

Remus thought he was asking Katherine to live with him. Great. Draco took a deep breath. "Actually…" It was March. Why was he sweating? "I, erhm, wanted to-to ask Katherine to, well, marry me."

Silence. Both Marauders stared at him as if rainbow vomit came out of his mouth instead of words. Draco didn't think he had the courage to ask again, especially when Remus started laughing.

"You're twenty one." Remus laughed again. "Surely it can wait, Draco." Then, he frowned. "It can wait, right?"

"Huh?" Draco leaned away when Sirius narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. It still took him a moment to figure out what he was talking about, and when he did, Draco turned scarlet. "No, no, no, no!" he said (squeaked) quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. "We aren't, uh, doing _that._ "

For the first time all evening, Sirius looked happy with him. "Really?"

"Really." Perhaps Remus was right. If he couldn't handle the wrath of two Marauders, then he couldn't handle the rest of his life with Katherine Potter. "I just, well, love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It would mean a lot to me if the two of you supported that."

Sirius and Remus gave each other a look. Several looks, actually, like they were silently communicating or something. Draco found that worse than them arguing about it because if they were yelling and screaming, then he'd at least know who was on his side, if either of them were. This past year had been the hardest and one of the best years of his life. He wanted this.

"But Remus," Sirius muttered before turning away. "She's still a kid."

"She'll always be a kid to you, Sirius," Remus said softly. "Would a kid be doing so well in therapy?"

"She gets in an argument with that mind healer every week!" Sirius whined.

"And she keeps going back." Remus raised his eyebrows and smiled, telling Draco he was going to say something that annoyed Sirius to no end. "That tells me she's capable of knowing what's best for her. And, when we were her age, Lily and James were married for years and had her to look after."

"But we…!" Sirius couldn't exactly say that they were more mature or had been through more. Both him and Katherine had been through a lot and still managed to be equally immature. "He's going to take her away from us, Moony!"

"Do you really think she'd let me?" Draco somehow managed to say through his clenched throat. "Even if I wanted to."

Sirius growled to himself. "My answer is never." Wonderful. "But, if it was going to be anyone, I would pick you. I guess… But only because Ron's seeing someone."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had passed the godfather test. "You have our blessing."

* * *

"We seed a phant poo!" Edward exclaimed at dinner. What a way to segue into his proposal.

"We saw an elephant poo," Katherine corrected. "And it was glorious."

"Galor-us!"

"Draco had an exciting day too." Of course Mother knew. He should've known by how awfully smug she'd been lately. She probably followed him to the jewelry store. Well, he'd just have to get back at her now, wouldn't he?

"Katherine," he said quietly. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

"No!" Mother yelled before could stop herself. Father hid his laugh in a cough. "I-I mean—"

"We haven't had dessert yet." By the look Katherine gave him, one would think he was denying her food for the rest of the week.

"Yeah," Sirius snapped. "We should have fun before doing serious things like _walking in the garden._ "

"With the peacocks," Katherine added, as oblivious as ever.

"I wanna see the cocks!" Edward yelled. Remus put his face in his hands while Sirius's jaw dropped. Katherine, being Katherine, started laughing so hard that she sounded like she was sobbing. "What's a matter, Kat?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to remember this dinner for the rest of my life," Draco grumbled. The ring in his pocket felt like a thousand pound weight. "Katherine, can we please go for a walk before I murder everyone in here?"

Katherine sighed dramatically and rose from her seat. "Only if you show me your cock."

"Oi!"

Did he really want to marry into this family?

* * *

Once they were outside in the quiet, Katherine hummed in contentment and pulled him into a hug. "I feel like I owe you one of those cakes that say, _Thanks for Tolerating Me_."

"If you made me all of those cakes that you owe me, I'd be waddling with you right now instead of walking." Draco stopped under a tree that was just starting to bloom. "But dealing with my parents makes us almost even."

Katherine smiled. "Your mum asked me when I was going to stop with the "Muggle silliness," which I think is her way of telling me to drop out of uni and let you propose already."

Draco forced himself to laugh, but it sounded more like a choking sound. "Yeah." He let out another strange laughing sounding. "She's probably hiding in the bushes right now."

Katherine looked over her shoulder. Her smile widened slightly, and she looked at her feet. "Has she been pressuring you?"

"No." _Yes. Since the day we got back together._ "But you know I wouldn't do something like this just because she said, right?"

She looked up, and there was an eagerness in her eyes that she was desperately trying to hide. "Like this?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth to hide her squeal when he got down on one knee. She was nodding before his clammy hands could take the ring out of his pocket, exclaiming, "Yes!" before he could open the damn box.

There was no more running away, no more blame, or anger. They were finally going to be together forever.

 **Thank you for reviewing Ern Estine 13624, harryislife, amata0221, and Vi38!**


	16. Remember Me?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **So this might be Draco and Kat's next adventure after** _ **A Match Made in Hell.**_ **Or I might post them in a story called** _ **It's a Bet.**_ **I just wanted to put this here so I don't get distracted thinking about another story. I got this idea after seeing that Japanese movie** _ **Your Name**_ **, although the concept isn't really related. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 16 Future Project: Remember Me?

Kat yawned, trying her best not to doze on the tube and wake up a good twenty minute cab ride away from home. On Fridays, she tried to finish all her work and do little things that she knew her caffeine addled brain wouldn't be able to remember on Monday. Not always a good idea, but she liked to do _nothing_ on the weekends. Although she still had some papers to grade…

"Potter!" A blonde man was rushing towards her, making Kat jump and start fumbling around her bags for her glasses. She really should get around to that laser eye surgery. How many pairs had she lost this year? At least half a dozen…

"Yes?" Kat bit her lip and reached in her bag for her pepper spray. He looked out of his mind.

"I-I thought…" His eyes filled with tears. Oh. She let the pepper spray tumble to the bottom of her bag.

"You knew me before my accident?" Kat smiled awkwardly and settled her hands in her lap. His eyes widened, letting a few tears escape. "Sorry, I…"

"You don't remember me?" Great. She'd have to call Hermione, who had to have a long talk with that other bloke. What was his name? Neville.

"I got in an accident when I was nearly eighteen," she parroted back, recalling her first few days in the hospital. "When I woke up, the last thing I remembered was my cousin's eleventh birthday, and even that was fuzzy."

"Oh, I…" He did his best to swallow back the rest of his tears. Like the Neville guy, he must've thought she died seven years ago. "We…"

"Did we go to school together?" she forced herself to ask. He nodded numbly. At least she had something familiar to grasp. "Did you graduate from Stonewall the same year I did?"

He stared and then turned white. "Potter, we…" He clenched his jaw. "I… I'm sorry. I thought you had died, back then."

Kat shook her head. She hated talking about what she didn't remember. "It was a really bad car accident, wasn't it? I'm still afraid to drive." More staring. "What's your name?"

"Malfoy," he stammered. "Draco Malfoy." Sheesh. And she thought Hermione's name was strange. "Remember?"

Sirius did this. He showed her things like an old scarlet and gold scarf or for some reason, an odd looking broom. Everyone else knew it made her uncomfortable, leading them to yell at her poor godfather until he sulked and didn't try anything for a few weeks.

Something about Malfoy's desperation made Kat feel more guilty than uncomfortable. Hermione said she should never feel guilty…

Kat shook her head. "Sorry. Were we friends? I'll give Hermione a call—"

"No!" Huh. Maybe she shouldn't have let go of the pepper spray after all. "I-I mean…" He blushed. "Look, we aren't kids anymore, Potter. Back in school…" He turned a shade redder and took a deep breath. "I used to fancy you. And… since I thought you died, I thought I lost my chance to tell you…"

Damn. Kat bit her lip as the train screeched to a halt. This was her stop. "I…"

"And now you have no idea who I am," he said bitterly as she rose to her feet. She should leave but…

Her thirteen year old students got more action than her, and she supposed he was cute, in a snobbish sort of way. This was the sort of romantic shit people made movies about.

After her accident, she was afraid to take risks. Seven years later and her sweaty hands still clung to her pepper spray during her ten minute walk home from the tube. She could always change her cell number.

Kat shot her arm into her never cleaned out bag, searching for one of her business cards from back when she was still job hunting last year. "Here's my number." What the hell was she doing?! "This is my stop."

* * *

"You did what?" Dealing with Hermione was one thing. Dealing with pregnant Hermione was another thing entirely. The motherly instincts were making even more bossy.

Kat shrugged. "He hasn't texted me yet."

Pregnant Hermione didn't seem surprised. Nice. "Malfoy was a bully. He—"

"You ran into Malfoy?" Ron, the detective, had just returned from work. He tossed his coat on the couch, not noticing how annoying the hormonal Hermione thought that was. "I heard his family losing that fancy mansion of theirs knocked them down a few pegs. He and his dad had to find work in the…"

He trailed off, and Hermione glared at him. This happened a lot over the past seven years, and Kat knew they were hiding something. The problem was that she didn't have the faintest idea what. They wouldn't tell her either, and for the sake of friendship, she let it go.

"Anyway, what did he say?" Ron did his best to focus on his concern and not his fear of Hermione. Every month that went by made her grumpier.

"That he fancied me and never got the chance to say it." Kat didn't smile when Ron snorted, and Hermione started panicking. She had to finish her last year with a tutor, along with catching up academically to get into uni. Surely, Stonewall High had made an announcement about her. Letting it get out that she was in the hospital and not updating the students wasn't just mean, it was morally wrong, in her opinion.

"Hopefully he lost your number." Hermione seemed so sure that he wasn't going to call that Kat was starting to want to go out with the bloke out of spite. Next she was going to say that Malfoy probably didn't have a phone.

"Thanks." Kat rolled her eyes and was a little thankful that Hermione had a doctor's appointment. For once, she was going to head home and start grading papers. Anything to keep her from checking her phone every five minutes.

* * *

 _Are you free tonight?_ Kat stared at her phone for about twenty minutes Sunday afternoon. Should she go? She had to. Her flat was spotless. Her lesson plans were done. Everything was graded. She went crazy all weekend to keep her mind off him.

 _Yes!_ Kat backspaced as quickly as she could. Only she could sound desperate through a text message. Kat groaned and flopped on her stomach. But what could she say if she wanted to go?

She rested her chin on the arm of her dark blue sofa. Again, her thirteen year old students were better at this than her. _Yes. I am free to attend._

"Ugh!" Kat backspaced again. _Yes._ She closed her eyes and pressed Send, doing her best not to think about how simple and stupid that sounded.

An hour passed before he answered, and Kat hoped it was because he was doing the same thing and not laughing at her or thinking she was brain damaged from the car accident. _Great! I'll meet you at the Tube at six?_

Kat couldn't think of anything else to say but _Yes._

* * *

After shaving for the first time in she didn't want to admit how long, burning her thumb straightening her hair, and trying three different outfits on, Kat found herself only being five minutes late. Malfoy was checking his watch when she started running his way, forgetting she was wearing heels and nearly went tumbling into him.

In a flash, he grabbed her by her shoulders before she could do a face plant on his shoes. He held her for a moment, and Kat almost thought she recognized him, like she had known him for years. That feeling was gone before she could grasp it.

"You were never a klutz in school." He smiled, but the sadness at her not knowing made it quickly disappear. "Although you were never caught dead in heels."

Kat laughed awkwardly and straightened, feeling a little out of place when his hands slid off her shoulders. "These are my job interview shoes."

The smile returned, so Kat supposed that was something she would've said back in the day. What was she like? She wanted to ask but knew that was a strange question. When Sirius told stories, she felt like they were about another person, not her.

"Were you heading home from work the other day?" he asked as they started walking. Once they were on the street, he hailed a cab.

"I'm a teacher," she said, raising her eyebrows when he told the driver to head for Sirius's bar. Padfoot's Place. She still couldn't understand his and Remus's pet names for each other. Since they were more than just friends, she didn't want to know. "I was grading papers and stuff until the janitors kicked me out Friday. They probably like me as much as Filch."

Malfoy jumped and did that staring thing again. Understanding filled his eyes and if, Kat wasn't mistaken, a little anger too. "Granger told you."

"No," she said slowly. "Ron didn't like the old janitor. He said he yelled at us a lot."

"So what did Granger tell you about me?" So that's what it was. Malfoy and Hermione didn't get along. Should she tell him that Hermione called him a bully?

"That you were a prat," she allowed. "But Hermione thinks everyone's a prat. She made the pizza delivery guy cry." Kat snickered. "She's up the duff, and he forgot the garlic sauce."

"And I thought she was full of it before," Malfoy mumbled, but he turned away, perhaps out of guilt. "And I was a prat."

So he admitted it. Kat looked out her own window and thought about it. She had students. How many of them did she have long talks with this year in hopes that they would grow up and not be prats? Dudley was a bully, and he changed. In fact, Aunt Petunia was actually _nice_ to her after her accident. Vernon usually ignored her.

"It's called growing up," Kat whispered. "People change."

Malfoy tensed. "They sure do."

* * *

Sirius never liked any of her boyfriends. It was just a given. Since her accident, Kat went for boring guys in college. Dursley level boring. And so, she quickly found herself, well, _bored_. Safe doesn't always equal happy.

But Sirius really didn't like this Malfoy bloke. Kat supposed she should think of him as Draco, but for some reason, Malfoy stuck in her head.

"What'll it be?" Even though he had a staff, Sirius chose to be their waiter. Yay…

"Two butterbeers." Two what?

"You know," Kat said coolly, "if someone orders for me, I usually dump them on the spot."

Sirius smirked, but Malfoy didn't seem bothered. "I want to see if you remember. You used to drink it at…"

"I don't drink." Kat tore at the edge of her napkin. Her biggest fear was that everyone was hiding from her that she was drinking the night of her car accident and that she had hurt someone or worse. Malfoy's look of incredulity only increased her fear.

"Oh…"

Kat rose from her seat. "I should go…"

"Wait!" Malfoy reached out to grab her wrist, but his hand gently slid away when she jumped. Kat felt her eyes glaze over.

 _From the looks of things,_ _she was in a bar similar to Sirius's, even though she was sixteen. Malfoy was up to something. She had to follow him._

 _But the pub, Three Broomsticks it was called, was crowded. Kat squeezed through the sea of people to try to follow him, but caught sight of his pale hand grabbing her before she found the rest of him. He dragged her into a slightly less crowded area by the bathroom._

 _"Stop following me," Malfoy growled. "Or you'll meet your untimely end before its due."_

 _Kat laughed with a bravery she didn't know she had. "Did your master give you permission?"_

Kat saw that she was back in the real world before all the noise came rushing back. Malfoy and Sirius were looking at her with concern.

"What…" Kat gulped. She couldn't exactly say, _Are you in the mob?!_ Is that what Hermione was trying to say yesterday? The Malfoys were in the mafia!? "What-what do you do?"

"What do I do?" Malfoy repeated. He glanced at Sirius. "Maybe you should call an ambulance."

"Like, uh…" She laughed nervously. "Jobwise."

Malfoy turned scarlet. Mob men didn't blush. Maybe he got out… But one can't get _out_ of stuff like that. "I..." He cleared his throat, not wanting to say. "… manage a shoe store."

Kat nodded to herself, doing her best not to freak out. Seven years. After seven years, she only got half a minute of her past. Sirius picked up on it instantly.

"Where were you? Just now?" he asked as calmly as he could.

If Malfoy was in the mafia, he wouldn't want her to remember, would he? _Or_ he wanted to see if she _could_ remember so he could gun her down. _Now that makes no damn sense,_ she thought to herself. And she couldn't lie to Sirius. He was the only one that never gave up that she would one day remember.

Kat took a deep breath. What she saw was probably nonsense anyway. Bottles and trays were floating around the pub on their own! Sirius would tell her that she was mixed up and take her to a doctor, _away_ from Malfoy. "Three Broomsticks."

 **Thank you for reviewing Ern Estine 13624, amata0221, and Vi38!**

 **So what do you think? When/if I do eventually post it, I'll start off with this chapter in Draco's point of view.**


	17. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is a little moment that takes place the day after the last chapter of** _ **Is It Too Late to Start Over?**_

Chapter 17 The Morning After

Katherine was brushing her teeth, but like the boar that she was, threw her toothbrush on the floor and swallowed the toothpaste when she saw that he was reading a letter from James. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Because I knew you would do something like that," he said without bothering to hide his disgust. "I was going to give it to you when you came out of the bathroom. I forgot you were a slob who likes to walk around our bedroom while you brush your teeth."

Not caring in the slightest, Katherine jumped into bed, practically landing on him and laughing when he grunted in pain. "Who wrote? Rory? What house are they in? Are they all—"

"James wrote." Draco was surprised by his own words. And the boy wasn't even in trouble! Well, he was. He already had a detention lined up for Saturday, but that wasn't why he had written. "He said, and I quote, 'Rory finally got what she deserves, but it's not even funny.'"

"What?" Katherine snatched the letter from his hands, and her eyes looked like ping pong balls as she read. "This has to be a joke."

"Why else wouldn't she have written to us?" Draco asked worriedly. Day one and she was already being ostracized.

Katherine tightened her grip on the letter. "I'm going down there."

Now she wasn't going to make any friends for sure.

* * *

So what if they were eleven? Kat was going to make all those snot nosed little brats cry. They deserved a lot more than that for picking on her baby girl.

Ric was in Ravenclaw, no surprise there, and James was in Gryffindor, again, no surprise. But Rory got placed in Slytherin, which wouldn't be a big deal. Draco would still be boasting if it wasn't for James's letter.

The Slytherins were weary of her because she had Katherine Potter for a mother. All the other kids were weary of her because she was in Slytherin. No one was really talking to her accept Ric, who wasn't much of a conversationalist, and Ron and Astoria's son Reid, who Rory steered clear of because he fancied her since the beginning of time. She had no friends.

Well that was going to change because she was going to give the whole school a piece of her mind if she had to. Just wait until she reached the Great Hall—

"Both of you can serve detention with McGonagall!"

Kat hid behind a tree. Rory was soaked with something that looked awfully sticky. Teddy was looming over two Gryffindor students who couldn't be older than twelve. She clenched hers fists and almost charged forward until Teddy caught her eye. He shook his head slightly, causing Kat to purse her lips but stay in place.

"This will not happen again," Teddy went on. "Unless you want to meet the Great Katherine Potter. I can't imagine she'd want me to remember your names when she arrives in the spring for the Battle of Hogwarts memorial."

They shook their heads and started to run off until Teddy pointed his wand at their hoods and yanked them back. He made them mumble a half terrified, barely sincere apology before freeing them. Rory looked away and didn't accept. She didn't say a word until they were out of earshot.

"You won't tell Mum, will you?" Rory pleaded as Teddy magic-ed away the stickiness. "Then I'll never know if someone's _really_ my friend… If anyone ever wants to be…"

"Plenty of people will," Teddy said confidently. "Your mum had a few periods during her school years where most of the school wasn't talking to her."

"But she had _friends_." Rory blushed. "The only people who will talk to me are already James's friends. And I can't stand James. Why would I want to do things with _his_ friends? Most people are afraid to talk to me."

"Well…" Teddy could be a bit of a klutz, but like Tonks, people naturally liked him. The only problem he had was that he occasionally had Remus's shyness. He had no idea what Rory was going through. "No one said Slytherins can't be brave. Talk to them first."

"You don't understand," Rory mumbled.

Teddy frowned, probably not knowing what to say to that. There was no denying it. "And as long as I'm at Hogwarts, you'll always have a friend." He smiled in a way that made Rory turn bright red. "I'll even flunk my NEWTs year four times if you need me to."

"Thanks…" Rory made an excuse about having to get ready for Astronomy and practically ran off. Kat waited a few minutes and watched her become a tiny speck in the distance.

"You sure have a way with eleven year olds, Ted," Kat said dryly as she came out from behind the tree.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. He never acknowledged Rory's little crush on him, but for once, he didn't tease her and call her princess. "You sure have a way with trying to get them to never speak to you again."

"I, uh…" She gestured to Hagrid's hut and lied poorly, "I simply wanted to visit an old friend, that's all."

"Uhuh." Teddy grinned. "I think James is in History after lunch tomorrow. Want to scare him out of his sweet dreams?"

Kat laughed at the thought. "I'll be there."

"And you'll do your best to pretend you don't know about Rory?" Teddy prompted.

Kat rolled her eyes. Even if she couldn't say anything, at least her presence would scare the shit out of those stupid kids. "I guess, Dad, but you have to buy me ice cream to keep me quiet."

Teddy snickered, and then his face fell as he became serious. "And you don't have to worry, Kat. I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"If you say so…" After a quick hug, Kat waved and started heading back to Hogwarts Gates to apparate home. Rory would always be okay, as long as she had Teddy.

 **Thank you for the reviews Vi38 and Ern Estine 13624!**

 **Anyone catch how sweet James was being? He wrote to his parents for Rory and tried to help her make friends.**

 **Happy Mother's Day! Any requests for future chapters? :)**


	18. Potter Girls

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **So this is based off the show** _ **Gilmore Girls.**_ **It's not exactly the same, obviously, especially since I'm a Lorelai and Luke fan. But this is one of the stories I'm thinking about continuing after** _ **A Match Made in Hell.**_ **Next, I'll post my other story idea and maybe put a poll up to see which one you guys want me to continue.**

Chapter 18 Potter Girls

"What are you doing here?" Kat couldn't help but say when she came down to breakfast to find Draco reading the paper and munching on toast. It wasn't Christmas, September 1st, or Rory's birthday. He hadn't randomly popped in since Rory started Hogwarts.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"And?" Kat usually stopped by to meet Rory for lunch, but Draco didn't keep much track of Hogsmeade weekends.

Draco tossed his toast to the side and folded up the paper. "And I want to see my daughter. And my… Katherine."

"Gee thanks, my Draco." How long ago had it been since Kat considered Draco her boyfriend? At least ten years, probably more. Kat yawned as she headed for the coffee pot. Clearly, he knew, but like everything else that bothered him, he did nothing to change it. "I usually don't go until noon during my lunch break."

"Take the day off." Like it was that easy. Not everyone could work for their father and take off last minute.

Kat smiled to herself and closed her eyes as the coffee started boiling. She loved that smell. "I have the day off next Hogsmeade weekend. Sorry, Drakey Poo."

"I'll be there."

 _Don't tell Rory._ Kat pursed her lips to keep from saying it. Thankfully, Rory knew better than to get her hopes up, but her baby was sixteen and starting to get resentful. "Oh? Taking some time off work?"

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath. Here it comes. "My parents wanted to have dinner with you, your parents, and Aurora tomorrow night."

Kat nearly dropped her coffee cup. Narcissa and Lucius? The Narcissa and Lucius? "Are they dying?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No. Magic hasn't found a way to destroy such evil."

"No, I mean it," Kat said sarcastically. "Because I thought the last I'd see of them would be Lucius flipping me off on his death bed, and Narcissa never wanting to see me again for ruining her son's life and her husband's death."

She hadn't meant to babble, but Lucius and Narcissa! She hadn't seen them in nearly fourteen years! And neither had Rory… What made them interested all of the sudden?

"Katherine," Draco warned. Despite his joke, he was very close with his parents. Too close. Although Kat would never admit it out loud. It hurt too much that he picked his family over, well, his family. "You've never stopped me from seeing Aurora, no matter how mad you've been at me. I'm hoping the same curtsey extends to my parents."

"Sly Slytherin," Kat mumbled as she turned her back to him and faced the coffee pot. "You'll have to ask Rory, Draco. I haven't really known what to tell her about them over the years, so I'm not sure what she thinks of them."

Draco sighed with relief. "Thank you."

* * *

"Dad!" Rory was with a boy. Prescott Weasley, Percy and Audrey's son. Draco stiffened as Kat tried to hold in her laughter. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yes." Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy, a scrawny fellow, who Kat thought had a carbon copy of Percy's brain. "Who's your friend?"

"Prescott Weasley." The boy held out his hand, and to Kat's shock, Draco took it, albeit with a disgusted look on his face. "Rory and I were discussing the cauldrons for Potions Club. Not all of them are up to the Ministry's regulations."

Draco stared. Kat wasn't sure if it was a look of amusement or horror. Rory's eyes bounced between the two of them as Prescott waited for Draco to continue the conversation. For Merlin's sake!

"Draco's family owns a broom making company," Kat said lightly. "Do you know anything about those, Pres?"

Prescott pushed his glasses up, a preparation for the law textbook he was about to regurgitate. "Loads. Did you know that the Ministry is thinking of setting an age restriction on Firebolts?"

"Yes," Draco said through clenched teeth as Rory smiled lovingly at Prescott. "Yes, I do."

The boy droned on and on. Draco's eye twitched halfway through lunch, not even noticing Kat and Rory passing notes on napkins until Rory giggled, or so she thought. Prescott blinked but not because he realized that Rory and Kat weren't listening at all. He checked his watch.

"I almost forgot!" He dabbed his lips with his napkin and threw a few sickles on the table for his sandwich. "Hermione Granger is doing a book signing! I have to go!"

"Thank Merlin!" Draco said, a little too loudly as the boy started to hurry off. He blinked owlishly again, but decided to ignore it because _the_ Hermione Granger signing books. "Aurora, what the hell was that?"

"Prescott Weasley," Rory said stiffly. "My boyfriend. And you shouldn't be rude to him, Dad. He's very nice." There was an unspoken _unlike you_.

Draco smirked. "I didn't know Professor Binns was capable of procreation."

Rory glared at him but said nothing. Kat knew it was because she hadn't heard from him since September. And before that since a random day in July. It was nearly Christmas holiday. Kat didn't say anything either as the air became tense. Draco deserved it, but she didn't want him to know she felt that way. Then, he might stop seeing Rory all together out of fear of rejection.

Draco cleared his throat and decided to ignore it. "Guess what, kiddo?" Rory gave him the tiniest of smiles at the nickname. "My parents are going to be joining us for Sunday dinner."

And like that, the smile was gone and replaced with fear. "What?"

Draco forced himself to smile. "They want to meet you. The last time they saw you, you were still in nappies."

 _And whose fault is that?_ Kat thought. She could still remember Draco saying it was a business trip to France and that he would be back by the end of the month. Then she hadn't seen him until Rory's third birthday. She never saw Narcissa and Lucius again.

"Oh…" Rory glanced at Kat, wanting her to object, but she couldn't. Kat didn't want to deny her her other grandparents. For all she knew, hell froze over and Narcissa and Lucius felt bad. "It's such short notice…"

"They'll be at dinner with Lily and James," Draco said, killing Rory's upcoming excuse. "So you won't have to go out of your way."

Rory sighed and then put on a bright smile. "Okay."

* * *

Kat should've known this wasn't the end of it. Rory wanted nothing to do with Lucius and Narcissa. She received a firecall just before bed that night.

"How could you just sit there?" Rory thundered. "You always do that!"

"I don't want to deny you the chance to meet them," Kat tried.

"Meet the people who resent me for being born?" Rory snapped. "And who does Dad think he is? Prescott is a good boyfriend! _He_ was the type your parents would forbid you from seeing when you were sixteen. Hell, he still is!"

"He just worries," Kat tried to sooth. "When I was your age—"

"You were four months pregnant. I _know._ " Rory rolled her eyes, and after a split second, her anger returned. "Because of him!"

Kat winced. Her parents never forgave Draco for that. Just like Draco's parents never forgave her. "Just give it one meal. If it goes badly, then your dad will understand if you don't want to see them."

"And not speak to me for six months!" Rory thundered. "I'm like a toy to him! He only sees me when he wants to play! And then when things get too hard, he bolts. Why do you give him equal say in my life?"

"He's your father," Kat pressed. What had gotten into her? She was growing up, Kat supposed, and part of growing up, was seeing that your parents weren't prefect. The super heroes were now only human, and that fact hurt.

Rory laughed bitterly. "Has he ever been?"

"Aurora Katherine!" Kat lectured. "He loves you so much—"

"He loves himself more," Rory said stiffly. "I'm not going to smile and act like Lucius and Narcissa are my grandparents. And I certainly am not going to let the Malfoys push me around like you do."

Rory left the fireplace, and the green flames turned back to orange. Dinner tomorrow was going to be a delight. Kat moaned and turned away from the fireplace, only to see Draco staring at her with wide eyes.

For a while, Kat didn't know what to say. Hoarsely, she asked, "When did you walk in?"

Draco swallowed, not wanting to repeat any of Rory's words. "At 'meet the people who resent me for being born?'"

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered, but she couldn't deny any of Rory's words. Draco was waiting for her to say that he was a great father. However, someone who was always and only a guest at the parties couldn't really be considered a father, now could he?

Draco's eyes slid towards the fire when she didn't continue. "You didn't want to get married."

So now it was her fault that they ran off to France over two bloody years later. "We wouldn't have made it. We were sixteen."

"I love you!" he yelled. "And you pushed me away."

That made Kat snap. Year after year there was disappointment after disappointment, and she kept letting him in! "How the hell did I push you away?! I've given you chance after chance while our daughter kept getting her hopes up that one of your long weekends with us would last forever! You could never even tell her when you were coming back unless her birthday was near! Because it was whenever you felt like it, Draco! It's always been whenever you felt like it!"

"You left too!" he shouted. "I come back from France, and your parents say you ran off to be a maid in a bloody hotel!"

"Three months after you said you would!" Kat screamed. "You expected me to wait! I wanted to be her mum! I didn't want to go to college and let the house elves take care of her for four years! _After_ I went back to Hogwarts! I didn't want her to feel like a mistake! You were gone for months! If I stayed, she would've been practically raised by her grandparents and house elves."

"So now it's my fault?" he yelled. "I wanted us to be a family! You never invited me to this happy little life you've made with her! Face it! You wanted her all to yourself!"

Kat's eyes filled with tears. Finally, after all this time, she said what bothered her the most. "Why did you need an invitation?"

Draco tensed. He always needed to be told. _Rory's birthday party is this Saturday. Her school play is next week. Don't forget Christmas!_ He gasped slightly and silently summoned his coat. Kat flinched when the door slammed. Twenty hours until dinner.

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Rory asked awkwardly when she flooed home through McGonagall's office. Kat didn't know what to say. Right now, she didn't know what would be worse, Draco and his parents showing up to Sunday dinner or Draco and his parents not showing up to Sunday dinner.

Before Kat could answer, Draco opened the door with a cake box in his hand. He winked at Rory like nothing was wrong. "Don't think I forgot that your grandmother hates it when I bring dessert."

Rory smiled, and Kat wondered if he knew that he passed some sort of test. He couldn't be so dense that he didn't know. But Rory didn't know that he overheard their conversation, so that earned him extra brownie points. He was going to need them, if he was going to be in the same room as James and Lily Potter.

* * *

"You know I've been preparing for this all evening." Lily tsked when Draco and Rory started snickering when she glared at the cake box. "Like I have ever forgotten dessert on a Sunday evening…"

Dad had his back to foreboding Malfoys. The couples used to be best friends… until Kat came home from Hogwarts one Christmas break wearing Draco's sweater because hers no longer fit, and she had to hide the fact that the skirt wouldn't button. Dad was the nice one. Not anymore from the looks of it. He prepared the drinks instead of having a house elf do it, so he wouldn't have to look them.

"Oh my goodness!" Narcissa rose from her seat at the sight of Rory. "You look just like me!" Rory turned pink. "Look at her, Lucius!"

"I see her, Narcissa." Lucius's eyes didn't light up like Narcissa's. Rory was as much a stranger to him as he was to her.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Narcissa gushed. "Draco! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Her face is more Katherine…" Maybe the features. But her skin tone, her eyes, her hair, even the shape of her ears were Narcissa. Draco gestured to the couch opposite his parents, wanting Kat and Rory to sit down first.

Rory wouldn't sit down. "Mum sent pictures. All the time. You never looked at them?"

"How's the hotel, Katherine?" Lucius drawled so everyone would ignore Rory. "Clean?"

"I manage it now," Kat said flatly.

"Really?" Lucius said, torn between disinterest and surprise. "They let someone without basic education run it?"

Dad finally turned away from the liquor cart. "And who's fault is that?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, and Kat held her breath, waiting for him to say it. _She chose to have it._ But then, a miracle occurred. He glanced at Rory. "If she hadn't chosen to breast feed, she could have finished with Draco."

Before Kat could make a crude joke, Mum appeared from wherever she was terrorizing a house elf and put her hands on Rory's shoulders. "Guess who is applying for an apprenticeship with Severus Snape," she boasted. "He doesn't take applications from just anyone, you know."

"Good thing she doesn't look like you," Lucius muttered. Narcissa slapped him on the shoulder. What made her pro-Rory all of the sudden? "What?"

"This is why he's acting like this!" Narcissa hissed. Kat glanced at Draco, who looked at his shoes.

"Alright, what's up?" Dad folded his arms over his chest. "The only reason you're here is because I thought my granddaughter was going to get an apology. If that isn't the case, you can leave."

Silence. Rory straightened up and looked down on them, waiting. Kat wondered if she was going to see more of Lucius and Narcissa and realize how much she was like them. She didn't even realize how much she was like Draco.

Demands of apology never sat with Lucius well. "Apologize?" Narcissa started crying, realizing that he was about to be hurtful. "Shut up, Narcissa! Katherine should apologize! She ruined Draco's chances of becoming an alchemist! She hid her pregnancy until it was too late!"

"GET OUT!" Dad screamed. Kat felt like her body turned to cement as Rory ran off. Mum ran after her as Dad charged towards Lucius and grabbed him by shirt cuffs.

Narcissa's shriek brought Kat back to life, and she left to go find Rory. As she was leaving, she heard Lucius yell at Draco, "YOU ARE MARRYING PANSY PARKINSON, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Kat wiped her eyes before she stepped into the kitchen to see Rory crying with Mum. Mum was soothing her, saying what Kat had said the day Rory was born. Her daughter wasn't a mistake because she was the best thing to ever happen to her.

So why didn't she protect her?

* * *

Rory left for school in the morning. Kat had apologized. Draco was hiding. She would write every day and stop by for the weekend to make sure she felt better.

Despite the cold, Kat sat on her front porch with a mug of tea. When she called in sick, Molly actually believed her because of how upset she sounded. She couldn't bring herself to do anything. Now that Rory was gone, Draco came out.

"If I knew you were engaged, I wouldn't have slept with you this summer," Kat mumbled as he stood in front of her front door.

"I'm not engaged." Draco cast a warming charm on the bench before he sat next to her. "Pansy and I had a few flings, and her parents found out and told my parents."

"Hmmm." Kat couldn't bring herself to care. If it wasn't for last night, she probably would have made a joke about how they were thirty two and that both of their parents shouldn't care.

"I've been in love with you since I was twelve years old," Draco whispered. "Twenty years, Katherine."

They both knew that. And they both knew that it wasn't enough. Having a daughter wasn't enough either. Kat stared at him. Words couldn't express her anger and hurt.

"My parents were there because I said that I was quitting," Draco said quietly. "Severus contacted me about Rory's apprenticeship. He wanted to know more about her, and I realized that I couldn't tell him much."

"She's just like you," Kat said thickly. "You haven't even noticed."

Draco laughed, even though she could tell he was holding back tears. "Then I guess she's never going to forgive me."

"She'll forgive you if you talk to her, Draco," Kat gently pushed. "Because she knows how much of a big deal that would be for you."

"Can I stay here for Christmas hols?" Draco asked. That was her problem. She could never tell him no. Usually he didn't even ask.

"You can sleep on the couch." Things had to change. She hated change, and if she didn't like it, she often ignored it. But… If she was going to get over Draco leaving her, she had to let him know that she wasn't going to let him walk all over her anymore.

Draco smirked, although the humor didn't reach his eyes. "I guess I'll have to get used to that." For a moment, he reminded her of the sixteen year old boy she once knew, who teased her and said she was getting fat before she burst into tears and sent his whole world crashing down. "Because I don't want to marry Pansy. I want to marry you."

 **Thank you to the following reviewers: Guest, Ern Estine 13624, Vi38, and Child of Dreams!**

 **Guest: I just considered him an OC, but I guess you could seem that as him, since I didn't name him. :P**

 **Any** _ **Gilmore Girls**_ **fans? This was kind of based on the episode where Rory meets Straub and Francine.**


	19. Prosopagnosia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 19 Prosopagnosia

"They seriously need to hire more cashiers," he complained. Kat would know that haughty voice anywhere.

"Malfoy?" She didn't know what he would be doing in a Muggle bookstore though. Maybe…

Malfoy leaned to the side. There was a rather large man in between them. "No. It's Ronald—"

"Oh. Sorry." Kat blushed furiously. She knew better than to do stuff like this. Malfoy in a Muggle bookstore! This was why she hated going out in public alone and why she avoided the wizarding world like the plague. "I thought you were someone else."

"Go in front of me," the man snapped. The large man made a face at his tone but took his spot anyway. Ronald frowned. "What do you mean?"

Talk about grumpy. Kat almost got out in line to go hide in the store's café. If Hermione's birthday wasn't tomorrow, she would have dumped the books and fled. "I thought you were someone I used to go to school with. Sheesh. It was an honest mistake."

He stared for a moment and then asked, "You don't look like you've been out of school long. Do I look like him?'

Kat closed her eyes. It would be easy to lie. She usually did. But she was tired of being ashamed for something she couldn't help. Hermione said she couldn't blame herself for mistakes like this. Ron said no one would mind and would think it was cool. Kat felt like a freak.

"I don't know," Kat admitted as her heart slammed against her ribcage. She was never going to be okay with this if she couldn't say it out loud. "I have prosopagnosia. Face blindness."

"You can't see my face?" he asked incredulously. Thank Merlin he was next in line. There was only so much she could take. This was this first time she had told a stranger.

"I can see it," Kat explained. "I just can't recognize it."

"How—?" He swore when he was called to the cash register. Kat sighed with relief… until he waited for her at the checkout.

"Let me help you with that," he offered. She had a book stack up to her chin. "… Do you go to the bookstore once a year or something?"

"No, it's my friend's birthday tomorrow," she grunted as she walked out. She was pretty much waddling to her car but wouldn't take him up on his offer. Great. And now she couldn't open the door. Ronald smirked. "If you steal these books, I swear to God…"

Ronald smirked as she handed him the books. "You could have gotten bags." Then, he added in surprise, " _The Vanilla Girl's Guide to BDSM?_ "

"It's my joke gift," Kat said feebly as she fumbled with her keys. Those books were heavy. "But I know she's going to read it. Hermione can't resist a book."

Kat took the books four at a time and plopped them on the passenger seat, knowing they were all going to fall as soon as she slammed the breaks. At least she learned her lesson and knew to keep the window shut this time. Plastic bags were too much of a waste. She didn't want to bother with them if she could help it.

"Can I buy you coffee?" He sounded hopeful, but Kat felt like some kind of circus sideshow. "Sorry… Are you seeing someone?"

"No." Kat squeezed her keys. Surely, Kingsley would take care of it if she apparated in front of a Muggle. _Calm down,_ Kat thought. _Are you a Gryffindor or what?_

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry. I, uh, sorry."

He started to walk away, and Kat felt like she was missing out on something. He was a nice bloke and didn't have a hissy fit at her rejection. And there was something about him that made her want to spend more time with him. Something drew her to him, made her feel excited.

"Wait!" Kat stared at the back of his head as he stopped in his tracks. He had blonde hair like Malfoy too, but how many people had blonde hair in the world? Probably millions. "…I like coffee."

Ronald turned around, and like she expected, looked like any other stranger. Nothing about his face was familiar. Still, she couldn't help but be disappointed. "What?"

"Nothing." Kat forced herself to smile and locked her car. He waited until she caught up to start walking again. "When I meet someone new, I always hope that I'll recognize them."

Ronald stopped again. "You-you forgot my face that quick?"

"All I have to do is take a long blink," Kat said bitterly. "I won't forget your hair though. It kind of looks like the git from school's too."

"The git?" Ronald asked lightly as he held the door open for her.

"Oh he was so full of shit." Kat laughed at all the memories. "He used to _torture_ me and my friends at school. He still doesn't know it was me who put his name in the paper in an ad for _man seeking woman with tail and a mono-brow_."

"Wow." Ronald clearly didn't think that was socially acceptable or in the least bit funny. Therefore, Kat decided not to tell him that she put that ad in _The_ _Daily Prophet_ every week for the past two years. She wondered if Malfoy got any women writing to him from it. "You didn't sound too upset to see him in line though."

Kat shrugged as they stood in line. "I've had two years to get over wanting to clock him one."

"So why do you still put the ad in the paper?" Ronald asked.

Kat smirked. "Everyone deserves love. Anyway, I have a friend named Ron."

Ronald cleared his throat and looked away. "It's a common name."

"I guess." Kat tried to remember Ron's face. She knew he had freckles but couldn't picture them. His bright hair, his lankiness, and his sarcasm. She could remember those as clear as day. "So what brings you to the bookstore Ronald McDonald?"

"How'd you know my last name?" he joked, making Kat laugh. "I'm avoiding my parents. They're incredibly annoying."

"Do they ask you how to turn the computer on?" Kat asked. That was Remus. Sirius still thought the internet was a mind control device that made you buy more computers until they took over the house. It wasn't her fault Sirius was so gullible!

"No." He had a small, sad smile. "They're afraid of them."

"I told my godfather that computer virus would hypnotize him." Kat wrinkled her nose. "Parents are dumb."

Ronald laughed slightly. "My mum already asking me if I ready to find a wife yet. I'm twenty, in case you can't tell."

"I can see your face," Kat pressed. "I know what you look like. I just… won't be able to tell you if I'm not looking at your face."

"That sucks." Ronald rubbed at his blonde stumble as they slowly started inching up the line. Kat supposed he was handsome. She had a hard time finding faces attractive anymore. They brought too much pain. "Were you born that way? If you don't mind me asking."

"I got hurt," was all Kat was willing to say. "How do you like your coffee?"

His cheeks acquired a few pink splotches, telling Kat he finally picked up on that she didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry… Uh, black."

"You're a disgusting excuse for a human being." Kat tried not to smile when he laughed. "I use sugar. And eat chocolate covered expresso beans with it."

"How are you still alive?"

Kat smirked. Remus often said she wasn't going to make it to thirty. However that was usually when he witnessed her eating Twinkies with chocolate ice cream for breakfast. "I have superpowers."

* * *

They laughed the afternoon away until Sirius started blowing up her phone, thinking she was dead in a ditch somewhere because she didn't answer one phone call. The worst part was that Sirius could barely text. _Wer ar u? WER AR U? KATE!_

"Dumbass," Kat mumbled as she read the three separate messages. "He had to press an extra button to spell my name wrong. Jeez…" _AR U OKY?_ "I better go before he calls the cops. _If_ he can figure that out."

"You never did say your name," Ronald said before Kat could give him her number. She didn't even get a chance to ask her before Sirius called her again, and her phone started buzzing. With an eye roll, she wrote Kat on a napkin along with her number as she answered the phone.

"Sirius!" she yelled into the phone. "You called not even five minutes ago, give me a bloody chance. Yes. _Yes_. _Okay..._ Why would I prolong this conversation to talk to you while driving? …I was on a hot date." She winked and left Ronald before he could say anything.

* * *

"You had a hot date with Ron?" Sirius asked dumbly.

"Since when have I ever called Ron Ronald?" Kat said as she twirled her spaghetti with her fork. "No. It was some bloke at the bookstore."

"You don't even know him?" Sirius squeaked, causing Teddy to laugh at him from his height chair.

"Believe it or not, Padfoot," Remus said dryly, "I didn't know you before I met you either."

"He was a bit of a snob," Kat admitted. "So much so that at first, I thought he was Malfoy."

That sent Sirius spiraling into a whole new panic. After the War finally ended, he started becoming a worse mother hen than Mrs. Weasley. "What if it _was_ Malfoy?"

"In a Muggle bookstore?" Kat tried to laugh it off like it was nothing, but for all she knew, it could've been. No. There was no way she could have a nice afternoon with someone like Malfoy. "On the day Lucius is supposed to be released from Azkaban? Yeah right."

"What would you have done if it was?" Remus asked gently. Behind him, Teddy was going absolutely bonkers with his spaghetti and meatballs. His hair changed to match the sauce. "Would you have told him?"

"No." A year ago, she would've said yes. She would have caused a big scene in the bookstore, not caring who heard. Now, when she was out in public, she liked to pretend that she was normal. She would never tell Malfoy that she had prosopagnosia, let alone that he caused it.

 **Thank you for the reviews for chapter 18 Ern Estine 13624 and cookyc!**

 **Make sure you vote on the poll! Or if you're a guest, a review shall do!**


	20. Don't Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This chapter is RL/SB, so if you don't like it… I've posted a few other things today. ;)**

Chapter 20 Don't Kiss and Tell

Guilt over Mr. Weasley's deadly injury was constantly clawing at Kat. It was Christmas, and before they visited him, Kat _had_ to talk to Sirius. He was the only adult she trusted right now.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered. Kat was outside the door. "I just hate that everyone can go but me."

"Don't be," Professor Lupin said softly. "We can't risk you using Polyjuice, Sirius. I just don't want to risk losing you."

Kat almost turned away. Poor Sirius. She would never want to be stuck alone at the Dursleys' during Christmas time while all her friends could do whatever they wanted. And at least she knew that the summers would come to an end. Sirius didn't know what he was going to be able to get out.

"I know." Sirius sighed sadly. "But I don't know what to do with myself anymore, Moony."

"Maybe I'll give you a present to hold you over," Remus said. Something about his tone was off. Maybe he felt awkward around Sirius after all that happened over the past two years. He did spend twelve years thinking Sirius was the traitor.

Kat thought nothing of opening the door. She thought they'd both feel better if she was there. Boy was she wrong…

Professor Lupin was kissing Sirius, and they were sinking into his bed when Kat gasped. She ran away before they could say anything.

* * *

Of course Professor Lupin sat next to her on the train ride to St. Mungo's. Kat's face turned red, and she sunk into her seat as Professor Lupin tried to initiate conversation without anyone around them catching on. With a few stutters, he gave up, and Kat turned to Fred and George, even though they smelled like dung bombs.

As the day went on, and Kat thought more and more about what she saw, she was actually rather mad. Sirius was the one person she trusted to tell her everything. Today, she found out that he was hiding a huge part of his life from her. She expected this from Professor Lupin, but not him.

So at dinner, she sat next to Ginny instead. The irony was not lost on her. Ginny had a crush on her since they met but had yet to tell her. Kat soured further.

"Who put coal in your stocking?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"I have to go write a love letter to Malfoy," Kat lied. Sirius started choking as usual, but it wasn't funny this time. He didn't even follow her to talk about what she saw.

* * *

"Did you talk to her, Remus?" Sirius asked urgently that night.

"No," Remus admitted. "I didn't have any time alone with her. But you had the perfect opportunity during dinner!"

With those looks she was giving him? Sirius would rather have the same conversation with his mother. The disapproval and hatred would be expected, but since it was his mother and not his goddaughter, he wouldn't care. He had no idea what her… _opinions_ were in such matters.

"She kept glaring at me at dinner." Sirius closed his eyes. At least he remembered to lock his door this time… "What if-what if she thinks it's wrong? You know, us."

"I highly doubt it." Please. Remus was the one who wanted to keep things about them hidden. At least, that's what Sirius told himself. They both grew up in the sixties! The Black family was conservative, to say the least. People didn't talk about those things back then. "She's probably mad that we didn't tell her."

"You know those Muggles were horrible." They had found out this summer. Since then, Kat never brought them up. "What if they raised her to think it was wrong?"

"Then she would most certainly think otherwise," Remus said dryly.

Sirius wasn't so sure. Kat refused to sit with him at Christmas dinner, and she _always_ sat across from him. For all he knew, she hated him now and thought he was disgusting.

"I don't know…" Being in this house was too depressing. In his mind, his relationship with his goddaughter was already ruined.

Remus rolled his eyes and gently pushed him into his bed. For once, he wasn't in the mood. "Talk to her in the morning, Padfoot. Then, you'll feel like an idiot, and everything will go back to normal."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Kat couldn't sleep. No surprises there. Usually Hermione prattling on about all her new books put her out cold, but she was too busy stewing about Sirius. Why didn't he tell her?

"I saw Remus kissing Sirius," Kat announced while Hermione was talking about some boring goblin war. Ginny stopped pretending to be asleep. "On his bed."

"Ew!" Ginny yell whispered. Kat rolled her eyes and wondered if it wouldn't sound so fake if she didn't know about her friend's own secrets. "He's like your dad, and you saw him about to do it!"

Oh. Kat hadn't thought about that. _Thanks Gin,_ she thought to herself. She shuddered at the thought of Sirius doing anything sexual. "Urgh! Thanks for the mental image! I'll cherish it forever!"

"Is that why you've been pouting all day?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"I don't pout," Kat grumbled before pouting and hitting Hermione with a pillow. "He should have told me! He's the one who's supposed to be on our side! He always complains about us having important things hidden from us!"

Ever the tough, no nonsense mother of the group, Hermione put her hands on her hips and went into full on lecture mode. "Since when is his sex life comparable to Voldemort?"

Kat almost gagged at the mention of Sirius's sex life. Stupid Ginny. "Since-since… Shut up, Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have much time with him, Kat. We'll be leaving for school soon. Don't waste it over a misunderstanding! What if he thinks you're prejudice?"

"I am not!" Kat said hotly, trying not to look at Ginny. "I tell any guy that looks at your arse that we're together."

"What?" Hermione yelled. "Why?!"

"Because…" Because it was funny, and Fred dared her to. Somehow, Kat knew Hermione wouldn't like that answer. "Because I don't like boys objectifying you."

Hermione didn't believe her for one second. "Tell Sirius or I'm telling him about you kissing two different boys during the Yule Ball."

"I didn't want to kiss either of them!" But Kat knew that Hermione wouldn't tell Sirius that little detail, which would lead to her having to talk to him either way. Her friends were such bitches.

* * *

The next morning, Kat had the decency to knock this time. "Padfoot?" She almost ran when she heard Professor Lupin swear. Great. "Uh… Is this a bad time?"

"No!" Sirius yelled. There was a thud that sounded suspiciously like him falling out of bed. "Let me…" He lowered his voice and yell whispered, which defeated the purpose because Kat could hear him. "Go in the closet, Remus!"

"I'll come back… later." Or never. What were they? Rabbits? Gay rabbits?

* * *

"Hey, Kitty Kat!" Sirius found Kat hiding from Mrs. Weasley, who was complaining that she was too skinny for her Weasley jumper this year. "I, er, thought I'd find you here."

She was hiding in a bathroom that had yet to be deemed useable and was pouting in the bathtub while leafing through a comic book. Sirius wondered what color the water would come out if she actually tried to take a bath. Her fuzzy slippers were resting on the rusty fountain.

Kat frowned. "I was afraid that Remus was going to be naked."

Sirius blushed to the roots of his hair at the memory of this morning. He couldn't deny her words either. "Well… Listen, Kat, I know you might not… _agree,_ but…"

Kat tossed her comic book into a probably poisonous puddle. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was a hint of whining in her voice. "I tell you about all my relationships."

"You mean the fake ones you use to torture me?" Sirius asked lightly.

"Yes."

Sirius forced himself to laugh and crouched beside her. "I don't know, Kitty Kat. It's not something Remus and I like to display."

Kat scowled and spun around, resting her chin on the edge of the bathtub to look at her poor comic book. "I'm not asking for a show."

Sirius grimaced at the thought, remembering a time when Lily was drunk and called them "cute puppies." "I was afraid that you would, you know, hate me."

Kat finally turned around to face him, and he was relieved to see that he was only met with confusion. "Why? It's not like I want to snog Remus."

"Because…" Sirius smiled when she looked at him blankly. She had to have some inkling but was refusing to acknowledge it. "Say Kat, did you know Remus was a man? And so am I?"

Kat groaned dramatically at his joke. "Well now I'm offended that you were offended that you thought _I_ was offend—"

"Kat!"

She narrowed his eyes as he waited for an explanation. Of course Remus had to be right. "I thought you were the only one who's completely honest with me. And you hid something this big from me! I tell you about all the boys that I have in my room."

"All the factious boys," Sirius said dryly. He wondered if she had ever even fancied a boy. He couldn't picture it. Even she seemed to think the thought of her having a boyfriend was ridiculous. "I love you like you're my own kid, Kitty Kat. I guess I was just afraid of you hating me."

"I couldn't hate you, Sirius," Kat mumbled. "… Well, maybe I would a little, if I caught you snogging with like, Buckbeak or something, instead of Remus. Or Kreacher."

"I'd hate myself if I kissed Kreacher." No amount of alcohol could make him want to go anywhere near that sorry sack of dung. "So… we're fine?"

Kat finally stood up and climbed out of the tub. She held out her hand, which was covered with dust from her time in it. "I guess. Even though I'm sure Remus made you talk to me."

 _And I'm sure Hermione made you talk to me._ Sirius grinned and took her hand, grunting like he was a stiff old man as he pulled her up. He wanted to smile and hug her, have one of those rare moments with her, but he couldn't, not without one final admission. "I've never told anyone."

Kat tilted her head to the side. It even sounded stupid for him to say. He was thirty six years old for Merlin's sake. "Not even Dad?"

Sirius shook his head. "He figured it out. Only he, your mum, and Wormtail really know… knew. I don't like to talk about it. I always said it was Remus who didn't, even to myself, but…"

Kat gave him that look of pity that Lily had after James explained things to him. He didn't want her pity. He wanted… He didn't know what he wanted. He shouldn't have said anything. "If someone doesn't want to be your friend because of it, they don't deserve you in the first place, Sirius. And anyone who doesn't like it answers to me."

Sirius laughed breathlessly and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kiddo."

"No I mean it! I've been itching to beat someone up!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, Kat. But your services aren't needed at this time."

"If you say so." Before he could say anything else, Kat pulled him into a tight hug that made breathing difficult. "Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll dump all twenty seven of my boyfriends if they don't like that I have two dads."

"Thanks…" Sirius patted her back. She still wouldn't let go. "Kat?"

"One more minute. I thought I lost you to the other secret keeping adults. I thought you were becoming _Mrs. Weasley_."

Sirius wanted to sigh, but the hug was too tight. "Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell. Or make up kisses to tell."

Kat finally pulled away and grinned. "I never told you about my first kiss."

Huh? She merely laughed and started to walk away. Surely she was lying to freak him out like she always did. Kat hadn't had her first kiss yet. She was too young. Right?

 **Thank you for the review Ern Estine 13624!**

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll! So far only one person did!**


	21. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **~For the first time in forever!~ I just wanted to write something silly! This is connected to chapters 7 and 8 and takes place in sixth year.**

Chapter 21 Truth or Dare

"I _am_ not doing this!" Hermione, always the party pooper.

"You have to!" Ginny snickered. They had stolen a bottle of Firewhiskey from Professor Slughorn and were not about to put it to waste. "Or-or…" Ginny was too drunk to think of any real dirt on her friend. "Or I'll put a pair of your knickers under Ron's pillow."

Kat and Ginny burst out laughing while Hermione turned scarlet. The two of them had already drunk half the bottle, and Hermione was playing the designated _friend._ Thank Merlin McGonagall was a heavy sleeper.

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to play it off, but Kat knew she was scared. That was why she played the safer bet. Or so she thought. "Truth."

"Hmmm…" Ginny pretended to consider for half a moment. "Oh! I got one! Who is the hottest teacher we've ever had? Lockhart doesn't count because he's a wanker. Like who would you let fuck you."

"PROFESSOR FLITWICK!" Kat yelled drunkenly before laughing so hard she almost threw up. Looking back, she wondered why Hermione ever put up with them.

"That-that's in appropriate!" Hermione squeaked.

"Well, Kat answered, and it wasn't even her question." Ginny rubbed her chin. "So perhaps I should think of another. Liiike… Dumbledore or Flitwick? Which one would you rather—"

"Stop stop!" Hermione put her face in her hands at the mental image. Then, as quietly as she could, she whispered, "Professor Lupin!"

"Oh!" Ginny clapped her hands as Kat started crying with laughter. "I was-I was going to ask which one would you rather bake cookies with?"

"No, you weren't!" Hermione yelled in embarrassment. "You miserable hag!"

"We still see him all the time!" Kat said loudly between giggles. "He even makes dad jokes sometimes! Oh my god! And those sweaters! Do cardigans get you all hot and bothered, Hermione?"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "Professor Lupin is very sophisticated, and-and I don't have to answer to you! In fact, I think it's your turn, Kat!"

"Get her, Hermione!" Ginny pushed, even though she was the one who asked Hermione the question.

Hermione muttered something under her breath before flatly saying, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kat said hotly, knowing Hermione wouldn't be prepared for it. No one liked to pick dare since that time Kat was dared to tell Snape she was madly in love with him. Ron still had nightmares.

"You can't pick dare!" Hermione hissed. "I mean… I-I dare you to—"

"Flash the nearest prefect!" Ginny exclaimed before Hermione could say something lame. "The closest one walking the halls!"

"No!" She wanted to do whatever Hermione said, like wear clown makeup tomorrow or dress as a boy. "It's Hermione's dare!"

But she had teased her best friend one too many times. Hermione smirked. "Flash the nearest prefect."

* * *

If he could help it, Draco preferred to get Gryffindors in trouble for being out after curfew. For one thing, he hated them. For another, they had more interesting things to get in trouble for compared to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. At least they had one thing going for them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Potter hissed to one of her stupid friends. Draco grinned. This was going to be good. He'd have to schedule her detentions for nights he didn't want her following him. "I'm putting my bra back on! It's February! My nipples—"

"Excuse me?" Draco said in a high pitch voice as he turned the corner. In fact, it was such a high pitch that they didn't seem to know it was him.

"OH MY GOD!" Potter screamed. What was she yelling about?! She was the one with her shirt lifted up! The She-Weasel roared with laughter as Potter showed him her breasts. She was in such shock that she didn't even think to lower her shirt.

"KAT PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!" Granger yelled. From the looks of things, she was the only sober one of the trio.

Thankfully, Potter listened and ran away screaming. Then the She-Weasel ran away laughing. Granger stared at him with wide eyes. "Say nothing, Malfoy."

Finally, she ran off too. What the bloody hell just happened?

* * *

Out of like the two hundred prefects, it had to be Malfoy. Alright fine. There was probably only like twenty five but still! That's a four percent chance! Kat groaned as she tried to eat through her hangover the next morning.

"That's why I don't drink with you guys," Ron said seriously. "Who knows what I'll see?"

"I would rather you have seen!" Kat whined. Malfoy had to be telling all of Slytherin about her boobs!

Ron shook his head in fear. "Not me. It's bad enough we kissed two years ago."

"Thanks, Ron. You sure know how to make a girl feel confident." Kat sighed and glanced over at the Slytherin table. When their eyes met, Malfoy turned pink and looked away. She was going to have to talk to him.

* * *

"Malfoy!" She found him heading back to the Dungeons towards the end of curfew. Why couldn't he have had the night off last night? "Listen—"

"Should I close my eyes, Potter?" he drawled.

If it wasn't for her conversation with Remus and Tonks a few weeks ago, she wouldn't have said anything. She didn't want this getting back to them. "We were playing Truth or Dare and… Can you just forget what you saw? Please?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. This was probably the most civilized conversation they had ever had. Maybe not because he had to say, "Honestly, there wasn't much to remember."

"I-I-I…" Kat gaped like an idiot. They were only… _slightly_ smaller than average. "Son of a…! Listen Malfoy, from the incident on the train… And I just got in trouble for… I'm _begging_ you not to tell anyone. Well, I'm sure you already have…"

"I didn't." What? He had to be lying. He sounded genuine, but he was a Slytherin after all. Pansy Parkinson was probably laughing herself to sleep right now. Still, she had to try.

"I mean it," she hissed. "I just got Tonks and Remus to stop thinking we're having some twisted love affair, but Snape probably still thinks we are!"

Malfoy turned as white as a sheet. Kat had forgotten that in his mind, Snape was a Death Eater. "What did you just say?"

Kat shrugged. Suddenly feeling cornered. Did the Death Eaters think Snape was a spy for _them?_ She could probably lie her way out of this. "I… I mean, he took a joke I made too seriously. At least I think he did. Maybe he was joking too because he told me to keep my legs closed…"

She was rambling as Malfoy looked sicker and sicker. Great. She was never going to drink again. Or maybe she would. Next Truth or Dare, she was so making Hermione and Ginny do something revolting like snog Snape.

One thing Kat didn't expect was for Malfoy to have a tantrum like a child. He even stomped his feet. "It's not my fault you're a whore!"

He was afraid, Kat told herself. He was afraid of Voldemort thinking there was something was going on between them. And this was _Malfoy_ anyway. Who cared?

She did. His words stung, and maybe it was because she thought it was true. She was having sex with someone twice her age. She didn't really care about flashing a prefect until she realized it was him. She slept with Piers, who she hated, this summer. Malfoy was right.

Kat turned to leave, not wanting to see how much he had hurt her. Too late. "Potter!" She stopped and forced herself to turn around. She shouldn't turn her back on someone like Malfoy. "I'm sorry."

Kat frowned and folded her arms over her chest. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. It was Malfoy. Nothing he said was ever okay. Ever.

But she could see in his eyes that he was sorry. She felt herself soften but still didn't want to reply. She didn't _want_ to forgive him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, more urgently this time. "You know…"

"Don't want Voldemort to think you've got a girlfriend?" Kat asked coolly. "What? Does he fancy you?"

Malfoy hardened and clenched his jaw. "Forget it. Learn to hold your liquor, Potter."

Kat felt better as he walked away. This was easier, the anger and disgust that was just shy of true hatred. She didn't want to believe that Malfoy had a heart.

 **Thank you for reviewing harryislife and Ern Estine 13624!**

 **This was a hot mess! ;) I need more prompts for KtG! I miss writing them! Any requests?**


	22. True Hell

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **This is for amata0221! It's a companion piece to** _ **A Match Made in Hell!**_

Chapter 22 True Hell

At six in the bloody morning, Lucius woke to the insufferable flickering of his bedroom light. He forced his eyes open, expecting to see a five year old standing on a chair, trying to hold in his or her laughter. Instead, he saw James Potter.

"Grandpa!" James the Second jumped on the bed and nearly toppled out of it. Lucius nearly screamed when the boy jammed his fist in between his legs, thinking he was using the bed to steady himself. "We is goin' to the zoo!"

"Grandparents Day!" Potter sung as his wife smiled sleepily behind him with three year old Scorpius rightfully sound asleep in her arms.

Narcissa was out of bed in a flash, but Lucius moaned, "No…"

"YES!" chorused five little monsters.

"Every time…" Lucius covered his face with his pillow. "Every time we leave those two alone, they have another. Worse. They announce they're having two more."

Narcissa tossed a robe at him and snatched the pillow away. "Nonsense, Lucius. They have six."

Potter understood. The worst part was that he understood and didn't care. "How'd you guys like a little brother or sister?"

"YAY!"

Little Aurora crawled into bed beside him and shook his shoulder. "Grandpa!" she hissed. "Grandpa! Grandad says we can get six kittens!"

"I WANT A GIRAFFEE!" little James roared in his ear.

The clock struck six, and Lucius was tempted to smother himself with his own pillow. And the day had only just begun.

* * *

"They're gone," Draco whispered in her ear. Kat knew they were gone because she actually woke up on her own, not to six little monsters jumping on her bed.

Kat smiled before opening her eyes. Then before he could realize she was fully awake, she shot of bed and ran for the bathroom. "I call bath first!"

She shrieked with laughter as he chased after her.

* * *

"Grandpa look!"

"No, look at dis!"

"I want one!"

"I'm hungry!"

Cissa tucked her arm in his as they walked through the reptile exhibit. "Don't act like you don't love every minute of it."

Little Albus toddled to him and tugged on his pant leg. "I have to poopy."

"Every moment," Lucius drawled.

"So I was thinking." Potter was talking with his mouth full as usual over lunch. Karina was running her always sticky fingers through Lucius's hair. "We should plan our own vacation. I say we take the kids to France!"

Lily smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Good luck."

Lucius couldn't imagine traveling with the brood, especially without his son and his _wife_. Of course, Narcissa was absolutely glowing at the thought. "We could buy the girls so many dresses!"

"I like dresses," Aurora said quietly. Unfortunately, Karina did not and burst into tears at the thought of wearing one that hasn't even been bought yet.

"I don't wanna!" she sobbed.

"Shut up," Luca grumbled.

"HEY! GRANDMA!"

And it was only lunch time…

* * *

One thing Draco did not expect was for Katherine to present herself on the dining room table for lunch in black, lacy lingerie. She smirked when he walked in and stopped and stared. "I shaved."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am not having sex with you on the dining room table."

"Why?" She pouted and tried to beckon him over with her index finger. "Please."

"Because my mother will most definitely know," he said flatly.

"She's not here," Katherine whined. "I'll wash it… The house elves will wash it."

He wasn't going to fall for it. "Somehow, after having six children, I find whining very unsexy."

With an overdramatic growl, Katherine laid flat on the table. "It's my birthday."

"No, it's not." It was November.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Nope. Try again."

"Your birthday?"

"No."

Katherine closed her eyes. "Well we got to do something."

They did do _something._ Three times already. "We only have a few hours."

"Exactly!" Drama queen. "So we have to do something we can't do while everyone is here!" He merely glared at her. There wasn't much more he could do, except leave her there for Mother to find. It was starting to get rather tempting. "If our parents find me here, I'll tell them we did it!"

"And ruin my reputation?" Very reluctantly, Draco grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her off the table. With an evil smirk, she pressed herself against him. Marriage was about compromises… "On the floor, not the table."

"Haha!" Katherine nearly pushed him to the floor and started yanking off his clothes.

* * *

Aurora was the most civilized of the brood. A few hours after lunch, she grabbed his hand and led him away from the chaos. "I wanna see the nifflers."

With a soft smile, Lucius reached in his pocket and handed her a shiny gold galleon. With a squeal of delight, she toddled over to the exhibit, giggling when all the nifflers ran towards her. Lucius enjoyed the moment as they licked her chubby little fingers until she finally threw the coin into their little habitat to watch them run for it.

"I want one!"

"Me too!"

"Me four!"

"No. It's me three."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Can it!"

"GRANDPA!"

Lucius sighed and took out three more galleons. At least the twins were asleep in their grandmother's arms. Thankfully, there were no accidents between the two. James clapped a hand on his shoulder as he distributed the money. "See, Lils. I told you he's good for something."

"JAMES!" Lily most certainly did not say that. Unlike her husband, she had manners.

Lucius rolled his eyes as Karina ran over to him and held out her arms to be picked up. Once she was in his arms, she let out a shriek of laughter as she threw her galleon into the habitat, and it rolled, causing the nifflers to go nuts.

"I love you, Grandpa," she whispered in his ear, making the whole ordeal worth it. However, little Karina was truly Katherine's daughter because then she asked, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Not before dinner," Lily chided. Of course, her husband had to hear her.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" he chanted, causing the four little monsters to join in, and the twins to wake up and start crying.

This day was never going to end.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Lucius sat down, only to realize that they put a whoopee cushion on his chair at dinner. Six, no _seven_ , different obnoxious laughs assaulted his ears. James Potter was never going to grow up.

Katherine, just as obnoxious, tapped her glass with her fork several times, nearly shattering it. He knew that look of pure joy on her face. Oh no… "We're having another baby!"

Lily and Narcissa looked just as stunned as he must have looked. James was cheering with the children. Very, very loudly.

"Get a vasectomy," Lucius hissed to his son as the cheers grew louder and louder, but Draco merely smiled.

"Maybe in a few years," he said quietly. It was never going to end.

"It's a girl!" Katherine yelled, almost as excitedly as her father was cheering with her little monsters.

Little James tugged on his sleeve worriedly. "You'll still play with me, right Grandpa?"

"Of course." Lucius ran a hand through that rats' nest of hair. He was going to need somewhere to hide.

"Me too!"

"No me!"

"He promised me first!"

"GRANDPA!"

"What am I?" James asked loudly. "Chopped liver?"

Lucius closed his eyes as they started squabbling, and Narcissa squeezed his arm. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

Perhaps but he would never admit it. They had the perfect life.

 **Thank you for reviewing last chapter Ern Estine 13624, gr8rockstarrox, and Mari Wollsch!**

 **Any more requests?**


	23. Faces and Names

Chapter 23 Faces and Names

Her head hurt. That was all Kat could think about, not that she needed to open her eyes or that she had no idea what was happening. She wasn't even thinking about who she was as she moaned in pain.

"Kat!" She recognized that voice. Sirius.

With a gasp, Kat flung open her eyes with more strength then she thought she had. It was finally over. Voldemort was gone, and they could finally be a family. Only it wasn't Sirius looking at her with concern. And who was the other man with him? And the girl with bushy hair, holding hands with the red haired boy.

Ron and Hermione. Only it wasn't. She didn't recognize them. But it had to be them. Who else could it be?

Kat screamed.

* * *

That day was never far from her thoughts. Kat sighed as she started getting ready for a date with Ronald. When her life was going wonderfully normal, she always thought about it. She couldn't have a normal life. How could she?

If she got married, she would wake up every day next to a stranger. She wouldn't be able to tell other people what her own kids looked like… What if one of them got lost? She'd never be able to find them, even if they were right in front of her.

"When are we going to meet this bloke?" Sirius asked. Kat didn't turn around. She held onto the familiarity of voices. "It's been three months."

Kat shrugged and almost smiled. Whenever she brought it up to Ronald, he started stuttering and tried to change the subject. "He's scared of you."

"He should be," Sirius grumbled. "Where are you going? Teddy and I could use some ice cream… or a movie… or…"

"Sushi?" Kat smirked at the thought of Teddy, who was going through a picky faze, eating sushi.

Sirius rubbed his chin. "That narrows it down…"

Kat threw an open lipstick at him. "C'mon, Padfoot! I don't want to ruin this. As in I don't want _you_ to ruin this."

"Fine, fine." Sirius pouted at the red mark on his shirt. "I give up…"

"Sirius!" Kat yelled, trying to hide her smile. "Please! I'll know it's you if a loveable stray suddenly shows up."

"You think I'm loveable?" Sirius laughed when she threw a makeup brush at him.

"No." But Kat couldn't make her face stern or the least bit menacing. "I'll ask him again, but I don't want to push it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. But I'm going to keep calling him Malfoy until I meet him."

Kat glared at him and turned back to her makeup. That wasn't funny. She felt like he was making fun of her prosopagnosia, and he knew she was extremely self-conscious about it. So much so that she wasn't willing to tell him that his joke bothered her. She couldn't wait to leave for her date.

* * *

"You still haven't told her?" Pansy was Draco's roommate, and every time he got ready to go on a date with Katherine, she asked him this. Therefore, she asked him every week, two or three times a week for the past three months.

"No," Draco said for the millionth time as he applied gel to his hair.

Pansy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I can't believe you. Are you having sex with her?"

"No." He couldn't believe it himself. He knew what he was doing was vile and didn't need her reminding him every chance she got. "I… I can't tell her…"

"Do you know how violating that is?" Pansy asked. "To have sex with someone when you think they're someone else."

"We're not having sex!" Draco snapped, causing Pansy to jump and him to instantly deflate. "I really like her. I-I think I love her and—"

"If you really loved her, you would tell her," Pansy shot back, sounding equally as venomous as he had. "I don't even like Potter, but what you're doing is unbelievably cruel. You're taking advantage of her disability, Draco!"

He knew that. He also knew she would want nothing to do with him if she knew who he was. A Death Eater who didn't have the courage to face his own father upon his release from prison. A bully who used to make fun of her and her friends. A spoiled rotten little boy who had asked her if her parents were "like us." "I can't."

His voice cracked, but Pansy was too tough to care and simply rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do? Go by Ronald for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know," Draco said quietly. He sighed when there was a knock on the door. How was he going to tell her?

 **Thank you for the reviews PandasAteMyAfro and myafroatemydog! Are you guys friends or the same person? XD Also thank you to LadyTygerEyez, Ern Estine 13624, ScarlettMeadow123102, amata0221, Padfootette, and dljxxx!**

 **Anyway, PandasAteMyAfro, I made this for your request. I'm actually thinking about starting** _ **Remember Me?**_ **as a full story soon because I'm having a bit of writer's block with** _ **Potter Girls**_ **.**


End file.
